


Whiskey's supposed to drown the memory

by crazy4Wilson



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4Wilson/pseuds/crazy4Wilson
Summary: Title from the Jason Aldean song. This is my way of fixing the royal screw up of the show. Starts off Wilson, but let me say that Will is extremely Unhappy and he makes it very plain to Sonny. He is looking for what is missing from his life. He finds it in the form of a relationship with Brian and then an unexpected relationship with T. He starts to see a potential future for himself and then Paul comes back into town and throws a monkey wrench in his life. Spoiler......  This will end in HORITA!!! I promise, but Will has a whole lot of fun getting there.... so stick with me and enjoy the ride. I personally will take seeing Will happy and desired by soo many, over a lackluster mundane life with Sonny. I hope you all enjoy!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JKing88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKing88/gifts).



Neil sat in the booth and watched as Will moved around the dance floor, grinding with anyone who got close enough. Being the amazing friend that he was, when any of them would get particularly handsy he would do his due diligence and get up and go dance with Will himself, moving him away, guiding him back to the table. The trouble was that boy was just plain stubborn. He would order a couple drinks, toss them back and be back out on the dance floor before Neil could even finish a beer.

Truth be told he was worried about Will. He hadn't been the same for weeks, not that he knew him all that well, sure they had hung out a few times when Will was first coming out, but Will had gotten together with Sonny and he himself had left town, pursuing his career and a hot model named Marcos. But when that had fizzled out he had came back home. He had seen Will around a few times with Paul, he had even met Paul on a couple of occasions. They made plans to hang out but it never really happened, Will and Paul only had eyes, and time for one another. It was just as well all that lovey dovey, eye fucking thing they were always doing was sickening anyway… But then all the sudden, it seemed like the blink of an eye, Paul was gone and Will was back with Sonny. It didn't make sense to Neil, he had never seen whatever it was that Will saw in Sonny. Sonny had always come across as a whiny ass mama's boy, who treated Will like a possession to him.

Now Will had all the time in the world to hang out since he was with Sonny, and Sonny was always gone here or there on some business trip, or spending all day and half the night at the office, scheming ways to one up Brady, according to Will. But well, Will was different, more… depressed, and morose about life.

He shook his head, realizing that he had gotten distracted in his thoughts and forgot to watch out for Will, and sure enough there was another guy practically dry humping him on the dance floor. Neil grumbled, but got up and made his way over, easily turning Will around and pulling him into his arms. Having had a lot of practice at this in the last couple weeks, Neil expertly moved him around the dance floor until they were near their booth. 

“Come on Hotstuff, time to cool your jets for a minute.” he said pushing Will down on the seat opposite of his and dropping into the booth himself. You ready to go yet?” 

“Go where?” Will asked, picking up his glass and frowning because it was empty. 

“Home.” Neil said. “It’s late and Sonny is already gonna be pissed.” 

Will shook his head, “Well, that's his problem… the only place I am ready to go is to the bar to get another drink.” Will said, getting up decisively. He started to move but swayed a little on his feet and sat back down. 

“Here.” Will said presenting him with his glass, “You go get me another drink…” he said batting his eyes innocently at his friend.

“Another drink is the last thing you need right now.” Neil said. “You’re toasted as it is.” 

“I am not.” Will said indignantly, refusing to admit that even to his own ears his words had a definite slur. 

“Why, don’t you want to go home?” Neil asked, “You can talk to me you know.” He and Will had been having this same conversation for weeks. Whatever was going on Will wasn't ready to part with his secret just yet. 

“Go get me another drink and I will.” Will bargained. 

Neil sighed and got up. “Don’t move, I will be right back.” He said. “I mean it.” he added when he saw Will eye the dance floor. 

He went to the bar and asked for another Whiskey, while he waited he looked back at the table and saw Will talking to yet another random guy that he didn’t really recognize. Will was openly flirting with him and the guy looked all too happy to oblige Will in whatever he was asking or knowing Will, especially lately…. Whatever he was offering. 

“Here ya go buddy.” the bartender said, putting the glass in front of him, Neil jerked the glass up and hightailed it back to the table. 

Once he stopped at the table he gave the newcomer the evil eye. “Get lost.” he said. “He's with me.” 

“My bad.” the guy said as he sauntered off. 

“Will, what the hell.” Neil said. “What is going on with you? Are you deliberately trying to piss Sonny off, You never want to go home, you are obsessively flirting with random strangers and if I wasn’t always around you wouldn’t be able to keep it in your pants. What gives?” 

“You worry too much, anyone ever tell you that? And who cares if Sonny is pissed, my life fucking sucks either way.” Will said taking the glass and throwing back the amber liquid wincing as it burned all the way down. 

“You do know that’s not water right?” Neil teased. “Now tell me why exactly does your life suck so bad?”

“UGH… I don’t want to talk about it. You wouldn’t understand.” Will said. “I need another drink…” he said when he turned up the glass and found it empty. 

“No more drinks for you, you are officially cut off.” Neil said adamantly. 

“Fine.” Will said, “No reason for me to stay here then, I am leaving.” He got up and stumbled off. 

Neil growled in frustration and got up to follow. He dropped a few bills on the table and followed Will to the door. 

They were just about out the door when Will tripped over his own feet and tumbled to the ground hitting his head on the stair post on the way down… “Owww Fuck.” Will cursed, “Who fucking put that there, that fucking shit hurt.” he said as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Come on Will.” Neil said, pulling Will to his feet. He rubbed his hand over the back of Will’s head, There was a knot forming already. 

“What the hell man, that hurts.” Will said jerking away from him. 

“Come on then, up with you.” He said, “I am taking you to the hospital to get checked out, you may have a concussion.” 

“I do not have a confession.” Will said, letting Neil pull him to his feet. He stumbled forward, leaning all of his weight on the other man.

“Not a confession Will, a concussion.” Neil said exasperated, grunting under Will's weight. He held him steady. “Can you walk?” he asked.

“Yeah that’s what I said, a concoction.” Will said. “I don’t have one, I am fine.” he swatted at Neil's hands. “Of course I can walk, I got two legs don't I?” he said, even though everytime Neil let him go, he stumbled and swayed. 

Neil shook his head, “You are ridiculous is what you are.” he said, “Come on… no arguments.” 

Neil managed to get WIll to the car and drive him to the hospital. He pulled under the breezeway and helped Will inside. 

“May I help you?” A rather stern looking woman asked when Will flopped down in the chair in front of her desk grinning profusely. 

“My friend here thinks that I have a con… con…. Convention.” Will said proudly popping out the big word. 

“He hit his head, I am worried that he may have a concussion.” Neil said. “Sorry he is a little out of it.” 

“Yes, I should say, he smells like he took a bath in a vat of Whiskey.” She said disapprovingly. “You will need to fill out these forms before he can be seen.”

“Okay.” Neil said, “Let me just go move my car.” 

A nurse came out of the back with a wheelchair. “Let’s get you to the back.” she said. “Come on in ya go.” She maneuvered Will into the chair and wheeled him to the back. 

“I am sorry we are extremely busy tonight, I am going to put you in the small room back here and when we have a bigger room, I will move you alright.” She prattled on. 

Will ignored her. He closed his eyes against a wave of nausea that washed over him when the antiseptic smell of the hospital hit him. “Ugh.” he groaned. 

“We will get the doctor in to see you as soon as possible.” She promised as she helped him onto the exam table, popped a hospital bracelet on his arm, “He will get you something for nausea.” she said and then scurried out with the wheelchair.

Will sat on the table becoming increasingly bored. He picked at the band on his wrist, looked around, wondered what was taking Neil so long, he wanted water… he wanted to get up and explore the room, or go find Neil, or something. but he was simultaneously scared that he could not stand on his own. He was well aware that he was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning. But hey, at least he wasn’t at home, not yet anyway. 

The doctor walked in looking at his chart. “Mr Horton, what can we do for…. Will?” He said when he finally looked up. 

“Oh Great.” Will groaned, “This is just great…. Exactly what I need.”

“What happened WIll.” Brian asked, ignoring Will's attitude. “It says here you came in for a bump on the head.” Just because he and Will had had their differences, didn’t mean he couldn't be his emergency room doctor, besides that felt like a lifetime ago now. 

“Nothing happened, I am fine.” Will lied. “Just fine…” he said trying to get up. The more he moved, the dizzier he felt. 

Brian put the chart down. “Will, I am serious head injuries are dangerous.” he stopped and looked him him, “Have you been drinking?” he asked narrowing his eyes. 

Will gave up trying to get off the table and nodded like petulant child. “Yeah, and I fell downnnnn.” Will exaggerated the words. “No biggie, happens all the time, I don’t know why I’m heeere, I shouldn't be heeere.” he slurred. 

“I think you need to let me be the judge of that.” Brian said, “You have a little bit of slurred speech going on. We need to see if it has an underlying reason, or if it is just a by product of your drinking. First things first, here.” he said reaching in a drawer and pulling out a breathing apparatus. “Blow into this for me.” He said.

Will’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “You want me to blow?” he teased. 

Brian placed the mouthpiece against his lips, doing his best to ignore how hot Will was. “Come on, It’s harmless, I just need to find out what your blood alcohol level is.”

Will rolled his eyes, “That’s no fun.” he mumbled, but dutifully blew into the machine. 

Brian looked at the reading, .14. “Will you are almost at almost double the legal limit, what the hell were you doing?” 

Will shrugged indifferently. “I wasn’t diving…. I mean driving.” he said. 

Brian snickered, “Thank god for small favors.” He said, “But seriously why are you drinking so much?” he asked, giving Will a small glass of water. “Drink this.” he instructed. 

Will drank the water in one gulp. “It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t work anyway.” Will said, holding the cup out for more. 

“What doesn’t work?” Brian asked curiously. Refilling the glass from the water pitcher.

“The Whiskey, it is supposed to drown out the memories…. But it was all a fucking lie.” Will snapped. 

“Memories of….” Brian probed. 

“Paul.” Will said, “I miss him so damn much.” 

“Ahhh…” Brian said. “I thought I had heard somewhere that you are back with Sonny.”

“Yeah? So?” Will asked. 

“Just curious why you would need to drown the memory of Paul with enough alcohol to put an elephant on its ass, now that you have your precious Sonny back.” Brian pointed out. 

Will scoffed, “Come on Brian, you were with Sonny once, you know that it isn’t all that it is cracked up to be.” 

“So why stay with him then?” Brian asked, “And for the record, I was never “With” Sonny, he was always hung up on you.” he said making air quotations for emphasis. 

Will giggled. “Well you don’t know it my friend, But I did you a favor, you didn’t miss much.” he said. 

“I didn’t huh?” Brian asked as Will lost his balance and tipped forward nearly falling off of the exam table. 

“Whoa…” Brian said grabbing him to hold him steady. 

Will’s hands went to Brian’s biceps, and his eyes met Brian’s. 

“Hmmmmm” he hummed appreciatively deep in the back of his throat, squeezing his muscles. “Nope you didn’t miss a thing. But I think maybe I did.” he said, sliding his hands down Brian’s lab coat covered arms to his forearms. He lifted one hand from his wrist and laid it against his chest, his fingers fiddled with the buttons there. 

Brian’s hand covered Will’s. “Will, what are you doing?” He asked, his voice sounding like it belonged to someone else.

“I dunno.” Will answered honestly. He flipped a few buttons free and slid his hand inside Brian’s shirt. He found his nipple and brushed across it with his nails. “Should I stop?” Will asked coyly holding Brian’s gaze. Enjoying the way his breathing hitched in his throat. 

Brian closed his eyes and worked feverishly to gather the strength to push Will’s hand away, to form those three little letters, to tell him to stop. For some unknown reason it would not come. Brian looked around the room, by some miracle they were in the only exam room in the Emergency department that had a lock on the door. This room had once been the entire emergency rooms med locker. They had recently moved the medications to central pharmacy and converted this room to an overflow exam room. 

Brian peeled Will’s hand from his chest and backed away, blindly groping behind him, looking for the door knob. 

The look on Will’s ridiculously cute face turned from coy to disappointed and he actually stuck his bottom lip out, pouting very prettily. 

Brian grinned. “Awwe don’t do that.” he whispered. “No pouting allowed.” Finally he gripped the door knob and flicked the lock into place. 

He walked back toward Will, ignoring the nagging little voice in the back of his mind telling him how morally repugnant this was, reminding him that not only was it unethical but it was also completely disgusting considering the amount of alcohol in Will’s system. But he just could not bring himself to care. Secretly, he had always wondered what it would be like to be with Will, had always found him attractive as hell, he had just always refused to get involved with a baby gay, they were generally too much drama, and he didn't have time for drama.

Will’s eyes grew large as Brian advanced on him. He knew that he should stop this insanity, he should say no… he should go home…. Because contrary to what Neil thought, he hadn’t cheated on Sonny….. Not this time, not with anyone, no matter how badly he had wanted to…. But dammit, he just needed to feel something, to feel alive again. He hadn’t felt that since Paul had left. He was so tired of feeling dead inside. 

“I need you to be sure.” Brian said when he stopped in front of Will. 

Will reached out and grabbed the lapel of his jacket and tugged him close. Their lips met, the kiss animalistic, all teeth and tongues. Will shoved his lab coat from his shoulders and it hit the floor with a thud. His prescription pad and pager bouncing out of the pocket. Will made quick work of the rest of the buttons on his shirt and it fell to the floor joining the lab coat in the pile. 

Will attached his lips to Brian’s chest. Hip tongue teasing one nipple and then the other, While his legs went around him and pulled Brian in even closer. 

Brian’s hand slid into Will’s hair jerking his head up, attacking his mouth and kissing him until they were both breathless and rubbing against each other. 

Will broke free and ripped his own shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor, as Brian’s hands went to the button on his jeans. 

“Jesus Will, Did someone pour you into these jeans or what?” Brian asked as he struggled to get the button opened and the zipper lowered. 

Will grinned and shrugged, “Maybe.” he said. 

Brian reached into his underwear and pulled his cock free. He did not waste any time, taking Will into his mouth. Brian rolled his tongue around the head and teased the slit numerous times before taking him to the back of his throat. 

“Oh Fuck.” Will gasped, leaning back on his hands, watching Brian swallow his length again and again. His whole body practically vibrating with pleasure. 

Brian’s hand went to his balls cradling them in one hand, gently squeezing them until Will’s hips rose up off of the exam table. 

“Brian…. Not…. Oh… god…” Will panted. “Gonna cum, don’t stop…. Don’t you dare fucking stop.” He ordered. He put one hand on the back of Brian’s head forcing him farther down, forcing him to take more. 

Will sank his teeth into the heel of his other hand to keep himself from screaming out his release for the whole hospital to hear. Hot jets of semen hit the back of Brian’s throat and Will felt him swallow repeatedly around him. 

Finally spent, Will released Brian’s head and Brian stood upright, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Well that was….” 

“Hot as fucking hell.” Will finished for him, “Now get over here so I can repay the favor.” he said pulling Brian toward him. 

Brian backed away, having recovered some of his common sense. “No that’s okay.” he said. “I totally should not have done that, you are drunk, you are my patient, you came here for medical treatment….. Not to be ummm attacked. He said picking up his shirt. He slid it on and buttoned it quickly and then picked up his lab coat, he grabbed the contents of his pockets scattered across the floor and shoved them into various pockets.

“But…. but… you’re..” Will said reaching down and stroking Brian through his pants. “Let me help you with this.” he said. 

Brian grabbed Will’s hand and pulled it away, “I tell you what,” Brian said looking at his watch. It was a little after 3am. “I get off at 7am and you need to sleep it off. Go home, or take a nap here in the doctor’s lounge and sober up. Then if you are still interested, when I get off then I will take you to my place and you can help me all you want?” he looked Will in the eye. “Deal?” he asked. 

Will grinned mischievously. “You’re on.” Will said. “You can go tell Neil that I fell asleep and you are letting me rest, tell him to go home.

Five hours later, Brian walked into the doctors lounge and Will was snuggled down in the couch, covered with a blanket, looking every bit like an innocent child. Though anyone who had witnessed their last meeting would call him anything but….

Brian had a literal war waging in his brain. He should call Sonny tell him where to pick Will up and wash his hands of his whole mess. This was likely going to be more drama than he ever wanted to have in his life…. 

That’s what he should do…. But that wasn’t what he was going to do…


	2. Chapter 2

Brian closed the door behind him and crossed the room. He stopped in front of the couch and stood there for a few minutes, just watching Will sleep. He really was beautiful, he always had been. Looking back, dealing with a baby gay, probably would have been soo worth it.

He couldn't help questioning his own sanity as he nudged Will over and sat down beside him. “Come on Will, wake up.” He rubbed Will’s back until he groaned and tried to move away from him. He failed miserably since the couch was small and there wasn’t a lot of room to move anywhere, much less far enough to escape Brian’s touch. 

“No….Stop, Leave me alone.” Will groused, Pulling the covers tighter under his chin. 

Brian smiled down at him, he looked like a spoiled child. “Come on Will, it is almost 8am and very shortly it is gonna get crazy in here. A Lot more people work during the day, you know.” Brian coached, wrestling the blanket away from him. 

“I need sleep.” Will moaned. “I just need to sleep.” 

“No, you need to take these aspirin and then we need to get some food in you.” Brian said. “Come on… sit up.” 

Will finally allowed Brian to pull him into a seated position. He looked around the room. “Where am I?” he asked groggily. 

Brian frowned… “The hospital doctors lounge.” he said. “Don't you remember Neil brought you here because you fell and hit your head in your drunken stupor last night.” 

Will's hand went to the back of his head. His fingers found the knot there easily. “Oh yeah.” he said, rubbing it gently. 

“You do remember that, right?” Brian asked hopefully. 

“Yeah.” Will said. “That damn post jumped out of nowhere.” 

Brian laughed, “You're ridiculous. Posts don’t move.” he said. “What else do you remember?” 

Will thought hard for a minute. “Ummm…” 

Do you remember anything about the rest of the night?” Brian pushed. 

“Not all of it.” Will said. “But I think at some point you attacked me, and swallowed my cock.” he said without blinking. 

Brian quickly looked around the room to ensure that it was still empty. “Jesus Will, keep your voice down.” he said, “And for the record you started it.” 

“Me?” Will asked innocently. “I started it, I don’t remember it that way!” 

“Yeah you, and you can give it up, that innocent act isn't going to work on me, especially not now. Now come on and take the aspirin.” Brian encouraged. 

Will dutifully took the pills and dropped them into his mouth then he took a swallow of water from the cup Brian offered to chase them down. 

“Okay, let's go.” Brian said, he stood up and folded the blanket and laid it across the back of the couch. “I will buy you breakfast.” 

“Can't we just go to your place?” Will asked. “I also remember that I promised to take care of you.” he said giving up the innocent act. He knew he should apologize to Brian and slink on off home, but now that he had a taste of being alive, for the first time in months...he wanted more. 

“Sure, We can do that right after you put some food in your stomach.” Brian said. “I need you to have plenty of energy.” he winked at Will. 

“Fine…” Will growled, standing up. “I guess when you put it that way.” 

When they were safely in Brian's car, headed toward the edge of town, Will looked around, he knew they were headed to the outskirts of town, but didn’t understand why… “Where are we going?” he asked. 

“I live in those new condos that they just built right outside of town, so I thought we would stop at the little diner just before we get there… unless you wanna go to the Brady pub, or somewhere in the square.” Brian answered giving him a sideways look. “It doesn't matter to me.” 

“God no…” Will said, “Can't you just imagine the questions, and the rumors. We hate each other remember.” 

Brian laughed, “Yeah I guess we do, or we are supposed to anyway.” 

“Didn't feel like you hated me a few hours ago though.” Will teased, “If that is you hating me, I hope you don't stop anytime soon.” 

“So umm yeah, who are you and Where is the real Will Horton?” Brian asked. 

“What do you mean?” Will asked. “What you see is what you get.” 

Brian pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and they got out and went inside. 

The waitress greeted them and Brian rattled off his regular order and Will opted for the same thing. 

“What I mean…” Brian said, continuing their conversation from the car, “Is that I have never seen you sooo… confident. You were always a mousy little thing. I could never have imagined you being so… straight forward.” 

“Hey I told you to leave my man alone back then…” Will said. 

“Yeah you did.” Brian agreed, “But it still wasn't even close to this level of assertiveness.” 

“Hmmm.” Will said, “Maybe even then, secretly I knew that what I should have been saying was, yes please take him.” he grinned. 

“What happened Will, I don't understand, you were soo into Sonny, you loved him so much back then.” Brian asked, as the waitress came up to the table and sat plates of food down in front of them. Then she refilled their coffee cups and wandered away. 

Will shrugged. “Things change, I Dunno.”

“The hell you don't.” Brian said. “Let me have it come on…. Everyone needs someone to confide in, looks like you got me this time around.” 

Will groaned, “Can't we just take this for what it is, really hot sex between…. I don’t know, friends with benefits maybe?” he said. 

“Really hot sex huh? And how would you know, we haven't even…” Brian said, dropping his voice, looking around the sparsely crowded restaurant. 

“Oh you got skills, I know it…” Will said, his eyes sparkling. .

“Well not to be cocky…. But yeah I do.” Brian agreed, “However I am not letting you change the subject, If I am getting into this with you, I wanna know what happened, I am not a home wrecker so… .” 

Will snickered… “Okay…” he said. “You would have totally wrecked my home back then…..” 

“Touche’, but let’s just say I have done some growing up since then.” Brian said. 

“Haven't we all.” Will agreed, “I don’t know, things just aren't the same, you went off to finish med school, so you don't really know how badly our marriage ended, things were really screwed up. It wasn't all his fault, a lot of it, in fact most of it, was my fault. But he constantly berated me, reminded me of every single thing I ever did wrong, he abandoned me and Arianna, he left us to go to Paris he wouldn't return my calls or texts, he would only skype with Ari if she was with Justin and Adrienne… and then I died..” 

“And Sonny got with Paul right? Weren't they going to get married?” Brian asked, trying to keep up. 

Will nodded, “Yeah, but Sonny dropped him when he found out that I was alive or maybe alive, but well yeah the joke was on him, thanks to Susan, I woke up as someone else… who by the way was just a, what did you call it again? A mousy little thing” he said. “But I changed I guess when I came back to this town and started putting my life back together, figuring out who I really am and what I really wanted…” 

“Which was Paul, right?” Brian asked. 

“How did you know?” Will asked looking at him in shock.”You know a lot for someone who was several hundred miles away.” 

“I may have left town, but everyone I know didn't. I kept in touch with some people.” Brian said. 

“Sonny?” Will said knowingly. 

“Yeah, He called me a few times.” Brian confirmed. 

“To complain about me?” Will asked. 

“Yeah, partly.” Brian said. “And he asked a couple times about coming to visit.” 

“Oh.” Will said, snapping his mouth closed. 

“Of course, I told him he had made his choice and that I wished him well.” Brian said. 

Will laughed in spite of himself. “You shot him down?” 

The other man nodded, “I wasn't interested in being his play thing while he waited on you to “Come to your senses.” Brian said. “So, okay you went after Paul, you got him, things were perfect, then what happened, where is he now?” Brian asked. 

“Long story short?” Will said. “I got my memory back...Somehow Paul thought that meant that I was picking Sonny over him, how he got that Idea, I will never understand, but he got hurt and didn't want to “Burden” me…. So he left town, taking almost everything that was good about my life with him.”” 

“So you just gave up and went back to Sonny anyway?” Brian asked clearly confused. He shoved a huge bite of omelette into his mouth and chewed slowly giving Will time to answer.

“Sonny was relentless…. He wouldn't let it go, always in my face, always pushing, pushing, pointing out how good it would for Arianna to have her daddy's back together again, so I guess more to shut him up than anything else I gave in.” Will said. 

“So is there anything good about your relationship.” Brian asked? 

Will took a bite of his food, and thought carefully about how he wanted to answer. Finally he said. “Ari is happy… that is what I am clinging to.” 

“Okay then.” Brian said. 

“That's really it.” Will said. “So see you aren’t being a homewrecker.” 

“I see.” Brian said. “So we are doing this then, no turning back?” 

“Not unless you want to?” Will said. 

“Let’s go.” Brian said, pushing his plate away and pulling his wallet from his pocket. He dropped enough money to cover the bill on the table and led Will from the restaurant. 

The drive on over to his apartment was short as promised. 

They were standing outside of Brian’s door, Brian was fiddling with the lock and Will was busy convincing himself that technically he wasn’t cheating, since he didn’t really love Sonny. 

Will’s phone rang, breaking the suddenly awkward silence. Will pulled the phone from his pocket and looked down at the screen. It was Neil. He almost sent the call to voicemail but changed his mind at the last minute. He held up his finger indicating that he needed just a minute. 

“Neil, what’s up?” he answered. 

“Will, I am here at the hospital to pick you up and they said you were never admitted. Where are you?” 

“Oh Umm, I convinced the doctor to let me go home.” Will said. “I am just at home resting.” 

“Try again Horton.” Neil said, “Sonny called me this morning wanting to know why you didn’t come home last night.” 

“He did?” Will asked, shocked. “And you said…” 

“Yeah he did, and of course I told him you were at my place sleeping it off. He was pissed but he took that answer easily enough. So you wanna tell me where you are?” Neil said, “I can come get you.” 

“No, that’s okay, I will find my way home.” he said, “Thanks for the heads up.” He said disconnecting the call. 

Brian turned back to Will, “What?” he asked finally getting the door opened and letting Will into the condo ahead of him. 

“Sonny is looking for me.” Will said. “Apparently he is pissy because I didn’t come home last night.” 

“He wasn’t worried at all that you may really have a concussion?” Brian asked, his opinion of Sonny slipping just a little more. 

“Neil wouldn’t have told him that any of that happened.” Will said, he just told him that I crashed at his place.” 

“Ohh, and he was okay with that?” Brian asked. 

“He kinda has to be.” Will said. “Not like he has much of a choice.”

“Oh, and now he is expecting you home huh?” Brian asked grabbing the front of Will’s shirt and dragging him closer. 

Will nodded, “He can wait a little longer it won’t kill him.” he whispered as he unbuttoned the buttons on Brian’s shirt shoving it over his shoulders. 

“We can make this quick… for the time being.” Brian said. “I have to get some sleep and be back at the hospital in a few hours anyway.” 

“Less talking…” Will ordered, attaching his lips to Brian’s bare shoulder. He licked a path to his neck and sank his teeth into the skin there. 

Brian kissed whatever skin he could reach as he grabbed the waistband of Will's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them, shoving them roughly down over his hips. The jeans so tight they took his underwear with them. 

Will toed his shoes off and kicked his legs free of the material. His lips founds Brian’s, and this kiss, much like their first one was all teeth and tongues, a sloppy mess. 

Will found Brian’s belt and worked it free, then practically ripped open the button on his slacks letting them fall to the floor in a pool around Brians feet. Brian kicked out of his shoes and pants and then pulled Will’s shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. 

“Bedroom.” Brian said. He led Will through the condo to his bedroom and shoved him onto the bed. Then he went to the night stand and pulled out a small foil packet and a bottle of lube, tossing them on the bed. 

He crawled over Will, kissing and licking him wherever he could reach. Biting and nibbling his way up his body.

His already rock hard erection dragging against Will’s leg. Leaving a trail of precum glistening on his skin in its wake.

He kissed Will, hard on the mouth and then swatted his thigh, “Hands and knees…“ he ordered.

Will blinked a couple times, it had been a while since he had been ordered around like that. He hadn’t realized how much he missed it. He flipped over and scrambled to get to his hands and knees as he was ordered. 

Brian ran his hand up Will’s spine and pressed his chest down to the bed, causing his ass to raise even further in the air. “This is a mighty fine ass, Will Horton… as I knew it would be.” he said eyeing him greedily. 

“Are you just gonna stare at it or what?” Will grunted. 

“Patience.” Brian said. “Right now I am just enjoying the view.” he said as he got to his own knee’s behind Will. 

He ran his index finger down his crack and brushed the tip of his finger over Will’s entrance ever so lightly. 

Will flinched at the contact. “Yeesss” he hissed. 

“You like that?” Brian asked, doing it a second and third time.” 

“Hmmmm” Will hummed his agreement. 

“Well then you are gonna love this.” Brian said. He held Will’s cheeks apart and flattened his tongue against Will’s hole, licking a broad path across it. 

“Fuccck” Will screamed. “More of that.” he ordered. “Yes, I like that.” 

Brian lapped at him, while he reached blindly around for the lube. He expertly flicked the cap open with one hand and squeezed some down over Will’s bottom and then coated his fingers. 

Will gasped as the cold liquid hit his skin. 

“MMM, Strawberry, my favorite flavor.” Brian said, sinking one lone finger deep into Will’s channel, working it to and fro, loosening him up. “I have to say, it tastes better on your skin though.” 

“More…” Will said, pressing back into his hand while Brian massaged his prostate. 

“You are a greedy little thing.” Brian said. “I have barely touched you yet and you are ready to fly apart.” 

“Been a long time.” Will gasped out when Brian added a second finger. 

“Oh so Sonny doesn’t do this for you?” Brian asked. “He doesn’t make you come apart with a few strokes of his tongue?” 

“Don’t want to talk about Sonny.” Will said gyrating back on his hand, “Just fuck me already.” 

Brian laughed… “Okay okay, don’t get your knickers in a twist.” he said as he ripped the condom packet open and pulled it out of the package. He stroked himself a few times and then rolled the sleeve down his length. Then he covered himself with lube and rose up to his knees. 

“This is gonna be fast.” Brian said. 

“Shut up and do it already.” Will said. 

Brian pushed inside of him in one swift motion. Wincing when Will cried out suddenly. “Sorry.” he said, “You are just so damn tight.” 

Will held himself rigidly still until the burning sensation went away and then he canted his hips… pressing back into Brian. “Now…. I’m ready, now.” 

Brian put one hand on his hip and slid the other to the middle of his back holding him down, rocking into him almost violently. Will’s 

Their groans and cries blending together. Their bodies both straining toward the other, aching for release. 

Sweat formed on Brian’s forehead as he fucked into Will like it was the last thing he would ever do. 

Will didn’t know if he should let himself fall to the bed and grind against the mattress for the friction on his cock or pushing back chasing that delicious feeling of Brian pounding into his ass time after time. 

“Holy Mother, Godd…. Yess. fuck…” Random words fell from Will’s lips. 

Brian was getting close. Will could tell because his once carefully timed thrusts, were jerky and sporadic now. 

“Come on Will.” Brian said reaching around him and taking hold of his cock, stroking him to completion feeling Will’s cum coat his fist as he worked him through it. His hips never ceasing their movement. Will’s channel gripped him so tight that it was like he was never gonna let him go. 

Finally his orgasm ripped through him, so hard that it blurred his vision for a minute and he filled the condom. They both collapsed onto the bed… and remained still for a good ten minutes. Their bones literally felt like jello. 

Brian eased out of Will and sat up, he make quick work of disposing of the messy condom and then slapped Will on the ass. 

“We should have done that a long time ago.” Will said. 

“Hell yeah we should have.” Brian agreed. 

Will sat up and twisted around looking at the clock on Brian’s bedside table. “Damn.” He said, “We’ve been here less than 30 minutes.” 

Brian grinned. “I guess we were in a hurry then.” He teased, “Next time we can take it as slow as you want.” 

Will raised his eyebrows.. “Next time?” he asked. 

“Sure…” Brian said, “If you want.” 

“OH I want.” Will said, “Right now though, I need to borrow your shower and get home.” 

“Be my guest.” Brian said, “Right through that door, I would offer to join you, but that would only delay you longer.” 

“And yet that sounds so appealing.” Will teased, wriggling his ass Brian’s way. 

“Just remember this is your fault.” Brian said reaching in the drawer for a second square pouch before he followed Will to the bathroom. 

“What’s my fault?” Will asked. 

“How late you are going to be.” Brian said reaching in and turning the shower on. He stepped in and pulled Will in after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Will walked into the mansion, or the mausoleum as he liked to call it. Sonny had insisted that he move in with him there, instead of them getting their own place. Living in his little room at the Drake house would have never been good enough for Sonny, and honestly that was okay with Will, since that place held so many of his wonderful memories of Paul. He didn't want to taint them with his dismal relationship with Sonny anyway. He would prefer to keep those happy memories, ones that he could pull out and relive when life got to be too much. 

He sighed and went in search of Sonny, figuring he may as well get the confrontation over with. He finally found him in the dining room with Victor, Maggie, and Brady. Sonny's eyes flashed angrily when he entered the room. “Where the hell have you been?” he snapped. “I have been calling you all morning.” 

Will shrugged, “Sorry,” he said, rather unapologetically, “I stayed over at Neil’s.” His amazing morning, already ruined, as he knew it would be.

“Don't you think that it's a little inappropriate for you to be spending the night with some random guy, when you and Sonny are a couple?” Maggie said, putting her nose in where it did not belong. 

That was yet another thing Will despised about living here. Who did she really think she was, his mother? Well he already had one of those, thank you very much. 

“Neil is my best friend not some random guy.” Will said dismissing her comment. 

She clamped her mouth shut and and turned away, clearing wanting to say more, but wisely choosing to keep her mouth shut. 

“Yeah, well, I'm not hungry so yeah, I am going to get ready and go to work.” Will said, turning on his heels and strutting out of the room. He surely wasn't going to spend one minute more than necessary with those pretentious assholes. 

He made it almost all the way up the stairs before Sonny was on him. He groaned inwardly as he heard Sonny's clumsy footfalls behind him. 

“What the hell was that about?” Sonny snapped. “You better get this straight, I am not gonna have you embarrassing me like that in front of my family.” 

“Drop it Sonny.” Will said, he was exhausted already and the fight hadn't even started yet.

“Like hell I will.” Sonny spat as they went into their room and slammed the door. “I want to know where the hell you were. Maggie clearly thinks that you were out sleeping around.” 

“I told you where I was.” Will said exasperated. “We went out last night, I got drunk, and I spent the night sleeping it off on Neil's couch. That's it, end of story. Who gives a damn what they think anyway?” 

“Who cares?” Sonny exploded, “I do, I care, I have a reputation to uphold and am not going to have them thinking that there is anything wrong between us.” 

Will scoffed, “Everything is wrong between us.” he snapped. “You don't think people see that?” he wanted to punch him, but he held back. He let the reputation comment slide, when what he really wanted to say was, fuck you and your reputation.

“They see that you are back with me, where you should have been all along, instead of spending all those months whoring around with Paul, like you had no family and no child waiting on you.” Sonny said, a disgusted look painting his face. “And that's all they need to know.” 

Will’s eyes narrowed, that was it, the last straw, the last little bit of what he was willing to listen to, he could take a lot, deal with a lot, but he would not listen to Sonny mock his relationship with Paul. “Don't..you..ever..speak..about..my.. relationship..with..Paul..” Will ground out, he didn't even raise his voice, he just said it in a calm deathly tone. “Not ever again.” 

Sonny visibly flinched at the harshness of Will's voice. He opened his mouth to answer, but Will wasn't done yet. 

“You were so hot for me to get my memories back… couldn’t wait until I could remember every detail about our life… well you got your wish, everyday more and more things flood my mind, little things mostly but every memory just makes me despise you more. Every single one reminds me what a farce our marriage was, how miserable I was, how badly you treated me. Do you ever think I could forgive you for that, for any of it?” he said. “Make no mistake…. I am here for Arianna, she is happy and that's all that matters to me.” 

Sonny stared at him, contempt visible on his face. “You wanna be honest, fine then let's be honest, the only reason you came crawling back to me was because Paul got sick of you and left town. We both know that you didn't do this for Ariana, you did it because no one else wants you… And if you want to remain here, you won't do that again, I expect you to be at home at night…. Every night.” he grated out, slamming back out of the room. 

Will rolled his eyes and went into the closet to change clothes. “No One else wants me…” he whispered.... “Ha, shows what he knows.” his subconscious argued. 

Will dressed quickly and left the house, over half of his workday was gone so he decided to skip it and meet up with his grandma. 

He texted Marlena and asked if she could meet him at the coffee shop in the square. Normally he would just go over to the condo, but he didn't want to see John. Seeing John reminded him of Paul and everything that happened. And every time he allowed those thoughts in, the wounds in his heart tore open again. It hurt a little less every time but the pain was nowhere near gone. 

She texted back that she was at the hospital and would be right there. Will ordered their coffee and found a table and sat down. When the waitress delivered his Frappuccino and Marlena's herbal green tea he unwrapped his straw and stuck it in the glass then played absently with the straw paper while he waited for her to arrive. 

“Will, is that you?” 

Will's head jerked up. “T!!!!” he said getting to his feet. “What are you doing here?” he moved around the table and hugged him tightly. 

“God, it's good to see you man.” T said hugging him back. “I could hardly believe it when they told me you were alive.” 

“Yeah, still kicking.” Will said. “Are you here visiting?” 

“Umm, no, I moved back a couple weeks ago.” T said, squeezing Will once more. . 

“Sit down man, you want something to drink, something to eat?” Will asked. 

T sat down and Will took his own seat again. “No I can only stay a minute, I have a job interview.” he looked at his watch, “In like 30 minutes.” 

“Oh, where at?” Will asked. 

“Over at the gym.” T said, “Nothing special, towel boy, errand boy…whatever they need but, it will do until I find something better and you know, I got bills to pay.” 

“Cool.” Will said. “Nothing wrong with that, and I will see you around, I have a membership there.” 

“Great!” he said. “So what have you been up to? T Asked, “Is coming back from the dead all you thought it would be?” 

Will's eyes took on a far away look, “It is, and it isn't… or maybe I should say it was, and now it isn't.” 

“I think we need to go out for drinks, and you can elaborate on that.” T Said. 

“Okay, deal.” Will said. “Friday?” 

“Yeah man, sounds good, just text me the time and place, I gotta go.” T said.

T got up and rushed off just as Marlena walked up. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” she said, kissing the top of his head before sitting down. “Was that T, just leaving?” 

“Yeah, Apparently he moved back to town.” Will said distractedly. 

“That's wonderful news.” Marlena said. “You two used to be really close.” she said. 

“Yeah, T was my best friend before Sonny came along.” Will said. 

“So how are you?” she asked sensing that Will needed to talk. 

“Okay, I guess.” Will said. 

“Nope, uh huh try again.” she said. 

“Miserable.” Will said. 

“What happened?” she asked. 

“Another fight with Sonny.” Will said.

“About?” She asked. 

“I didn't go home last night.” Will said. “I went out with Neil and got plastered, I didn't want Ari to see me like that, so I stayed with Neil.” 

“And why do you do that?” Marlena said, “That isn't like you, especially when you take into consideration your dad's problems with drinking.” 

“I don't mean to, It just sort of happens.” Will said. “It isn't like I go out and say, I am going to get good and plastered tonight.” 

“Okay, so what causes this to “Just Happen”? She asked, “There has to be an underlying reason.” 

Will shrugged. 

“No ideas?” she pressed. 

Will shook his head no..

“Okay well let me take a stab at it.” she said. “Things aren't great with Sonny… it isn't the way you remember it.” 

Will looked at her. “It is the exact way I remember it.” he said, “That's more the problem.” 

“What do you mean?” she asked. 

“My memories are still coming back! I remembered the big stuff, all at one time, it was like I went to the movies and watched a film, featuring all the huge moments of my life, you know... shooting Ej, moving to Switzerland, moving back here, coming out, getting married, Arianna being born, cheating, dying... but the little things are still coming back to me. And with each one, I remember how miserable my life was.” Will said. 

“But you loved Sonny.” Marlena said, “I know you were miserable when he left, but you were happy together before…”

“Grandma, we weren't happy for a long time before he left.” Will said, “I wasn't smart enough back then to stand up for myself, maybe I thought it was all my fault. I don't know. I just know that the person I am today is different from the person I was back then and I refuse to take the blame and I refuse to act like everything is all happy go lucky and amazing.” 

“I see.” she said. “Well you and Sonny have a second chance.” 

“I don't want a second chance.” Will said. “Not with him.” 

“Then why are you with him now?” she asked. 

“Arianna.” Will said. “She is happy, and that's what matters. 

“But deep down inside, in here.” she said touching a hand to Will's chest, “Are you sure you are not hoping for something to change.” 

“Positive.” Will said. “Did you know that he used to keep a running list of everything that I did wrong, and he would drag that list out and remind me of every single one of those things when he was mad at me for something completely unrelated, and that isn't even the worst part.” he sighed. “He treated me like I was a piece of gum from the bottom of his shoe because I cheated with Paul, but he cheated first. He kissed Paul, when Paul first came to town… Paul told me that. I could never forgive him for those things.” 

“Ohh.” Marlena said. “I didn't realize.” her hand covered his on the table.

“I know.” Will said, “You wouldn't have, I never let on. Sonny had me so convinced that everything that was wrong with our marriage was my fault that I felt like a failure, I never would have talked to anyone about it.” 

“You don't feel that way anymore?” she asked. 

“No.” Will said. “Not after living with Susan, and coming back here, and especially after what I had with Paul.” 

“You miss him, don't you honey?” she asked. 

“Every minute of every day.” Will said. “But he made his choice grandma, he left me.” 

“Oh honey.” she said. “He did that as much for you as for himself.” 

“But it was soo easy for him.” Will said. 

“I wish you knew just how wrong you are.” she said. 

“Doesn't matter.” Will said. “He isn't here, and I don't think he will ever come back.” 

Marlena held her tongue briefly wondering if she should tell Will that Paul was as miserable as he seemed to be, maybe even more so. Paul was off picturing Will living an amazing life with Sonny, when clearly that was not the case. Having made the decision that he needed to know she opened her mouth but Will was no longer in the mood to talk. 

Will shot to his feet, “I gotta go, grandma.” he said. “I have to pick up Arianna from school, and then we have errands to run.” He dropped a kiss on her cheek. “Bye, love you.” he said hurrying off. 

Marlene watched him go, sad that this was what his life had come to. 

Will hurried away, he ducked into the park and went and stood at the edge of the small stream. Sometimes he would come here when he felt like the world was closing in on him. He sat down and leaned his back against the trunk of the small tree. 

Will pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them, propping his chin on his arm. He sighed and looked out over the water. His grandma was right, he missed Paul more than he thought possible, but it wasn't like it did him one bit of good. 

He forced his thoughts away from Paul and instead focused on Brian. What was he doing? He knew better, than to play with fire, didn't he? Yeah he did but hey, he deserved something good in his life, right? And Brian was definitely something good. He closed his eyes and revelled in the way Brian had made him feel, for that few minutes he hadn't felt dead inside. He had felt alive and sexy, and he refused to feel bad, absolutely refused to feel one ounce of guilt. If things were better at home, if Sonny hadn't treated him like shit, well then he wouldn't have to turn elsewhere. That wasn't his fault. There was a time when he would have taken the blame, but that time was long over. 

He sat there for a long time, much longer than he intended. Finally he looked at his watch and realized that Ari had likely been home from school an hour as he had whiled away the afternoon, fretting, daydreaming, and reliving his morning.

He groaned and pushed himself up off of the ground and went back, back to the place of his nightmares. The house where the only ray of sunshine was his daughter. She was the one reason he could say he was glad to have his memories back. The minute that he looked in her eyes and saw his own shining back at him he had fallen in love with her, But that was nothing compared to what he felt now, when he actually remembered holding her for the first time, the first time she smiled at him, hearing her call him daddy for the first time.

He pushed away his morose feelings as he walked in the door. 

“Daddy. You're home.” Arianna cried throwing herself into his arms. “I wanna go on a picnic.” she said “Please.” 

Will squeezed her and dropped a kiss on her head, “Whatever you want.” he agreed. 

“Yay!” she said as she ran through the house to the kitchen. He heard her excitedly telling the cook that she needed a picnic for her and her daddies. 

“Ugh.” Will groaned. “He had hoped it would be the two of them, but apparently she had other ideas. He hated it when he got trapped into doing something with Ari and Sonny.. Sonny always took complete advantage of the situation and touched him way more than was necessary. 

Will climbed the stairs and went to their room. He sat down on the bed, he was tired and longed to lay just down for a minute, ok, more like 10 minutes tops, even though he knew that he couldn't. He got up and changed clothes quickly, so he could go back down stairs to wait with Arianna.

The door opened and Sonny walked in pulling at his tie. “I’m told we're going on a picnic.” he said, cheerfully. The argument from this morning seemingly forgotten. 

“Apparently.” Will said dryly, not sharing his enthusiasm. 

“It will be fun, we haven't done anything as a family in a while.” Sonny said dropping his suit jacket and tie on the bed. He leaned over to kiss Will, but Will ducked out of the way and went to the door. 

“Ari will enjoy it, and that's all I care about, hurry up, so we can get this over with.” he said opening the door and walking out. 

“Will..” Sonny complained, but Will ignored him and shut the door. He wasn't interested in anything Sonny had to say. 

… a few hours later….

Will carried a sleeping Arianna into the mansion and up the stairs. He went into her room and carefully laid her on the bed. She really needed a bath but Will didn't have the heart to wake her. He would get her up early tomorrow and give her one. 

He carefully pulled off her clothes and put one of his t shirts on her. She had tons and tons of disney pajamas and fancy girly pajamas, but she had taken to sleeping in his t shirts while he had been gone and she wouldn't give them up, so Will hadn't felt the need to argue with her about it. 

He tucked her in, pulled the covers up to her chin, and then kissed her forehead before he turned on the night light and left the room. He closed the door and went to his room. With any luck Sonny would have some work that he needed to get done, and it would keep him busy for hours down stairs. 

When he walked in the room was empty and he breathed a sigh of relief. He grabbed a tee and some underwear and went into the bathroom. He locked the door and turned on the shower. 

After about 15 minutes he stepped out, dried off quickly and dressed before going back out into the room and getting into bed. He checked his phone, he had a couple of texts from Neil, one from T and one from a number he did not recognize. He opened the text from the number he didn't recognize. 

“Hope you didn't get into to too much trouble this morning.”

Will chuckled, “Nothing I couldn't handle.” he texted back quickly. 

“Coming by the hospital tonight?” was the reply. 

“Miss me already huh?” Will answered. 

“You wish Horton.” came back. 

Will laughed, deleted the message thread and checked Neil's messages. He was asking the plan for Friday night. Then he opened T's message, It was essentially the same question. He decided he would answer them both tomorrow. His goal was to be asleep before Sonny came to bed. That was the only way to escape the inevitable, at least without a fight anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Will closed the book and laid it down on the nightstand. “Alright young lady.” Will said sternly. “ That’s the last one for tonight, I mean it.” he said winking at her. “You need your beauty sleep, right?” 

Arianna nodded sleepily. “Okay daddy.” she whispered, seemingly tired enough to give up the fight. 

Will let out a sigh of relief. “Good night, sleep tight princess, don't let the bedbugs bite.” He said, leaning down kissing Ari's cheek softly. 

“Daddy?” she mumbled, blinking up at him. 

Will froze “Yeah Pumpkin?” he asked. 

“I love you.” She said holding her little arms out for a hug.

Will leaned down and gathered her to him, holding her close for a few minutes. “I love you too princess.” he said, swallowing the lump in his throat. This was the one thing, that made getting his memories back worth all they had cost him. He laid her back against the pillow and affectionately ruffled her hair. “Go to sleep, okay. I will see you in the morning.” 

“Goodnight.” she said turning over onto her stomach. Will pulled the covers up over her and tucked her in snuggly. 

He turned her light out and the room was bathed in the soft pink light from her ‘My Little Pony’ night light. He tiptoed out of the room and went down the hall. 

When he opened the door he had to bite down into his lower lip to keep from groaning aloud. Sonny was on the bed, laptop open in his lap, papers spread out all around him. He had hoped to avoid seeing him tonight. 

Will took a breath and walked into the room, he completely ignored Sonny and went into the walk in closet. He came out with his favorite jeans and a Carolina Blue Polo, then went straight into the bathroom. He wasn’t taking any chances so he shut and locked the door behind him. 

A short twenty minutes later, Will emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, hair perfectly in place.

Sonny glanced up, “Where are you going?” he asked, frowning. He set his papers to the side. 

“Out.” Will said absently, stuffing his wallet into his back pocket and strapping his watch to his wrist. He slid his feet into his shoes glanced in the mirror one last time. 

“Well, that much is obvious.” Sonny snapped, “I asked you where you are going.” 

“Out to get drinks with Neil and T, if it matters.” Will snapped back. “All you really need to know is that I am going out.” 

“Why don't you stay here.” Sonny sat the laptop over on the bed. “I can put this aside and we can watch a movie, or maybe we can…” Sonny said, changing the tone of his voice, doing his best to sound inviting. 

Inwardly Will cringed, he resisted the need to shudder. “Yeah, no thanks.” He said unapologetically. “I'm late, don't wait up.” he hurried out of the room before Sonny had a chance to say anything else. 

He heard something thump against the door as it closed behind him, and he knew Sonny was pissed, but he didn't care. The last thing he was interested in was doing anything with Sonny. Particularly anything that involved the bedroom in any way shape or form. 

He drove over to the spot and parked his car in the back of the packed lot. He got out and went in nodding to a few people that he recognized here and there. 

When he got to his usual table Neil was already there with T. He was happy to see that they were chatting together easily. 

He dropped down into the seat beside Neil. “Sorry I am late.” he said. “Ari didn’t want to go to sleep tonight.” 

“I bet she is huge now.” T said. “I haven’t seen her in a long time.” 

Will pulled out his phone and proudly showed him a few pictures.

“Wow.” T said. “Yeah she is beautiful, and damn if she isn’t almost grown. 

“Well… not quite.. ” Will said. “But she is definitely growing up too fast, a lot faster than I want her to” 

“I am going to get us some drinks.” Neil said. T, what are you drinking?” he asked. 

“I am sticking with beer.” T said. 

Neil nodded and hurried off into the crowd without asking Will, he knew Will’s drink of choice well. 

“So, what’s new with you man?” T asked turning his attention to Will.

Will shrugged. “Not a lot. Just taking things day by day, just trying to make it through.” 

“Through what exactly?” T asked. “Coming back from the dead?” 

“Life.” Will said smiling wryly. “The day to day grind..” 

“So life isn't all sunshine and roses anymore?” T asked. “You seem to have reclaimed your life.” 

“I did.” Will said, “But it isn't what I want… not anymore.” he continued, fiddling with a beer bottle top he found on the table. 

“No?” T asked, ruthlessly pressing down the hope that welled in his chest. He could not afford to feel anything close to that. 

“Nope.” Will said popping his lips on the P. He shook his head. “Everything was soo much better, my life was perfect, when I was with Paul.” Will said. “NOW...not so much.” 

“Wait, who’s Paul?” T asked confused. 

“I forgot how long you were gone.” Will said, taking a deep breath.. “Paul is John Black’s son, and an ex professional Baseball player, also Sonny’s ex boyfriend from way back before he came to Salem.. and now more recently he is my ex.” 

“Well that sounds…. Messy.” T observed. 

Will nodded. “It was, it is, and it was perfect all at the same time.” 

“So where is he then?” T asked, needing to know. “Where is Mr. Perfect now? 

“It’s a really long story but he got hurt, going after Kristen Dimera, he was trying to protect my mom, and after the fall he was in a wheelchair for a while. He let his damn pride get in the way. He said he didn’t want to “burden” me… and then he left.” Will said. “He left me behind and never looked back, not once.” 

“Damn..” T said. “That is seriously screwed up.He doesn’t sound like Mr. Perfect to me.” 

Will shrugged, “He was though, he was perfect to me. I will never understand how he could just leave me like that though.” 

Neil dropped back in the booth and handed them their drinks, then took a swallow of his own beer.

Will threw back his shot and Neil gaped at him… “Really?” he asked. 

“What?” Will asked innocently. 

Neil shook his head, “Nothing.” he said. 

“I can’t believe you only brought one.” Will said.There was a waitress passing by so Will motioned her over and asked her to bring a couple more shots. She nodded and wandered off in the direction of the bar. 

“So where’s Sonny tonight?” Neil asked. 

“Home with Ari.” Will said, wrinkling his nose. He didn’t want to talk about Sonny. “I am gonna go dance.” He said getting up and disappearing into the crowded dance floor without another word. 

T watched him go and turned back to Neil. “So what’s with him and Sonny?” he asked. “He doesn’t seem like he is nearly as in love as he was once upon a time.” 

Neil shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t know man. Will hasn’t really been happy in a while.” 

“Yeah, I gathered that, he mentioned something about since Paul.” T agreed. 

Neil nodded his agreement. “OH GOD.” He exaggerated. “You should have seen them together…now that…. That was Will at his happiest…. Never seen anything like it to be honest, they were pure disgusting together.” 

“Really?” T asked. The little glimmer of hope he hadn’t been able to trample down flickered and nearly winked out. 

Neil nodded again, “Yeah, he’s been different since he came back to Salem, but even more so in the last couple of months.” 

“Different how?” T asked. He was so out of the loop. When Gabi had called to tell him Will was gone, that he was dead, had been murdered, a little piece of himself had died that day too, he hadn’t even been able to come back for the funeral. His heart had ached too much. It was almost crippling, so he had stayed away. He had sworn that he wasn’t ever going to come back. But that was before he heard through some mutual friends that Will was alive and well. It had felt too good to be true, and it had taken him a really long time to come back to see for himself. 

“Well you know when he came back he had amnesia. He seriously didn’t remember anything about his old life, like nothing at all. When I came back to town, he was with Paul and happy, carefree and confident.” Neil said. “But then all of the sudden a few months ago, things started coming back to him. Memories of his life before everything happened. He has seemed, I don’t know, angrier I guess, since that happened. Since he remembered that his life was far from perfect.”

“Ohhh.” T said. “So things between him and Sonny were not good, even before … “ 

”Yeah… before he “died,” no, I don’t think so.” Neil agreed.

”That’s wild… he was always so crazy over Sonny, never had eyes for anyone else.” T said, watching Will on the dance floor. 

“Funny how things can change.” Neil agreed. Wondering if that was a little hint of resentment that he detected in T’s voice. 

Will came back to the table long enough to throw back the two shots the waitress had dropped by on her way to another table. “Wanna dance?” He asked, looking between them. 

T and Neil both shook their heads no, declining. 

“Suit yourself.” Will said, completely unaffected. He just turned and went back to the dance floor.

“So do you know what happened between them?” T pressed. 

“Nah, Will doesn’t say much.” Neil said, “He has been pretty tight lipped about the whole thing. I was gone off chasing my own dreams… but I do know that supposedly everything that happened, all of it, was Will’s fault. At least according to Sonny.” 

“I don’t believe that.” T said. “Will has his faults and all but…” 

Yeah, me neither.” Neil said. “That’s just what Sonny says whenever he gets on one of his tirades about Will.” 

“Oh.” T said. “Well Sonny was always a little high handed. Always had a high opinion of himself too. I used to always get pissed when he treated Will like crap, which was often, let me tell you. It was especially bad after he found out Will was Gabi’s baby daddy.. that was the worst. He was such a self righteous asshole during that whole mess and Will was so upset he couldn’t function for weeks. I begged Will not to go back to him.” 

Neil looked at him shocked. “I missed all of that but I guess I assumed that you and Sonny were tight?” Neil asked. 

T shook his head, “Na huh, I tolerated him for Will,…but truthfully….. ” 

“Wait why did you leave town?” Neil asked changing the direction of the conversation. Things were beginning to come together in his mind, and he was curious to find out if he was reaching… 

“I just needed to get away, a new start, you know.” T said evasively. “There were some things here that were hard to take.” 

“I can understand that.” Neil said, his suspicions confirmed. No he wasn’t reaching. He looked over the dance floor and found Will… “He we go.” He groaned catching sight of a young shirtless guy dancing up against Will. “Be right back.” He said getting up.

“Where ya going?” T asked, turning his body and following Neil’s gaze. He was surprised to see Will grinding against the other guy. 

“To rescue Will from Fabio…” Neil said, making his way onto the dance floor. 

T watched him go up to Will, and easily pull Will into his arms. Will swayed with him, clinging to him even. T closed his eyes, he felt a familiar unwanted twinge in his stomach.

It wasn’t more than a few minutes before they were both seated at the booth and Will was whistling at the waitress for another round for them all. 

“Having fun?” T asked, watching Will wipe the sweat from his brow with the back of his arm. 

Will shrugged, “I guess.. you?” He asked. 

“Sure.” T agreed easily. 

The waitress brought the drinks and Will wasted no time downing his. 

“Will slow down.” Neil said. “The night is young, and this isn't a race.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Will said. “I am going to pee.” He said unceremoniously. 

T watched him as he walked away, then turned back to Neil. “So I know, technically Will is with Sonny, but… is there something between you?” He asked. 

“Between me and Will?” Neil asked surprised. 

T nodded silently. Waiting. 

“Hell no.” Neil said, “that ship sailed long ago. We were never a thing, we just … well never mind, that’s all ancient history.” 

Neil looked up to see Will walking toward them gazing at his phone, a huge smile lighting up his face.

“Good news?” He asked when Will sat back down. 

“What do you mean?” Will asked, plastering an innocent look on his face. 

“From that, cat that ate the canary look on your face right now, I know that isn’t Sonny.” Neil said nodding his head toward the phone. “So is it good news?” 

“Oh that, it’s nothing.” Will said shoving the phone back into his pocket, “Let’s get another drink.” He said deflecking the attention off of himself. He didn’t want Neil asking a bunch of questions that he wasn’t ready to answer just yet. 

“Great! Just what you need, another drink.” Neil said rolling his eyes. 

“Just hush and go get it.” Will said, winking at him, batting his eyelashes prettily. 

“YEAH YEAH OKAY.” Neil said getting up. He went to the bar and ordered Will two more shots and turned to look back at the table. He watched Will and T talking and he knew he was right. His instincts were dead on, no question about it. T was gazing at Will like he had just created the cure for childhood cancer or cured world hunger, and poor Will, well he was oblivious, as was the norm. Will never paid attention to detail. Will pulled out his phone again and glanced at the screen, there was that smile again. He wondered who Will was talking to, surely if it was Paul, Will would say something. 

“Here ya go buddy.” The bartender said pushing the drinks across the bar to him. 

“Thanks man.” Neil said. He took them back to the table. 

“I gotta go.” Will said getting up abruptly. He handed Neil his keys. “I know you took a cab here thinking you would have to drive me home… so here, you take my car.” 

“What, where?” Neil asked completely taken aback. “What do you mean you’re leaving?” 

“I have to go, I will take a cab.” Will said. “I will see you later, tomorrow maybe. T great seeing you man, see you at the gym.” 

”Where are you going?” Neil asked. 

“Hospital.” Will said. “Gotta meet my grandma.” he said casually before dropping a couple bills on the table, and striding away quickly. 

Neil shook his head as he watched him go. What did Will think, that he was blind or ignorant or maybe both? He was racking his mind trying to think of who Will could be seeing on the sly.

“Is he okay?” T asked, confused. 

“Yeah he is fine.” Neil said. “He just needs a little TLC apparently.” he pushed one of the shot glasses across to T, “We may as well not let these go to waste.” He said holding one up. “Cheers.” He said clinking his glass with T’s before swallowing the liquid down. 

Will handed the money over the seat and hopped out of the cab at the emergency room entrance of the hospital. He walked in and looked around, the waiting room was kind of deserted for it to be before midnight.

There wasn’t even anyone at the information desk. He walked past it and went to the door that led into the back, he pulled it open and slipped in quietly. 

There were a few patients scattered here and there and a lot of nurses bustling to and from. Will walked forward past the nurses station. “Can I help you?” A pretty brunette asked as he walked by. She batted her eyelashes at him and grinned.

“No thank you.” Will said politely, but kept moving. He was almost at the hall that led to the diagnostic testing area when he spotted who he was looking for. Brian was standing in a patient’s room, hip leaned against the countertop looking every bit as hot as Will remembered, as he explained the normal treatments for appendicitis to the parents of a young girl that Will did not recognize. Will watched him quietly. “The surgeon will be in to see you very soon.” Brian finished when he spotted Will leaning against the wall outside the room, looking just like a Model for GQ or some equally fancy magazine.

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he walked out of the room. “You got another concussion?” 

“Nope.” Will said matter of factly, “But I seem to recall you saying I should come by when I have time… I am pretty sure you also said something about playing doctor. And well... I have time now and I don’t feel so good.” Will said 

Brian chuckled. “You don’t huh, well come with me.” He said. “I will see what I can do to fix you up.” 

Brian led Will down the hall to the linen supply closet. He looked both ways before he opened the door and pulled Will in behind him. Brian wheeled around and pressed him back against the door. 

Will gave him a saucy grin and threw his arms over Brian's shoulders. “Miss me?” he asked. 

Brian shook his head left and right, “Not really.” he said. 

Will licked his lips. “Liar.” he accused. 

“Shut up.” Brian said, before covering Will’s lips with his own. He flicked his tongue over Will’s lips until he opened for him. Then languidly explored the velvety inside of his mouth. 

Will groaned and slid his hands down Brian's chest. He put his hands around Brian’s waist, and pulled him flush against his body.

Brian moved even closer and pressed Will against the door. He ground their hips together, Will squirmed and moved until Brian's thigh was between his legs. He rode his leg shamelessly as Brian ravished his neck, tongue and teeth grazing his collar bone. 

Will managed to get the doctor’s lab coat over his shoulders and down Brian’s arms. It slid to the floor and Will worked Brian’s scrub top up until Brian had to break contract with him for Will to get it over his head and off. 

Will licked his lips and leaned forward kissing Brian’s shoulder, licking a path to his nipple flicking his tongue across it until it pebbled. 

It was Brian’s turn. He grabbed the tail of the polo Will was wearing and pulled it over his head dropping it to the floor. Then he flicked the button of his jeans open and pulled the zipper down. He reached inside wrapping his hand greedily around Will’s length. 

Will cried out and immediately reached for the tie strings on Brian’s scrub pants, pulling it loose and letting the pants drop to the floor. 

They touched and pawed at each other and the only sounds in the small room was the deafening sounds of their combined breathing. 

“JUST A MINUTE JANET, I JUST NEED TO GET SOME LINENS AND I WILL BE RIGHT THERE.” Brian heard one of the nurses call from right outside the door. The door knob jiggled. 

“OH MY..” Will whispered loudly, and Brian clamped his hand over Will’s mouth. He held a finger to his lips. 

“WE NEED YOU IN HERE NOW!” The other nurse, presumably Janet, called back. 

“FINE…. COMING.” She called back, Brian her her hastily retreating footsteps. 

He looked at Will and burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god.” Will said, “How can you find that funny?” He asked. “You literally almost got caught with your pants down and your hand on my dick.” He quipped, trying to shoo Brian’s hand away, attempting to straighten his clothes. 

“Where do you think you are going?” Brian asked. 

“I should have never come here.” Will said. “This is your job. I don’t want to get you into trouble.” 

Brian shoved his hands away, and pushed his pants down over his hips. “Are you kidding me?” He said. “Trust me, I am not going to get into trouble. They would have to fire the whole staff. I would be willing to bet that the couch in the lounge gets more action than all of the beds at the local Holiday Inn combined.” 

“GROSS.” Will said. “And you let me sleep on that thing?” 

“Never said I was perfect.” Brian said dropping to his knees in front of Will. 

“Maybe not…. but you are perfect at that….” Will groaned as Brian took him straight to the back of his throat…….


	5. Chapter 5

“Daddy Daddy…it’s time to wake up.” Arianna said jumping up and down on the bed. 

“Nooooooo.” Will whined. He had quietly crept into the house shortly after Two Am, quietly took a shower, dressed in his pajamas and slid between the sheets as carefully as he could. It literally felt like he had just went to sleep. He still needed about 2 more hours of rest. “Go away.” He grumbled. 

Arianna’s tinkerbell laughter filled the room and chased his sleepiness away. “Silly Daddy, it’s time to get up.” She singsonged. 

“Hey Baby Girl.” Will groaned. He pulled her down and hugged her close nuzzling her neck with his nose and tickled her side making her cry out. “Why are you waking daddy up so early on a Saturday?” He asked in a mock serious tone, he tugged the covers trying to pull them over their heads. 

Arianna giggled, having no part of it, she pushed the covers away. “Nooo daddy it is not early.” She insisted, “It’s almost NINE O'clock.” She exaggerated. “I have been waiting FOREVER for you to wake up.” 

“Nine O’clock!!!!” Will said, “Surely not.” He pried an eye open and looked at the clock. He sighed, technically it was just 8:15 but….. she probably had been waiting since like 6am. Which probably felt like forever to her. He had no idea how she was such a morning person. She definitely did not inherit that particular trait from him.

“What have you been doing this morning?” He asked. 

“Watching cartoons.” She said “But I am bored now, and I want you to come and play with me. Daddy Sonny told me to come and wake you up. He said I should tell you to come down stairs with us and stop being soo lazy.” She said matter of factly. 

“He did, did he?” Will asked, he couldn’t keep the strain from his voice but he was doing his best to hide his annoyance. Why would he want to go down there, What was there to do downstairs, nothing but be miserable. Will thought to himself answering his own question.

He decided that he wasn’t going to go down there and spend the day couped up with people that he really couldn’t stand. He was gonna spend the day with his daughter, they still had a lot of catching up to do anyway. “I tell you what, I am sure Daddy Sonny has lots of work to do today, so you and I are going to go on a secret playdate.” He said, an idea forming in his mind. “Go get dressed and meet me back here in 5 minutes okay… and don’t say a word to anyone, this is our secret, remember..” 

“Okay, I won’t talk to anyone, I promise.” She whispered conspiratorially, running from the room excitedly. 

Will quickly got out of the bed and dressed in record time. He was achingly sore in all the best places. He smiled to himself as he replayed the couple of epic hours he had spent with Brian in his mind. He couldn't believe that it had taken him so long to hook up with Brian, he was definitely a much needed distraction. 

Soon Arianna was back expertly dressed in her own outlandish style, but Will didn’t care, especially not today. They had to hurry up and get out of the house before Sonny came looking for them himself. “Let’s go.” He whispered. Creeping down the hall in over exaggerated comical movements, continually shushing Arianna when she giggled at his antics. Making it feel like an adventure to her. 

They made it out of the mansion and onto the grounds without bumping into anyone. They were in the driveway before Will remembered that he had let Neil take his car last night. He briefly thought about taking Sonny’s car but changed his mind. There was no one else around. He pulled out his phone and texted T to see if he would come and get them. He was the only one Will could think of that was probably free and close. 

It was only a few minutes before T texted back that he was on the way. 

Will led Arianna down the long driveway and they ducked into the edge of the treeline to wait for him.

Thirty minutes later they were safely in the car and T drove them toward the outskirts of town. “Where we going?” He asked as Will directed him when and which way to turn. 

“First I am going to go by Neil’s to pick up my car.” Will said. “And then me and Ari are going on a daddy daughter date.” 

“Nice.” T said, “That sounds like a lot fun.” He met Arianna’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “You are going to have soo much fun.” 

“It’s going to be the best day ever.” Arianna said, “Daddy is taking me to the movies and the park and then to get ice cream and hot cocoa.”

“Wow.” T said, “That sounds like a very busy and exciting day. I wish someone would take me all those places.” 

“You can come with us, if you wanna.” Arianna said expectantly. “I will share my popcorn, and my ice cream with you.”

Will smiled, his little girl had a huge heart and didn’t have a selfish bone in her body. 

T looked at Will who shrugged. “You are welcome to come with us if you like.” Will agreed. 

“Well then sure thing, I would love that.” T said. If you are sure I won’t be spoiling your daddy daughter date.” 

Arianna shrugged adorably. “Daddy always says the more the merrier. Besides we go on lots of daddy daughter dates.” she said matter of factly. “Now what movie do you want to see?” she asked. 

“Oh no…” T said, “This Is your day, I am just along for the ride. You chose.” 

She grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Then she turned her attention to Will. “What movie daddy?” she asked. 

“I thought you wanted to go to Mary Poppins Returns.” Will said, turning in his seat to look at her. 

She shrieked in excitement. “Yes, that movie.” she said excitedly. 

“I can just drive us there and we can get your car after. If that’s okay?” T said. 

When Will nodded his agreement. T switched directions and drove toward the theater. 

Will’s phone rang before he had a chance to say anything else. He looked down at the screen and saw Sonny’s face staring back at him. He rolled his eyes before answering. “Hello.” He said tightly. 

“Will, where are you? I just came to the bedroom to find you and Ari and plan our day, but you were already gone.” Sonny said accusingly. 

“Yeah Ari and I are on a father daughter date.” Will said. “I promised her that I would take her today and we have lots of plans. We probably won't be back all day.” 

“You should have told me, I … Where are you? I can just come and meet you and we can just make it a family day.You, me, and Ari...” Sonny said. 

“UM no, I will let you make your own plans with Arianna for another day.” Will said determinedly. He didn’t want to spend one more moment in Sonny’s company than was absolutely necessary. 

“FINE..” Sonny snapped, “At least let me talk to Ari.” 

Will handed the phone to Arianna over the seat. “Daddy Sonny wants to talk to you princess.” 

“Hi Daddy.” Ari said. 

She listened intently to whatever Sonny was saying on the phone. 

“Thank you Daddy Sonny, I will. Me and Daddy, and daddy's friend T are going to have a great time.” She said innocently.

Will cringed, He would definitely pay for that later, there was no doubt in his mind. 

“Love you too Daddy Sonny.” She said before handing the phone back to Will. Rather than putting the phone back to his ear and facing the music now, he disconnected the call and silenced the phone. He would deal with Sonny later. 

When they got to the theater Will paid for the tickets and bought popcorn and drinks and candy and they made their way into the theater. Will preferred to sit at the top in the middle, but Arinna he let Arianna choose the seats and she picked a place right down front. Aside from the crick that he was probably going to have in his neck, the movie was good, it turned out to be better than he had expected it to be. 

Once they left the theater Arianna insisted that they stop in the new fast food chain to get a happy meal. Will and T sat and watched her scarf down the chicken nuggets and Will wondered where she put it. She had ate a good amount of popcorn. 

When they came out of the restaurant it was drizzling a light cold rain. 

“Awe daddy, Noooo…” Arianna whined, “We were s’pose to go to the park.” she whimpered. 

“I know baby girl.” Will said, “I am really sorry.” 

“Hey.” T said. “What about that new trampoline park they just build outside of town? It is an inside park with rock climbing, trampolines, and zip lines.” 

“Yess yess yess…” Arianna cheered, “Let’s go there.” 

“Okay, well the trampoline park it is then.” Will agreed easily. 

Two hours later, Will and T sat at a small table and watched as Arianna flitted from one activity to the other excitedly. T had just gotten back from chasing Arianna through the huge ball pit. 

“So Will.” T said. “I have kinda noticed that your relationship with Sonny seems almost nonexistent. You looked practically miserable when you answered the phone when he called earlier in the car.” 

“Yeah.” Will agreed, but didn’t elaborate. 

“I just don’t understand what happened between you two, and why you are still with him, if he makes you so miserable.” T said trying again.

Will ignored the first part of the question but nodded his head toward Arianna. “With Paul gone, happiness for me isn’t going to happen, I have accepted that, but for her it can. She loves Sonny. So I can suck it up and deal with him enough to give her that happiness. A family that loves her, and a home with both of her daddies.” 

“You never know…” T said. “You could find happiness again, if you give yourself the chance “ 

Will shook his head, “I don't think so, I had my chance… but it’s okay I have accepted that my life is never going to be a fairytale.…” he said. “The best thing I can hope for, is a distraction now and then.” 

“A distraction?” T asked. “What do you mean a distraction?”

“Nevermind.” Will said. “We should get ready to go.” 

“She is in the middle of the maze.” T said pointing to the pointed maze cubes bolted to the ceiling. “So do you think Arianna notices the strain.” T asked. “Between you and Sonny I mean.” 

“I hope not.” Will said. “I try really hard to make sure that she doesn’t.” 

“I am sure you do.” T said. “But you know how kids are, they pick up on things. Kids aren’t as dumb as we would like.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Will agreed. “I remember what it was like with Mom and Dad when I was growing up. Of course you know my mom she was so crazed with all of her schemes, she never once thought about how the insane things she was doing would affect me.” 

After about three good hours of constant motion, Arianna came trudging up and dropped into Will’s arms. “Are you tired baby girl?” He asked. 

She nodded, already nearly asleep on her feet. She scrambled into his lap. 

“Okay, well let’s go then.” Will said, standing up hoisting her up in his arms. 

T led the way out of the gymnasium and opened his car door for Will. 

Will strapped her in and then got in himself. Once they were on the road, Will gave T directions to Neil's and then sat back in his seat. 

“So basically your plan to just stay with Sonny until Arianna is grown? T asked, trying not seem skeptical, though he didn’t know how Will would ever pull that off. 

Will sighed, “As long as I can I guess.” he said, “I just want her to be happy, to have that life that I never had.” 

“I know, I get it, but....” T said. “You do know, you deserve to be happy too, right?” 

“Without Paul though.” Will said.

T sighed, man Will was really hung up on this thing with Paul. “Look, if he is so amazing, go after him.” T said, frustration coloring his voice. 

“It wouldn’t do any good.” Will said. “I think it is pretty plain that he doesn’t want me.”

“How do you know if you don’t try?” T pressed on. 

Will didn’t say anything, so T let the subject drop. 

A few minutes later they got to Neil’s apartment building and T parked in the lot. Will got out and picked Arianna up. “Okay I will take her upstairs and then I will come back and get her stuff.” He whispered. 

“Nah, it’s okay, I got it.” T said, gathering up her belongings out of the back seat. He followed Will up the stairs. 

Will knocked on the door and it was only a few seconds before it popped open and Neil stepped aside to let them in. 

“Hey.” he said. 

Will went straight through to Neil's bedroom and laid Arianna on the bed. He covered her up and then came back out. 

“Thanks for today.” He said to T, “Arianna really loved that trampoline thing.” 

“Don't mention it.” T said. “I liked it too it was nice to have an excuse to let loose.” 

Will laughed, “Yeah, I bet, you were as big of a kid as she was.” he said. 

“Shut up.” T said. “Thanks for letting me come, I actually loved spending the day with you too.” 

Will smiled, “We had a good time too, especially Ari.” he said. 

“Yeah of course with Arianna, that’s what I meant to say. T stuttered. 

“Oh yeah, I know. Will said. “You wanna hang out with me and Neil for a while?” He asked, motioning to the couch, flashing him a smile. “We are just gonna watch some sports while I wait for Ari to wake up.” 

T shoved his hands in his pockets, and shook his head. “Nah I gotta go.” he said. “I have work to go to….. I Mean… I have to go to work.” He said his cheeks turning pink “See you later.” He waved and left in a hurry and Will was barely able to call out “See ya.” Before the door closed behind him. 

Will went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water and then dropped down onto the couch. 

“So you guys spent the day together?” Neil asked, intrigued. 

Will shrugged, “Yeah, I forgot I let you keep my car so I texted him to come get me and Ari from the mausoleum this morning. I didn’t think I could stand spending the day at home so, he came and got us and Ari invited him along on our daddy daughter date thing… why?” 

“Just asking.” Neil said innocently. “Did you have a good time?”

“Sure, I mean I guess. Arianna did, that’s what matters.” Will answered. “We went to that new trampoline park thing and she and T chased each other through everything in there.” 

“Oh.” Neil said quietly. “So she likes T?” 

Will shrugged again, “I suppose.” he said. “She had a good time playing with him.” 

“Well, that’s good, I guess. She should like who you spend your time with.” Neil said. 

“What? Why are you being so weird about this?” Will asked. 

Neil groaned…. “You have to be the most oblivious person I have ever met…. like literally EVER.” 

“What are you talking about? Will asked. 

“WILL….” Neil said. “Do you not have eyes? T has the biggest crush on you.” 

Will burst out laughing. “That’s the craziest thing I have ever heard, no way.” He said. “T and I have been friends forever and besides he is straight.” 

“I am just telling you what I see, plain as day.” Neil said. 

“Well, you’re wrong.” Will said still chuckling, “No way T is crushing on me… straight guys don’t do that.”

“He may not be straight.” Neil said. “Or he may be, and just be “gay” for you… stranger things have happened.”

“What does that even mean? Being gay for someone isn’t even a thing.” Will said stubbornly. 

“Umm yeah, It is.” Neil said, “It means that normally he wouldn’t be studying a man but in your case he will make an exception…. and I'm telling you that man is nursing a huge crush on you my friend.”

“You’re completely nuts, you know that right.” Will said shaking his head. 

“Nope, I am not crazy, I am freakishly smart… I mean think about what I am saying, just for a minute.” Neil said. “If you let yourself think about it…. you will see I am right. He is back here…. in Salem….,he moved back here because of you.” 

“Come on man, shut up with that nonsense and turn the damn TV on.” Will said tossing him the remote. “We are missing the game.” 

“Fine.” Neil said. “But I am going to soo enjoy saying ‘I told you so’ whenever you finally figure out that I am completely right about this.” Neil said cutting the TV on and turning the channel to ESPN.


	6. Chapter 6

“You really have to go?” Brian asked, following Will to the door. “It's my day off.” 

“I know…. I know…., It is unfortunate.” Will said, turning back to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. He kissed the corner of Brian's mouth. “Believe me.” He said, kissing the other side of his mouth. “I would much rather stay in bed with you all day. But Sonny has never been known for good timing, and he is leaving for a business trip early this afternoon. I have to go get Ari, there is no no way am I leaving her in that house with Victor and Maggie and especially not Adrienne.” He shivered at the thought. Brian captured his lips and licked into his mouth tangling their tongues together. 

When Will broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to Brian's, Brian took a deep breath. “Well then why don't you go get her and bring her back here.” he said. “You know I would love to meet your mini me.” 

Will pulled back and dropped his hands. “Are you crazy?” He said. “Bring her here and say what? Here Arianna meet Daddy's “special” friend, now you go watch TV, while we play doctor… ummm Yeah, No way.” 

“Well, what are you gonna do then?” Brian asked. 

Will shrugged his shoulders, “I dunno, maybe we will stay with Neil.” 

“Wait a minute.” Brian growled, “What's the difference between staying with Neil and staying here with me?” He asked pulling Will close again. 

“Calm down.” Will said resting his hands on Brian's hips. “Ari already knows Neil and, I am not screwing him.” 

“Good point.” Brian said grudgingly. “Okay, well when do I get to see you again?” He asked. 

“A few days, maybe a week.” Will said. “Sonny should be back by then.” 

Brian kissed him one more time and then pushed him toward the door. “Fine, Go.” He said, “Before we end up back in the bed.” 

Will nodded and turned to leave. “See ya.” he called over his shoulder. 

Brian watched him go. Somehow, without his knowledge or approval he had gotten in over his head in this. This was supposed to be just fun and games, but he was starting to miss Will when he wasn't around. And not just the jaw dropping sex they had but just talking to him and spending time with him, not that they did much besides have sex. 

Will got back to the mansion about an hour later. He quietly let himself in the house and carefully crept up the stairs. He went through the bedroom to the bathroom and showered quickly and then dressed in some comfortable clothes. 

By the time he joined everyone in the family room it was almost lunch time and he knew that Sonny had an early afternoon flight. He could make it through the next couple of hours and be home free for a few days. 

“I was wondering where you were.” Sonny said coming over and wrapping an arm around him. “When I woke up you were gone.” He stood still for a couple of minutes, forcing himself to endure the embrace. FInally when all eyes in the room were no longer on the two of them he twisted out of his grasp and picked Arianna up instead.

“How's my favorite girl?” he asked, kissing her noisily on the cheek. 

“Fine.” Arianna said. “I helped Daddy Sonny pack his suitcase and then we went to the park.” She said excitedly. 

“That's awesome.” Will said. “I'm glad you had a nice time with Daddy.” 

“I did.” She said earnestly. “Did you know Daddy Sonny is going to be gone for FIVE WHOLE days.” She asked. 

“Yes I know.” He said, trying to keep the joy from his voice. 

“It makes me sad.” She said, laying her head on his shoulder.

Will hugged her tight. “It’s only a few days, and I will be here with you.” he whispered. 

“Don't worry.” Sonny added, coming over and rubbing her back. “I will be back before you even know I left.” He soothed. Will transferred her back to Sonny's arms, not wanting to be any closer to him than he had to be. He moved over to the couch and sat down. 

“You promise?” She asked looking at him with tear filled eyes. 

“Of course.” Sonny said. “It is going to be a quick business trip and then I will come right back home. I will try to get finished early so I can come back sooner.” 

“Okay.” She said wiping her tears away. She lay down with her head on his shoulder, hugging him tightly. 

Will watched as she clung to him. It was all the proof that he needed that he had made the right decision. He could do anything for her, suffer anything for her happiness. Besides his only happily ever after had ridden off into the sunset without him so what did he have to lose? 

A short while later the maid stepped into the room and announced that lunch was served and they all made their way to the formal dining room. As long as he lived here he would never get used to it. Formal meals, maids, cooks, someone to tell you what to do all the time, between that and all the haughty people that lived there, the house was a miserable place to be. 

Arianna scooted her chair as close to Sonny's as possible. They were practically elbow to elbow for the entire meal. 

Will wondered briefly if she would ever get over the two times that Sonny had tossed her aside like she had never mattered and went off to Paris to live his own life. He knew those were two of the things that was near the top of his “I will never forgive Sonny for….” list. 

Oh yes, he had a list… Sonny had taught him how to make lists well. 

After lunch Will told Arianna to go on upstairs and pack her overnight bag with enough clothes for 5 days. 

“Where are we going?” Ari asked innocently. 

“Yes, that is a good question, Where are you going?” Sonny chimed in. 

“To spend a few days with Grandma Marlena and John.” Will said, leading Arianna from the room and up the stairs. 

Sonny followed them closely.. Arianna skipped happily into her room easily accepting Will's explanation, while Will continued on past the door intent on packing his own bag. 

When they were safely in their room with the door closed Sonny stepped in front of Will and crossed his arms over his chest. “Where are you going Will.” He asked again.

“I told you to my grandma Marlena's.” Will answered sidestepping him and going into the closet. 

“I am not an idiot.” Sonny said. “You have avoided Marlena's place like the plague since Paul left town, and I know that you aren't going there now.” 

“Fine.” Will said. “We are going to stay with Neil while you are gone, anything is better than here.” 

“What do have against this house?” Sonny asked. 

“There's no need to get into that again.” Will said dismissively. He opened the suitcase on the bed and dropped some clothes into it. 

“I Don't think you should be taking Arianna to stay with strange men.” Sonny said. “It doesn't look right.” 

“First, Neil is NOT a strange man, Arianna knows him. Second, I don't care what it looks like or to be honest what you think about it. We are staying with Neil, I am telling you out of courtesy, I am not asking for your permission.” Will snapped. 

Sonny watched him silently until he was done and zipped the bag and then he picked up his own suitcase. 

“I told Ari that you would drive me to the airport.” he said. 

“You aren't taking the limo?” Will asked surprised. 

“No, Arianna wanted to come with me.” he said. “But of it is too much trouble… “

“No, it's fine.” he said.Sonny knew just what to say, exactly how to make Will do what he wanted. It was infuriating. He repeated his mantra, ‘anything for my baby girl’ in his head until he calmed down. 

They walked out of the room and stopped at Arianna's door. Her suitcase looked as if it would barely close and yet she was doing her level best to shove her teddy bear in. 

Will put his own case down in the hall and went in to help her. He took the bear out and handled it to her. “You will have to carry this. He said, as he managed to get the suitcase closed and zipped. 

They left and Will drove them to airport. He remained mostly silent while Arianna prattled on about all the things they would do when he got back home and Sonny agreed easily with her. If Sonny had any redeeming quality at all, it was the fact that Arianna loved him. 

When he pulled up at the departure entrance for Delta airlines he stopped and waited for Sonny to get out. 

Sonny got his suitcase and turned to Ari, “See you in a week.” he said tossing her a kiss. 

“Bye Daddy.” she said. 

He leaned toward Will. It was all Will could do not to lean away. Sonny was aiming for his mouth but Will turned his head at the last second and Sonny kissed his cheek. “See you in a few days.” he said. 

“Have a safe trip.” Will mumbled. 

Sonny had barely gotten out, pulled his bag from the back seat beside Ari and pushed the door closed when Will took off. 

Will drove across town and pulled into the lot at Neil's apartment complex. 

“This isn't grandma Marlena's.” Ari said. 

“I know baby.” Will said. “We are going to stay with Neil instead.” He said. 

“Oh okay.” She said. He loved that she was so agreeable, most of the time. Yet another personality trait she did not get from him. He had too much Sami Brady in him to be so easygoing. 

Will reached in the back and unbuckled her from her seat. She grabbed her teddy bear and suitcase and hopped out. Will got his own bag from the trunk and they walked up the steps hand in hand. 

Will knocked and it was a couple of minutes before the door opened and Neil looked at them perplexed. He took in the suitcases and the teddy bear in her arms.

His eyes flew to Will's. “Don't tell me… you finally did it?” He asked. “THANK GOD.” 

“Ummm no.” Will said, walking in and leading Arianna into the apartment. “I haven't done anything.” He said. “Sonny is going to be out of town for a couple days. So we are gonna camp out on your sofa if you don't mind.” 

“You know, you are always welcome here.” Neil said. “You and Ari can have the bed, I will take the couch.” He continued matter of factly. 

“Nope, uh huh.” Will said. “I will get a couple of air mattresses but we are not taking your bed.” 

“It isn't a big deal.” Neil said. “Most nights I fall asleep on the couch anyway.” 

“We will figure it out.” Will said. 

Arianna ran to the couch and made herself at home confiscating the remote from the table. She turned the channel to the Disney channel and sat back happily engrossed within seconds. 

Will and Neil went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. “So you are really just hanging out because Sonny is out of town? He asked quietly. 

“”Yep.” Will said. “I can't stand that house.” he said. 

“Mmk.” Neil said. 

Two days later

Will, Neil, and Ari walked into the pub. Arianna held a hand from each one of them. 

Roman was at the bar. “Hey Guys.” he said. 

“Hey!” Will said. They took a small table in the middle of the room and it was only a few minutes before a waitress stopped at the the table. 

“Hey guys, what can I get you?” she asked. 

“Pancakes!!!!!” Ari sang out. “With lots and lots of whipped cream and strawberries. And Orange Juice.” 

The waitress chuckled and wrote it down when Will nodded and held up two fingers indicating that he would take the same thing. She turned her attention to Neil. 

“Egg White omelette with Turkey Bacon, peppers, onions, and cheese made with Skim milk and coffee, black.” he said closing the menu. 

She took down his order. And walked away. 

“Really?” Will said. 

“What?” Neil said. “Some of us have to work to maintain our figure.” 

“Hey, I go to the gym five days a week.” Will said. 

“But you don't have to..” Neil said. 

“I do it, so I can eat what I want.” Will said. 

“Well some of us have to work out AND watch what we eat.” Neil said. 

It was pretty quiet in the restaurant so it didn't take long for them to get their food. 

When the waitress sat down the plates of goo covered pancakes, and Neil's much more sensible breakfast, the door opened and Marlena and John walked in. They walked straight over to the table. 

“My Godness, Arianna, that stack of pancakes is almost as big as you are.” Marlena teased. “How will you ever eat it all?” 

Ari smiled and shrugged, she threw up her hands, “I dunno.” she said. 

“Need some help kid?” John asked kneeling beside her rubbing his hands together.

“No way Jose.” Arianna said. 

“You sure?” John asked. “That is a big job.” 

Arianna giggled. “I can do it.” she said. 

“Okay.” John sighed sadly. 

“Arianna how would you like to come with us today and then maybe you can spend the night?” Marlena asked. “We haven't had a lot of time together lately.” 

“Sure.” Arianna said around a mouthful of food. 

“Would that be okay, Will?” Marlena asked. 

“Absolutely.” Will said. “She would love that right baby girl?” 

“Uh huh.” Arianna said still shoveling in food. 

“Okay then.” They said pulling up chairs to join them.

About an hour later Will excused himself and Arianna in order to take her to the bathroom and attempt to clean off the majority of the syrup and dried whipped cream. 

He held her hand as he led her toward the bathroom. He stopped short when he saw Brian at the counter. 

Brian turned around and looked at him. “Hey!” He said, his eyes lighting up. 

“Hey!” Will said. 

“This can't be Arianna…” Brian said. 

“Uhhh yeah.” Will said. “Ari this is my friend Brian, Brian meet my daughter Arianna.” 

Brian crouched down to her level, “Hi Arianna.” he said. “It's very nice to meet you.” He said holding out a hand to her. 

Arianna reached out and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you too.” She said politely. 

Will burst out laughing when she pulled her hand away and Brian's nose wrinkled as he looked down at his now syrup covered hand. Roman had witnessed the exchange and handed him a wet cloth from behind the bar. “Thanks.” Brian said wiping his hands off.

“Don't mention it.” Roman said. “Your to go orders will be ready in about 10 minutes or so.” 

“Great.” Brian said turning back to Will. 

“Ari go wash your hands, I will be right there to wash your face.” He said. 

“Ok daddy.” She said running off happily. 

The urge to touch Will was strong so Brian shoved his hands deep into his pockets.”So what are your plans for tonight?” 

“I dunno.” Will said, “Arianna is going over to my grandma and John's, so I may be going out with Neil and maybe T, What about you?” 

“Work.” Brian said, “But you know, you could come by if you want.” 

“Yeah?” Will said. “You sure you won't be too busy?” 

“For you, I will make time.” Brian said. 

“Okay, see you later then.” He said. “I gotta go help Arianna.” He continued as he backed away. 

He went into the bathroom and lifted Arianna up onto the counter. He wet some napkins and carefully cleaned her face. “I am gonna miss you today.” He said. 

“You can come with us.” She said hugging him. 

“Not this time baby.” He said, hugging her back. 

“Why don't you like grandpa John anymore?” She asked innocently. 

“What makes you think that I don't like Granda John?” Will asked surprised. 

“We never go there to see Grandma anymore, and you don't talk to him.” She said. 

It hit Will, how much she really did notice, even when he thought she wasn't paying attention. 

“I love Grandpa John.” Will said, then he sighed. “It's just hard to be around him.” 

“Without Paul?” Arianna asked, looking him in the eye. 

Will blinked back tears. “Yeah, baby without Paul.” 

“You miss him.” she said. 

Will nodded his agreement. “Very much.” 

“I'm sorry daddy.” she said hugging him again. “I miss Paul too.” 

“You do?” Will asked shocked. 

She nodded, “He was nice to me and he made you laugh all the time.” she said. “You don't laugh like that anymore, not even with Daddy Sonny.” 

“I'm sorry.” Will said, completely awed by how smart his daughter had gotten. “I am trying with Daddy Sonny. I want you to be happy, I am doing everything in my power to make sure that happens.” 

“But you should be happy too daddy.” she said earnestly. 

“When did you get so smart?” he asked her ruffling her hair. 

“I have always been smart daddy.” she said. 

“Yes you have.” he agreed. “You ready to go with Grandma now?” 

“Yes.” Arianna said as he sat her down on the floor. She tore out of the bathroom and went back to the table. “Where are we going?” she asked throwing herself into Marlena's arms. 

“Wherever you want.” Marlena promised kissing her cheek. 

They got up and Arianna hugged Will and then Neil. “Bye.” she said.

“Bye baby, be good, and mind your manners.” Will said. 

“Yes sir.” she said. 

“Bye Honey.” Marlena said, kissing his cheek. “We miss you too you know.” 

Will nodded, “I know, I'm sorry.” 

“See you around Kid.” John said. 

Will watched them go and then sat back down. 

“Soo..” Neil said. “That was a surprise.” 

“Yeah.” Will said, “I didn't know they were going to show up here.” 

“Clearly.” Neil said, “Or we would have been eating elsewhere. But I really don't know why you are avoiding seeing John, It isn't like seeing him is the only time you ever think about Paul.” 

Will was so busy watching Brian at the bar, he didn't hear what Neil said. “Huh?” He said finally realizing that Neil was talking to him. 

Neil looked over his shoulder. Then turned back to Will.   
“Aw come on Will… that guy, really?” He said. 

“What?” Will said. “What about that guy?” 

“Is he the one? The one you have been sneaking around with?” Neil asked. 

“You're crazy.” Will said. “What are you talking about?” 

“Of course, he works at the hospital, I have seen him there.” Neil said adding it up in his head. He ticked off the facts on his fingers. “He was there the night I took you in for your concussion. Now that I think about it, he is the one that came out and told me he was admitting you for observation and rest. The next day the hospital said you had never been admitted but you were not at home. Sonny called me looking for you… That's when this all started right?” he mused. “That's exactly when you got a little spring back in your step. Don't think I didn't notice. Besides I saw you flirting with him on the way to the bathroom.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about?” Will denied. “I haven't been sneaking around or flirting with anyone.” 

Brian walked by the table carrying multiple take out bags. “See you around Will.” he said flashing Will a bright smile. 

Will smiled back and watched him until he was through the door and out of sight. 

“UmmmHmmm.” Neil teased, “You wanna try that again?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Ok so here is where the story takes a turn that most of you will not be expecting. Just TRUST ME. The end will be worth it. Right now I am writing chapter 21 and there are still a few to go. But I promise not to disappoint. (Well unless you are a Wilson/Sonny fan.) In that case I encourage you to skip the rest of this journey,,, and probably anything new that I write. For everyone else stick with me!

Neil, Will, and T sat at what had become their regular table at The Spot. It was unusually crowded. 

“What are all of these people doing here?” T asked looking around at the crowd.

“Who cares?” Will said. “Most of them are hot.”

“Oh God…” Neil groaned, “So what I am hearing is, I should probably not drink anything at all tonight, because I am going to spend all night rescuing your ass from yourself.” 

“Who said I needed rescuing?“ Will argued. “I can take care of myself. 

“I know you Will, you like to go out dance, and have fun… but you don't like to sleep around.” Neil said. “That is at least not with strangers who aren't extremely hot doctors.” 

“Shut up.” Will said. 

“What is he talking about?” T asked. “I feel like I am missing something here.”

“Nothing.” Will said dismissively. “Neil has lost his mind.” 

A very attractive brunette with an unbuttoned shirt displaying his nicely tanned and oiled chest stopped at the table. He looked directly at Neil, “You wanna dance?” he asked. 

Neil shook his head “No thanks.” he said. 

“Well, if you change your mind…” he said, “I will be over there.” he pointed to a table in the back and winked at Neil. He moved away and disappeared into the crowd. 

Will watched him go..then looked at Neil. “What the hell man, are you crazy?” He asked. “He is HOT!” 

“Yeah, he was. “ Neil said, “But I have a job to do here.” He said looking pointedly at Will. 

“GO…” Will said. “I will be on my best behavior, I swear.” He said, making an X over his heart like Arianna did when she really wanted Will to believe her. 

“It's alright.” Neil said. “He is probably a jerk anyway.”

“He may be, OR he may not be.” Will said. “If you don't go and dance with him and talk to him, you will never know.” 

“I don't know.” Neil hedged. “I don't think…” 

“Stop thinking…. and go….Seriously… Go..” Will said. “T is here, he will keep me on the straight and narrow.” 

Neil glanced at T. 

T nodded, “I will not leave his side.” He agreed. “You should definitely go. That guy was hot, you know, I mean if you like that type.” 

“What type is that?” Will asked giggling. “The man type?” 

Neil rolled his eyes. “FINE.” he said. “One dance, and I will be right back!” He groused, getting up. 

Will watched him make his way through the crowd toward the back. Then he turned back to T. “Hopefully, this guy is not a douche, Neil deserves a good time.” 

T nodded, “Yeah, he is great.” He agreed. “He really looks out for you.” 

Will nodded, “Yeah he does. He was my first kiss. I bet you didn't know that.” 

“No.” T said. “I didn't, I wondered if there was something between you two.” 

“God No.” Will said. “Neil is amazing, don't get me wrong, but he is my best friend… no offense.” He said. 

“None taken.” T said. “I know I kinda disappeared on you when I moved away.” 

Will caught the waitresses eye and ordered some shots for them both. 

“Why did you move?” Will asked. “I always found that strange, I thought you liked it here.” 

“I did…. I mean, I do.” T said. 

“So why leave?” Will asked as the waitress brought the drinks to the table. 

T picked up a shot and swallowed it in one gulp. “You know, there were just some things here that I couldn't deal with at the time.” 

“Like what?” Will asked, before throwing back his own shot. He knew he should probably go slow since he and Neil had already had a few drinks with dinner before coming to the bar, but he was feeling okay, so he didn't see the big deal. 

Will eyes wandered the dance floor till he found Neil and the new guy grinding against one another. The guy had his hands shoved into Neil's pockets, and his tongue down Neil's throat. 

T followed Will's gaze.. “He seems to be enjoying himself.” He said. 

“Yep, looks like it.” Will said. “So, I know I am a terrible friend for not knowing, but what was going on in your life when you moved.” 

T took another shot, “You had a lot going on yourself, and things here were just hard, I thought that I was in love with someone, actually I still may be, but they didn't feel the same way so I wasn't sure how I could stay around without being miserable....” 

Will swallowed his other shot “How do you know, that she didn't feel the same way, I mean, is that what she said, did you tell her how you feel, ask her if she felt the same?” 

“Didn't have to.” T said. “I knew.” 

“You can't just know.” Will pointed out. “There is always a chance. Sometimes people surprise you.” 

“No, trust me, I knew, they married someone else.” T said “It wasn't hard to figure out.” 

“OH…” Will said, “That sucks… … wow… well, she probably wasn't good enough for you anyway.” He finished, all the while, racking his brain trying to remember who had gotten married around that time. 

Neil appeared back at the table, holding the new guy's hand. “If it's okay with you guys, I am gonna get out of here.” he said. He looked at T, “You sure you have him?” He asked, nodding towards Will. “If not I can stay.” 

“Not Necessary.” T said. “I think I can handle him for one night.” 

“Yeah, we are leaving soon anyway.” Will agreed. “Go have fun.” 

Neil nodded, then narrowed his eyes at Will. “Don't do anything you will regret….” He said. “I mean it.” Then he turned and followed the guy from the bar. 

Will ordered one more round and they waited quietly for the drinks. 

Will was busily thinking back, he had been over and over it in his mind and he couldn't remember T being overly crazy about anyone back then. But apparently he had been, and Will had been too wrapped up in his own life to notice.

T was trying to figure out how much he was going to tell Will. It was likely that nothing he said would really matter. They were almost back in the exact same position as they were before, Will was with Sonny again, the only difference now was that Will was miserable and not head over heels in love. He seemed to have a good grasp on who Sonny is this time around. 

The waitress put the fresh drinks down on the table. Will pushed one across the table to T. 

“So who was she?” He asked.

T took his shot in one gulp and stood up. “Let's go.” He said, putting the money for the tab down on the table under his glass. 

Will quickly swallowed his own shot and scrambled to follow T from the bar. 

“We have to take a cab.” T said. “I feel okay, but I don't think I should drive and I know you can't.” 

“Hey!” Will said indignantly, but allowed T to pull him over to the curb to wait for a cab.

They waited for a couple of minutes before a cab pulled up and let a group of people out and then they got in. 

T gave the driver his address. Then turned to Will, “Hope that's okay, I didn't think you would want to go back to Neil's tonight.” 

Will nodded. He was feeling very relaxed and agreeable, and besides he knew exactly what was going on back at Neil's place. 

The ride to T's apartment was short. They got out and T paid the cab driver and they walked in the building.

Once they got inside the apartment, Will dropped down onto the couch. He pulled out his phone and looked at his text messages. 

He had one from Sonny saying that he had finished early and would be back late tomorrow night. Oh the joy that filled his soul at that thought. He scrolled past it without a response. 

The next one was from Marlena saying that Arianna was fine and she would drop her off at home tomorrow afternoon, he responded quickly and went on to the last one. 

The last one could easily be his favorite, It was from Brian. It was a picture of him in front of the laundry room door, asking if he was still coming by... 

Will groaned. He had almost forgotten about Brian, he could call a taxi to take him to the hospital, but he would feel bad for leaving T. He typed out a quick response but   
T came back and sat down on the couch beside him. Will laid his phone aside. 

“Anything important.” T asked, motioning to the phone. 

“Nah.” Will said, “Nothing that won't wait.” 

“You were quiet on the ride here, what's on your mind?” T asked. 

Will looked at him. He was determined to figure this out. “I am just trying to figure out who got married around the time you left town.” he answered. “But I don't remember any weddings besides Mine and Sonny's.” 

T rolled his eyes. While he did not want to lose Will's friendship… he had to know, needed to know if there ever could have been, could be, anything between them. Now may be his only chance to find out. “You are so blind sometimes.” he said. “It was always part of your charm.” 

“Wha…?” Will was asking. 

T leaned forward, he licked his lips quickly. Kissing a guy couldn't be much different than kissing a girl, could it? He pressed their lips together. When Will didn't jerk away he opened his mouth and licked across the seam of his lips tentatively. 

Will opened for him, in a daze, confused but not turned off. He allowed him to deepen the kiss. T moved closer and Will turned toward him and leaned into the kiss. 

When they broke apart, T's chest was heaving and Will touched his lips with his finger tips. “Why did you do that?” He asked. 

“I always wanted to know what that would feel like.” T said blushing. “I'm sorry “ 

“Don't be.” Will said. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt, but he knew that it wasn't sorry. 

T froze when Will touched his face, ran his thumb across his cheek bone. Then he slid his hand to the back of his neck and pulled him forward. 

This time Will kissed him, plunging deep, exploring his mouth languidly. 

T pushed away his surprise and came to life in Will's arms. His hands went to Will's face, his neck, and shoulders. He touched him tentatively, almost reverently. 

Will backed away and tucked his lower lip between his teeth. He reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. 

T started at him and blinked, frozen. So here he was, where he had always wanted to be… alone with Will, Will half naked… oh sure he had been swimming with Will, running with Will, to the gym with Will, over the years he had seen him shirtless countless times, but not one time had he ever felt free to touch him when and how he wanted.

He stared at Will, Will stared back at him. Both of them silent. 

“What's wrong?” WIll whispered finally. 

T's eyes met his, his tongue peeked out and moistened his lips. “I don't know what to do next..” he said honestly. 

“You haven't done this before?” Will asked. 

T shook his head slowly, “No.” He said. 

“So…. Why now?” Will asked. 

“You're the only guy I have ever been attracted to.” T said. 

“It was me?” Will said, Finally understanding, “I was the person you were in love with.” 

“I was crazy about you.” T admitted, “And you were all about Sonny, so yeah, of course I hated him.” 

“I always thought you hated him because he was gay.” Will said. 

“No, I hated him because he had you. I was confused, I couldn't figure out why I was crazy with jealousy… why you choosing to be with him hurt soo much. I told myself for months that it was because he was such a jerk and you deserved better, that I was upset because he took my best friend from me. It almost worked too, but eventually, I had to admit that it was because I wanted you to be with me...like you were with him.” T answered. “When you married him, I couldn't stay here, so I left in hopes I would forget about you.” 

“Did you?” Will asked. 

“Not even for a minute.” T said. 

Will scooted forward and started to unbutton T's shirt. When all of the buttons were done he pushed the material over his shoulders and down his arms. T pulled his arms from the material and then Will pulled the T shirt from his jeans and pulled it over his head. 

“So the short answer here is that you just do whatever feels right.” Will said. He put T's hand on his chest and leaned back letting T take him time. His hand crept over his chest, his finger tracing his sternum, down to his abdomen. He rubbed the trail of hair that disappeared into the waistband of Will's jeans. 

Will watched as his chest rose and fell in rapid succession. He took his hand and stood up, pulling T up with him. 

“Come on.” He said. He led him toward the bedroom. 

T followed him willingly.

They stopped beside the bed and Will unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and shoved them down over his hips, down his legs and kicked them off. Leaving his underwear in place. 

T swallowed hard, it was the only sound in the room. 

“It's okay.” Will said, “We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with.” 

“I'm just …” T said, looking for the right words. 

“Nervous, I know.” Will said. “Me too… I've never taught anyone to do this.” he teased. 

T smiled timidly and pushed his shoulder.

“Come on.” Will said as he pulled T onto the bed and laid down beside him. 

T lay facing him, head on the pillow beside him. He reached out to Will and slid his hand down Will's arm and back up again. Then moved it to his chest, brushing his thumb over Will's nipple. 

Will covered his hand and moved it to his mouth, Will kissed the back of his hand. “Come here.” He said tugging T closer. 

He kissed him again, slowly, and moved closer to him. Will explored his chest slowly. 

T broke the kiss and pushed Will onto his back. “Can I….?” He said looking Will up and down. 

“Of course.” Will said relaxing back.

They took their time kissing, touching, exploring one another's bodies until, they both fell asleep. 

The next morning, sun streamed into the window.. Will rolled over and opened his eyes blinking against the bright light. 

He saw T, laying beside him, his face completely relaxed in sleep. Will had never really thought about how attractive he was. It wasn't anything he ever would have considered. But he was extremely easy on the eyes. 

T's eyes blinked open. He stared at Will. “Hi.” He whispered. 

“Hey.” Will whispered back. “You okay?” 

“Better than okay.” T said. “You?”

“Perfect.” Will said. “You sure you aren't sorry?” 

“Hell no!” T said. “It was better than I ever dreamed ot could be.” 

“Yeah?” Will asked.

T nodded enthusiastically. “Definitely yes.”

“So how come you never told me?” Will asked. 

“Told you what?” T asked. 

“That you had feelings for me.” Will said. “I wish you had said something.” 

“Would it have mattered?” T asked. “I was confused and didn't understand why I felt the way I did, and by the time I had it figured out you had married Sonny. It would have just made things more complicated for you.” 

“I don't know.” Will said honestly. “But It would have been nice to know.” 

“And….. you were my best friend.” T said. “I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship.”

“But you left, you left and basically disappeared.” Will said, “that alone changed our friendship.” 

“I know, and I hated it. I missed you everyday.” T agreed. “But at the time you thought Sonny hung the moon, even after he treated you like garbage…you know when you told the truth about Arianna, he was so horrible to you and you still chased after him.” 

“I made a lot of mistakes back then.” Will said. 

“I never understood what you saw in him.” T said. 

“I don't know.” Will said, “I can't explain it, I just didn't know any better I guess.” 

“That's the best you got?” T said. “You can't come up with anything better?” 

“I thought I deserved the way he treated me.” Will said shrugging. “Now I know better.” 

“So why stay with him.” T asked, aware that he was being redundant but he was seemingly unable to help himself. He needed an answer, one that made sense. 

“I told you, that's for Arianna.” Will said. “She adores him and she is happy with us together. 

“But don't you want to be happy, to have some kind of a life.” T asked. 

“I do have a life, and Arianna is more important than that.” Will said stubbornly. 

“You know Arianna is a pretty well rounded kid, she will understand. And it isn't like you would ever keep her from him.” T said. 

“I just can't, I can't turn her life upside down to make myself happy.” Will said. 

“And what if this Paul guy walked through the door today, what about then?” T asked. 

“Not gonna happen.” Will said. “He will never come back.” 

“What if he did?” T pressed. 

“He won't.” Will said throwing the covers off and sitting up. “You want breakfast?” He asked, sliding his underwear on and pulling them up when he stood up. 

“Sure.” T said. “What do you have in mind?” 

“Come on, get up, we can go to the pub.” Will said. 

“Mkay.” T said, getting up.

Will's phone started ringing, Will dug it out of his pants pocket and answered it while he pulled his pants on. 

“Yeah!” He answered, without looking at the caller ID. 

“What happened to you last night?” Brian asked. “I thought you were coming by the hospital?” 

“Oh.” Will said. “Yeah sorry about that, I meant to text you, I kinda got sidetracked.” 

“What are you doing this morning?” Brian asked. 

“I have a lot of errands.” Will said, “I am about to get some breakfast and get to it. Can I call you later?” He asked, walking into the living room and grabbing his shirt from the couch, pulling it over his head. 

“Sure.” Brian answered. 

“Thanks.” Will said disconnecting the call. 

Will turned to see T leaning against the door jam to the bedroom. “That the guy from the hospital?” He asked. 

“Who?” Will asked. 

“Come on Will, we're both adults.” T said “I know about the guy from the hospital, were you supposed to see him last night?” 

“Yeah.” Will said. 

“Do you love him?” T asked. 

Will shook his head, “I haven't known him long enough to love him, I don't even know if I can ever love anyone again.” 

“You will, in time, you will find someone to love again.” T said. 

“I hope you're right.” Will said, “Now let's go get that breakfast.”


	8. Chapter 8

Two months later….

Will sat on the park bench and watched Sonny and Ari on the swings, she was giggling and laughing uncontrollably at whatever Sonny was saying to her. Sonny pushed her higher and higher and she cried out gleefully. 

Moments like these made it hard for him to consider leaving Sonny… Arianna truly loved him, as she should, he had always been her dad, and he always would be. 

But he didn't, the truth was he couldn't stand to even share the same air space as Sonny, and it was getting worse every single day. Every minute that he spent with T and Brian, made him realize how miserable he was. He had been thinking about a way out, about what the effects would be on Arianna and her life. Wondering if she would be able to adjust to a new normal. 

T and even Brian had both been making really strong cases about why he needed to leave Sonny, listing all the reasons, and he had to admit that they actually made a lot of sense. He hadn't told either one of them but he had almost convinced himself that it was possible, that his daughter wouldn't hate him, and then they have a day like this, and he remembered why he was doing this in the first place. 

“Daddy!!! Come swing with me.” Arianna called. 

He waved to her and smiled, but he didn't move to go to her. 

“Please…” she begged. “Come on, it's fun.” 

Realizing that she wasn't going to give up easily, he took a deep breath and got up. He went over and sat down in the swing beside her. 

“What's so funny over here?” He asked. “I saw you giggling.” 

“Daddy Sonny is silly, that's all.” She answered. 

“Ahh.” Will said, letting the subject drop. He didn't want to know… didn't care.” 

Will pushed off and pumped his legs, they swang side by side for a few minutes before Sonny cleared his throat. “I thought after we're done here, we could go and get some hot chocolate and then maybe we can go shopping.” 

“YAY!!!!” Arianna cheered. “I love shopping.” 

Will bit back a groan, and gave Arianna a tight smile. It was going to be a long day. They had only been at the park for a couple of hours and he was already tired of pretending that they were a happy family. 

A little while later they walked out of the park, hand in hand in hand… and went over to the square. Will found an empty table with Arianna while Sonny went in the coffee shop and got in line for the hot chocolate. 

“Are you having fun daddy?” Arianna asked, blinking at him innocently. 

“Sure, baby girl, I love spending time with you.” Will answered. “You know that right? Any day with my girl is a good day.” 

“It's the best day ever!” She agreed. 

“Mmmmm” Will said noncommittally.

“Will…” Brian said stopping beside the table. “Hey!” 

He crouched down beside Arianna. “Hi, Arianna.” He said winking at her, and kissing her cheek.

“Hi.” She whispered back blushing. 

“Brian!” Will said standing up, “Hi. What are you doing here?” he asked. 

Brian stood up too, and took a step toward Will. “Just cutting through the square on the way to work, I was going to get some coffee to get me through the day. What about you, what are you guys doing here?” 

“Uhh, we are going shopping.” Will said. “Sonny is getting us hot chocolate, right Ari?” 

“And a cookie.” Arianna agreed. “I love cookies.” 

“Ahh, so Sonny is here.” Brian said looking around. He was unable to keep the disappointment from his voice. 

“Yeah, right over there.” Will said inclining his head toward the coffee shop. 

“Okay.” Brian said taking the hint and backing off. “So shopping huh?” He asked. 

“Apparently so, it was Sonny's idea.” Will said, trying to keep the disdain from his own voice. “Arianna, honey why don't you go see what is taking daddy so long.” he suggested. 

“Okay.” She said easily, she jumped out of the chair and skipped off. 

“So, I haven't seen you in a few days.” Brian said as soon as she was out of earshot.” 

Will shoved his hands into his pockets. He wanted to touch Brian as much as he knew Brian wanted to touch him. He was well aware that it had been 6 days, 6 extremely long days, since he had ‘seen’ Brian. 

“I know.” Will said, “I'm sorry about that, I have been… busy.” 

“I know, I guess I just miss you.” Brian said. “And I have news that I want to share with you.” 

“What is it?” Will asked intrigued. 

“Later..” Brian said, “I want to tell you in private.” 

“Oh, okay.” Will said. “I can see if I can get away tonight, if that's a good time.” 

“I can make that work.” Brian said, “I will find someone to cover the last half of my shift.” 

“Oh…” Will said surprised. “It must be important.” He said. 

“It is.” Brian said. “I really want...…” 

“Brian.” Sonny said walking up to the table. “What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, hey Sonny. I was just talking to Will.” He said. 

“Oh, I didn't realize you two would have anything to talk about.” He said. “I thought after what happened between you and me that you and Will would hate each other.” 

Brian gave him a sarcastic smile. “Oh, yeah well, we all make mistakes, right.” He said sardonically. “See you around Will, Sonny.” He said walking off. 

Sonny looked over at Will, “What was that about?” He asked sitting the drinks down on the table. “What did he want?” 

Will shrugged, “He was just saying hi, I have seen him around at the hospital when I go to visit Marlena.” 

“Oh.” Sonny said. “Well, just ignore him, I am sure he is just trying to see how things are working out between us, I think he was pretty devastated when you and I got back together.” 

Will rolled his eyes, Sonny sure did have a high opinion of himself these days. “Yeah, I'm sure you're right.” He said. 

Will sat down and took a sip of his hot chocolate and turned to Arianna who was busily munching on an enormous cookie.

“Mmmm this is good.” Sonny said, taking a sip of his own chocolate. “You ready to go shopping? He asked Arianna. 

Arianna shoved the last bite of cookie into her mouth and nodded enthusiastically. 

“Well let's go then.” Sonny said leading the way.

Later that evening Sonny pulled the car into the driveway at the mansion. Arianna was sound asleep in the back seat. 

“You get Ari and I will get the bags.” Will said, gathering the bags out of the trunk. He led them up the sidewalk and held the door open for Sonny. 

Sonny carried Arianna in and up the stairs. He went into her room while Will went straight on to their room. It was already late and he wanted to hurry up and get over to Brians, and since Ari was asleep, it was the perfect time. 

Will went into the room and dropped the packages onto the bed. Most of the stuff they had purchased had either been for Sonny, or Sonny’s idea, so he could deal with it all. He wasn’t necessarily interested in playing house or dress up. Will pulled out his phone and sent Brian a text saying that he was going to shower and change and then he would be right over. 

Without waiting for a response he went into the huge walk in closet and selected a pair of comfortable worn jeans and a checkered button down. Then went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

He showered and dressed quickly, then rubbed some bed head into his hair. When he opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom Sonny was waiting for him. It almost felt like deja vu… they seemed to do this a lot.

“Where are you going?” Sonny asked. 

“I have some things I need to get done.” Will replied. 

“Like what?” Sonny said walking toward him. “We were at almost every store in town at some point today.” 

“Just some things, nothing that you need to worry about.” Will said, pulling out his phone when it buzzed in his pocket. 

He unlocked it and looked at the text. It was from T, “You coming over tonight?” 

“Who's that?” Sonny asked, looking down at Will's phone. 

“No one important.” Will lied. 

Sonny placed his hands on Will's shoulders. “Will, why don't you stay here tonight, with me?” He said persuasively. He slid his hands down Will's chest. “We had a good day, right? We could have a good night too.” He said, fiddling with the buttons on Will's shirt. 

Will slid his phone back in his back pocket. He put his hands over Sonny's and then wrapped his fingers around Sonny's. He pulled Sonny's hands from his body. “Yeah, that's not happening.” He said, dropping Sonny's hands. 

“Can't you just put some effort into being a family?” Sonny snapped. “We were good together once before, we could be that again. If you would just TRY!!” he said, putting his hands on Will's face. He pulled Will forward and kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth. 

Will jerked away. “What the hell?” He asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Sonny’s eyes hardened momentarily, before the mask fell into place again. “Will, you never let me touch you anymore, don't you miss it.” Sonny asked. “Everyone has…... needs…. I have needs.” 

“Your needs, really aren’t my problem...” Will said, “And for the record, we will never, could never… be good together again. Too much has happened between us, and I don’t have amnesia anymore.” 

“You know that Arianna wants us to be together.” Sonny said, playing his ace… 

“And she is the ONLY reason, I am still here.” Will said, striding out the door, closing it behind him. 

Will got into his car and pulled out his phone. He texted T back that he wasn't going to be able to come tonight, then he drove himself over to Brian's apartment. Though technically T and Brian both knew about each other he made every effort to not rub it in either of their faces. 

He got out of the car and walked up the stairs. It was just a couple of minutes before he was knocking on the door.

Brian opened the door shirtless, and unceremoniously jerked him inside the apartment. He pressed Will back against the door. Kissing him roughly, unbuttoning his shirt, jerking it from the waistband of his jeans. 

When he finally needed air he pulled back and rested his forehead against Will's. He reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped Will's pants shoving them over his hips. 

Will looked at him and grinned. “Missed me huh?” He asked, running his hands over Brian's pecs, fingers drifting down, tracing the muscles in his perfectly sculpted abdomen. 

“You have no idea.” Brian said, “It was all I could do to not touch you today at the square, I wanted to drag you off to the alley and have my way with you.” Brian confessed. 

Will chuckled and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck, “As amazing as that would have been.” Will said kissing the side of his neck, licking a path to his ear. “My daughter was right there…”

“I know, that's why I made myself behave.” Brian said. “I do have some restraint.” 

“Mmmm” Will agreed, running his nose along the shell of his ear. “What's holding you back now?” He teased. 

“That sounds like a challenge.” Brian said, pulling Will off of the door, he turned him around and shoved him onto the couch. Brian grinned as his eyes widened and pulled his pants and underwear from his legs. He threw them over his shoulder. Then quickly shed his own sweatpants and underwear. 

“Come on, Up and hold on.” He commanded, motioning to the back of the couch. Will scrambled to his knees and held on to the back of the couch as instructed. 

Brian took in the sight of Will, knees on the edge of the couch, legs spread, ass out, chest resting on the back of the couch. It was a marvelous sight. “Don't move.” Brian said. “I will be right back.” 

Will groaned, “Seriously?” He said, “You couldn't plan ahead?” He teased. 

“Oh I had plans…” Brian called over his shoulder, I just couldn't wait to carry them out.” 

Brian hurried into the bedroom and grabbed his supplies from the drawer and then hurried back in the living room. 

When he stopped at the couch he ripped the package open and rolled it onto his length. Then drizzled on some lube, and fisted himself a few times. Coating himself with the slick liquid. Then he brought his fingers to Will’s entrance and pressed carefully with one finger, pumping it in and out before adding a second one. 

Will pushed back into his fingers. “Hurry.” he said. 

“Just a minute.” Brian said, “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t, just hurry.” Will said bucking against his hand. 

“I think you missed me.” Brian quipped, pulling his hand away. 

He put his hands on the round globes of Will’s ass and pulled his cheeks apart, then he leaned down and blew a warm stream of air across him, watching Will’s muscles clench. He flicked his tongue across him and Will let out a strangled cry. 

“You like that?” Brian asked, working his tongue inside. 

“MMMMmmmm” Will said, pressing back against him, seeking more. Will trembled against his mouth, and squeezed his eyes shut against the pleasure that washed over him. 

After a few minutes, Brian pulled back and grabbed Will’s hips, holding him tight as he lined up against him. “This is going to be fast.” he said. “Hold on.” 

“Do it already.” Will said. 

Brian snapped his hips forward, burying himself in Will’s heat. 

Will cried out again, holding tightly to the back of the couch as Brian pumped into him over and over again. The rhythm was relentless. 

Brian reached around Will and wrapped his fingers around Will’s cock, stroking his length, swiping his thumb over the head smearing the cum leaking from him. 

“God… Brian….” Will groaned, “Yessss…” 

“Come on Will, Give it to me, I need you to let go…” he whispered. “I am not going to last much longer.” He rubbed the sweat from his forehead with the back of his forearm. 

Will bit down into his bottom lip, to keep from screaming through his orgasm. Hot jets of cum painted the couch beneath him as he felt the warm evidence of Brian’s release deep inside of him. 

They both collapsed against the couch. Brian rested against his back for a couple of minutes catching his breath before he gently pulled out of Will’s welcoming body and disposed of the condom. He got up and helped Will up. 

He grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. 

Will took in the room, the lights were out and there were candles around the room, the flickering light cast a romantic glow. There was a bottle of champagne chilling beside the bed. 

Will looked at him. “What is all of this?” he asked. 

Brian shrugged. “I just thought you may want to celebrate with me.” he said. 

“Of course, but what are we celebrating?” Will asked confused. 

“Come on.” Brian said. He led Will over to the bed and pulled the covers back, holding them for Will to slip beneath them. He settled in and leaned against the headboard. 

Brian crawled in beside him and then turned to face him. “Okay, so you are going to think that I am crazy but….” 

“Try me.” Will said. 

“Okay so before all of this between us started, I sent out a bunch of resumes across the United States and today I got a call. It was from UCLA Medical Center.” Brian said waiting for that to sink in. When Will didn’t say anything he continued. “They want me! They want me to come there and be an Emergency room physician.” he said. 

“That’s in California.” Will said. 

Brian smiled. “Yeah.” he said. “That’s why I am going to turn them down.” 

Will blinked, confused. “Turn them down, you aren’t going?” he asked dumbly. “Then what are we celebrating?” 

Brian reached over and opened the champagne. He poured each of them a glass and then handed one to Will. “I guess, It is just nice to be wanted.” Brian said. “So here is to being wanted.” he clinked his glass against Will’s and then took a sip of the bubbly liquid. 

Will took a small sip from his flute. “Brian, wait, you have to think about this…” he said. “UCLA medical center is one of the most prestigious hospitals in the country, This is a real honor.” 

“I know.” Brian said. “Believe me, I have thought about it.” 

“Then why are you not going?” Will asked. “You would have to be crazy to turn them down.” 

“I can’t.” Brian said. “I have a life here, you are here.” 

Will’s eyes widened again. “You can’t stay here for me.” he said. “Brian, tell me you are not turning them down because of me.” 

“Well, not entirely… but yeah, I don’t want to leave you, when I sent all of those resumes out, there was nothing holding me here.” 

“I am not holding you here.” Will insisted, he sat his champagne down on the bedside table and turned to face Brian. “This…” he motioned between them, “This thing between us, as amazing as it is, it will never be anything more than it is.” he said. “I have to stay with Sonny, Arianna deserves to have a life with both of her parents together.” 

Brian shook his head. “Will, you deserve to be happy, and Arianna deserves to see you happy and alive, you think that she does not see how miserable you are, but I know that she does. One day you are going to wake up and realize that, and when you do I am going to be here.” he said. 

“You can’t put your life on hold, waiting for something that may never happen.” Will insisted. “I think you should take it.” 

Brian laid down and pulled Will down on top of him. He slid his hand down Will’s back. “I can’t leave you.” he said. “Will, I….” 

Will kissed him deeply, silencing him. He knew what Brian was going to say, and he didn’t want to hear it, couldn’t hear it. It would only complicate the situation more. He was already dealing with his own feelings. He had never been one to have casual relationships. He knew that he wasn’t really cut out for that. 

Brian rolled on top of him, declaration of love forgotten for the moment. Will wasn’t ready to hear it yet and he could respect that. He kissed Will’s neck, working his way down his chest, disappearing under the covers……...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul makes an appearance!!! Finally!

Will looked around the locker room to make sure that he had all of his belongings. He had brought his clothes for work so that he could shower at the gym this morning. He had a meeting with Jennifer first thing this morning and he wasn’t sure what it was about, and that made him nervous. 

Satisfied that he had everything he zipped the gym bag and slung the strap over his shoulder. He walked out and stopped at the front desk. T was standing behind the desk, talking to someone on the phone. 

He waited patiently for him to finish with the call and then hang the phone up. “Hey.” He said. 

“Hey!” T said, coming over and leaning on the counter close to him. He could tell that T wanted to kiss him but there were people all around. T hadn't quite worked out how to be comfortable with his new found situation in public yet.. and then there was always the need to be discreet on Will's part. “You done for today?” he asked instead. 

“Yeah, I have a work meeting this morning and then lunch with Neil.” Will said. “You wanna meet us for lunch?” he asked. 

“Ugghh… I wish I could.” T said. “I am stuck here late today.” 

“Oh okay.” Will said, “Another time then.” 

“You could come by tonight though, if you want.” T said. 

“Oh yeah, totally.” Will said. “I will see you later then.” 

“Awesome.” T said. “See you then.”

Will walked out of the gym and jumped into his car. He drove across town to the office of the Spectator. He hopped out and hurried in, then he stopped by his desk and picked up his phone messages. He sifted through them. There wasn’t anything terribly important so he laid them to the side. He went and knocked on Jennifer’s office door. 

She looked up and motioned him in. 

“Hey.” He said, “You wanted to see me?” 

“Yes, Will.” she said. “Have a seat, I have a new assignment for you.” she said passing him a folder across the desk. 

“Oh Great.” Will said accepting the folder. He sat down and opened it and glanced at the papers inside. 

“How are things with you?” Jennifer asked. “Are you settling in?” 

Will scratched the back of his head. Not quite sure what she was getting at… “Umm, yeah I guess, I mean…. It has been a while since I got back and my memories are filling in more and more everyday.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Jennifer said. “I saw Marlena and she filled me in, I really thought that everything was fine. You seem to have adjusted well, but Adrienne seems to think that you need some rest, she suggested that maybe you should take some time off... She said that things at home with Sonny have seemed strained. So if you do need some time off… all you have to do is say the word.” 

“Oh my God.” Will groaned. “Thank you Jennifer, seriously.” he said, “But if things are strained at home, it has everything to do with her son and nothing to do with my job, I am fine I promise.” he said getting up. 

Jennifer stood as well. “Umm, yeah okay.” she said. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

“Don’t even worry about it.” Will said. “I will get to work on this right away.” he said holding up the folder. 

Jennifer nodded and he walked out of the office without another word. Anger unfurled low and deep in the pit of his stomach. Who in the hell did Adrienne think she was, and was she really so blind to anything that involved her precious baby boy that she thought his work had anything to do with what made their relationship strained. Did she not see what a self absorbed prick she had raised. Of course she didn't, how could she, Sonny was pretty much a male carbon copy of her.

He stopped back by his desk and picked up his messenger bag and coat and left again. He wasn't going to get anything done today, not with the anger seething through him. He drove around trying to calm himself down before lunch. He briefly contemplated blowing off lunch and going over to Brian’s but he had not seen Neil in a couple of weeks and he was long overdue for a reality check, the kind that only Neil could give. 

He looked at his watch, and saw that it was just about time for his lunch date. He drove over to the restaurant and got out. Neil’s car was already in the lot so he breezed in and right past the hostess station. He found Neil in the back corner booth. 

“Hey!” Neil said when he walked up. “How’s it going?” 

Will dropped into the booth opposite of him. “Ugh” he said in answer. “Don't ask.” 

“That good huh?” Neil teased, when Will didn’t respond. “What is it, is something wrong?”

“Yeah.” Will said, “Everything is wrong.” 

“Like?” Neil asked. Will, like his mom, had a tendency to be a little melodramatic at times.

“Oh you know, Just little things like the fact that I am living with someone that I despise to make the one person that I love more than anyone else in the world happy, but every day I stay there, in that house, with him, I become more and more and more miserable.” Will said. “And you know what is more screwed up than that, Sonny’s mother is even worse than he is. I can’t stand to look at her, and I don’t want to be in the same room with her. I don’t think I can go back to that house, I wish I never had to go there again.” 

“Okay, well you don’t have to… you know that right?” Neil said. “You can just walk away and never look back.” 

“No I can’t I have to consider Arianna…” Will said. 

“Okay….” Neil said, “Look, you are totally using Arianna as an excuse man.” 

“No… I am…” Will started. 

“Will, you are, and you know it.” Neil said. “I know that you got back together with Sonny to see if you can make things work for her, and you have really tried and no one can deny that, but it isn’t working, and you know it.”

“I want her to have a better life than I did. What’s wrong with that?” Will said. 

“Nothing is wrong with that, but Will you have options, choices…” Neil said. 

“I am not staying with Sonny because I was worried about my options.” Will said indignantly. 

“Yeah, I know that, I am just saying… you know what, nevermind, speaking of your options…” Neil said. “How are things with Brian and T?” 

The waitress came to the table and took their orders and then wandered off. 

“Good.” Will said, going back to their conversation. 

“Just good?” Neil said. 

“Yeah, I mean, what else is there to say?” Will said. 

“Okay, So things are good.” Neil said. “Good with both, better with one or the other?” 

“Not really… well maybe, I don't know to be honest.” Will said shaking his head. 

“Okay Will, I know that this has been working for you, but you do know you are going to have to make a choice sooner or later, right?.” Neil said. 

“A choice?” Will asked, “You mean between Brian and T?” 

“Umm Yeah.” Neil said, “I know that you are trying to keep it casual with the both of them but, that isn’t going to last forever.” 

“Why wouldn’t it?” Will asked. Even though he knew that Neil was right. Brian was already doing things, and saying things that were not indicative of a ‘friends with benefits’ type of thing, and T well yeah he had not made his feelings hard to guess. 

“Because!” Neil said. “In case you haven’t worked it out for yourself, At the very least T is in a very deep LIKE with you, and has been for a long time. It isn’t right for you to play with his emotions.” 

“But they are perfect, together….” Will groused. 

“What do you mean they are perfect together?” Neil asked, Then he shook his head, “Don’t you dare tell me they are sleeping with each other too? Or worse yet, God Will, you are all not sleeping together are you?” he sputtered. 

“What?” Will asked shocked, “God No. Where would you even get that idea?” 

“Explain then, what did you mean?” Neil asked. 

“I just meant that together, They are the perfect guy for me. What I have with them will be the closest I ever come to having anything remotely as good as what I had with Paul.” Will said wistfully, “T used to be my best friend, he knows me in ways that almost no one else does. He is sweet and kind and considerate and he makes me feel like there isn’t anyone else in the world when we are together.”

“Ummm hmmm, and what about Brian, It’s different with him?” Neil guessed. 

“Completely different.” Will said. “With Brian things are more…I don’t know how to explain it. I guess the word would be…..physical.” Will said. 

“Meaning?” Neil asked. 

Will wiggled his eyebrows, “Brian is HOT! And the sex is HOT! Most of the time we never even make it to a bed.” Will teased. 

“Okay, Okay, sorry I asked. TMI!” Neil said shushing him. 

Will laughed, “Sorry… but you know what I mean.” He said.   
“Anyway the point is that between the two of them, I have something very close to what I had with Paul. I am just having fun after all.” 

“Okay so what you are saying is T is the emotional side and Brian is the physical side of the same coin.” Neil said. 

“Yeah basically.” Will said. “That's messed up right?” 

“Umm yeah.” Neil agreed. “Sooner or later, feelings are going to get involved. More than they already are, I don't want to see you get hurt.”

“Okay fine.” Will said, “Fine. I will figure it out. It isn't like it even matters. I am stuck with Sonny, and before you go preaching at me, I know all about T’s feelings and I am pretty sure Brian was going to say he loved me the other day.” 

“It’s even worse than I thought, you can not keep going on like this.” Neil admonished. “You need to do something Will, Walk away from Sonny, try and put your life back together in a way that makes you happy. If Sonny ever finds out about this, he is going to make your life a living hell, and we both know it.” 

“Yeah, I know, I have been thinking about it.” Will confessed. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep going on like this but.. I seriously don’t know if I can tear Arianna’s world apart like that.” 

“She is a lot tougher than you give her credit for, I keep telling you that.” Neil said. 

“I know she is.” Will said. “But I also know how it feels to be forced to choose between your two parents, or maybe even worse, to not be allowed to choose.” Will said. “It really messed with me.” 

“Yes, but you aren’t going to force her to choose or keep her from choosing. I know you will always do whatever necessary to make sure that she has an amazing childhood and a relationship with Sonny, even if you are not together.. And honestly, you will be much better off if you are NOT with Sonny, you have to take care of you too, you know.” 

“Will, what are you doing here?” Sonny asked, walking up to the table, rage showing in his eyes.

Will glanced up, swallowing a groan. This day just kept getting better and better. “Having lunch obviously.” he snapped. 

“Yes, I see that.” Sonny’s tone was clipped and his face looked even more pinched than usual. His eyes flickered to Neil, “Neil.” he said in a cold tone. 

“Sonny.” Neil answered in a equally icy tone. 

“Nice to see that you always have Will’s best interests at heart.” Sonny snapped. “But maybe you wanna mind your own business from here on out.” 

“Will is my best friend and therefore is my business.” Neil forced himself to remain calm. He stood up, opened his wallet and dropped a couple of bills on the table. “Will, sorry to eat and run but I have to go. I’m gonna see you this weekend. Think about what I said though, I really think it is in your best interests.” he winked at Will and walked off. 

Sonny sat down across from Will and pushed Neil’s plate to the side. “What the hell Will?” he said. “I don’t want you spending time with someone that is encouraging you to leave me, it isn’t right.” he crossed his arms over his chest. “You need to stay away from him.”

Will rolled his eyes. It was just like Sonny to think he could order him to stay away from his best friend. “Neil isn’t saying anything that I haven’t already been thinking for months, and you and I both know it.” he said. 

“You may be thinking about it, but you aren’t going anywhere, as long as Arianna wants you with me…” Sonny said with a smug smile. 

“Well lucky for me she isn't here right now. And for the record, I will spend my time with who I damn well please.” Will said getting up and walking off without another word. If he wasn't so angry he would have enjoyed seeing the color drain from Sonny's face. 

He got in his car and leaned his head back against the seat rest for a minute. All he had been hearing lately was how he needed to put his happiness first, for once. Maybe he should listen. He glanced at his watch, he still had a couple of hours before he could pick Arianna up from school, and he sure didn't want to go home. He decided to go and see Marlena, she always gave the best advice, plus her office was at the hospital, and if he ran into Brian while he was there… Well that would be okay too. 

He drove over to the hospital and parked in the visitor parking area. He walked in the main door, avoiding the emergency room for the time being. He took the elevator up to the 2nd floor and then stepped out into the hallway. It was unusually quiet. 

He walked down the hall and stuck his head into Marlena's office. Her receptionist was sitting behind the desk. She looked up when the door opened. “Will.” She said warmly. “It's soo great to see you. I haven't seen you around here very much lately.” 

“Thanks, you too.” Will said. “Is my grandma in?” He asked. 

“She sure is, go right in. I know she will be thrilled to see you.” She said. 

“Thanks.” Will said. He walked over and knocked lightly on the door then opened it and went in. 

Marlena looked up from the chart she was reading. “Will.” She said, getting up, and going to him. She wrapped him in a warm hug. “I am so glad you came by, I miss you..” She gushed.

Will returned the hug. “I miss you too grandma.” He said. 

“Come on, let's sit.” She said leading him over to the couch in the corner of the room. “How are you?” She asked. 

Will sat down on the couch. “Honestly?” He asked. 

“Yes of course.” She said. “You know you can tell me anything.” 

“I have made such a mess out of my life.” Will whined. 

“What happened?” She asked. 

“Nothing new.” Will said. “Just the same issues I have had for months.” 

“Things still aren't better with Sonny?” She guessed. 

“No, and they never will be.” Will agreed. “Neil and Brian and T all keep telling me to leave him, but I can't…. I swore I would give Arianna a better life than I had.” 

“And you think by staying with Sonny, even though you don't love him, you are doing that?” She asked. 

“Yes, she wants her dads together.” Will said. “I know what it feels like to just want your parents together.” 

“Okay, I know you do, but let me ask you.” Marlena said. “Now that you are grown, and have a child of your own, do you think you would have been happier if Sami and Lucas or Sami and Austin had stayed together for your sake?” 

“I don't know.” Will said. “They would have fought all the time either way.” 

“Of course they would have, because they were not in love, not meant to be to be together.” Marlena said. “And the happy times that you did have, may have been tainted with memories of how one or the other of them wanted to be anywhere but where they were.” 

Will leaned his head back on the couch and Marlena gave that a minute to sink in. 

“I want to tell you something.” She said. “I have been keeping this to myself because I didn't think you were ready to hear it. But I think you may be now.” 

“What is it?” Will asked warily. 

“When Arianna stayed with me and John, the last time. What's that been, a couple of months ago now?” She asked rhetorically. “That day Arianna and I had a long talk, she was worried about you.” 

“Worried about me?” Will asked. “Why?” 

“She asked when Paul is going to come back.” Marlena said. “She said you needed him to come back and make you laugh, and smile again.” 

“Oh god.” Will groaned. That made sense, that had been the day that he told her he missed Paul.

“Kids are very intuitive.” She said. “I know you have been very careful to keep you feelings hidden from her, but I do have to tell you there is no light in your eyes anymore.” 

“What can I do Grandma?” He asked. 

“I think you should do what is best for you, Arianna will be happy, if you are happy.” She said. “Maybe you should call Paul, or go see him.” 

Will shook his head stubbornly. “No… that's the last thing I would do.” He said. “He left me, remember?” 

“Because he thought it was the best thing for you.” She pointed out. 

“Doesn't matter.” Will said stubbornly. He looked down at his watch and was surprised to see that he had been there over an hour. “I gotta go.” He said standing up. “Thanks Grandma.” He said hugging her. 

“Think about what I said young man.” She said. 

“I will.” He said, as he walked through the door.

He went back to the elevator and pressed the call button. He was standing there, staring at the floor, lost in thought, when the door opened. 

He moved to step into the elevator when someone stepped out. Will glanced up.

“Paul.” He said. His breath caught in his throat. He was every bit as breathtaking as Will remembered. “What are you doing here?” He asked when he remembered how to breathe again. 

“Will.” Paul said. “You look great.” His hands curled into fists at his side. 

“So do you.” Will said. The tip of his tongue sneaking out to moisten his lips. “What are doing here?” He asked again. 

“I am here to see Marlena.” He said. “I just got back to town.” 

“Are you moving back?” Will asked. His heart threatening to pound right out of his chest. 

Paul shrugged one shoulder and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. “I haven't decided.” He said. “How's Arianna and Sonny?” 

“Fine.” Will said. He was so confused. His heart threatened to crack right open. On one hand he wanted to throw himself into Paul's arms, kiss him senseless and then beg him to never leave again. On the other hand, Paul had shattered his heart when he left him behind, and he was just coming out of that shell, finally learning to pick up the pieces and try again. His brain screamed at him to run…. As far away as possible, as fast as his wobbly legs would carry him. 

“Good.” Paul said. He had to get away from Will, just a few seconds in his company and he was already fighting down the urge to reach out and touch him, to hug him close, and kiss those lips. He reminded himself that that was no longer his right.. he had given up that right. He had stepped aside to let Will and Sonny be together, just like Will had wanted. At first he had hated Adrienne for coming to his hospital room, and telling him that Will wanted to be with Sonny, but would never tell him because he felt sorry for him, felt responsible for him being paralyzed. But he had come to at least appreciate that someone had the decency to tell him. And she had been right, about Will. She had said Will would never just let him leave, she said he needed to make it seem like his idea. He had denied it even when Paul told him he had made the decision himself to leave, he used his situation, not being able to walk as an excuse. Will was fiercely loyal and had vehemently insisted that he didn't want anyone but him. Paul shook the memory off and smiled at Will. “Well it was good to see you.” He said. “Take care.” He stepped around Will and walked off. 

“You too.” Will whispered long after he was gone….


	10. Chapter 10

Will forced his feet to move and walked into the elevator. Once the elevator opened on the ground floor, he walked out of the hospital in a daze. His plan to see Brian completely forgotten. 

He walked numbly to his car, and managed to get in, close the door and lay his head on the steering before the dam broke and sobs racked his body. 

Every single feeling that he had pushed down, held back, and locked away for the last year and a half came rushing back to him, bombarding him with the pain that he had somehow managed to ignore. If he thought he had been miserable all this time, well he was fooling himself, he hadn't known miserable until now. He hadn't realized what a favor Paul had done him, leaving town after dumping him. Will had thought foolishly that he could not be anymore miserable, that things could not be any worse and he would feel better if he could just see Paul from time to time, to know that he was okay and happy. He knew now that he had been wrong, incredibly wrong. Seeing him, and not being able to touch him was much worse than he ever could have imagined. 

He stayed there, in the parking lot, for much longer than he intended. When he finally pulled himself together it was late afternoon, approaching dusk and Arianna would already be at home. He sighed and headed home himself, even though that was the last place on earth he wanted to be. 

He quietly let himself in, walked upstairs and peeked in Arianna's room. She was there, sitting in the middle of her bed with a plate of cheese and crackers balanced in her lap, TV on her favorite cartoon. Normally he would caution her about too much TV, but today he didn't have the strength for the fight that he knew would come with that observation. So he just continued on down the hall. 

He went in his room and was relieved to see that it was dark and deserted. He went in, stripped down to his underwear and put on some sweats and a tee shirt and then quietly left the room. He climbed the stairs and found an empty unused room, he closed and locked the door and climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up to his neck. 

He couldn't deal with Sonny tonight, didn't even want to look at him, him or his bitch of a mother. He turned on his side and closed his eyes, he was mentally and emotionally exhausted. He fell asleep almost instantly. 

Hours later his phone buzzed continually on the bedside table, the irritating vibration rousing him from his sleep. 

He glanced at the alarm clock, and was surprised to see that it was after midnight. 

He unlocked his phone. There were several missed calls. Marlena, Neil, a couple from T, and a total of from Sonny. Then he opened his texts. All 15 of them. 

He had various messages. Marlena asking him to call her, she wanted to make sure he was okay. Brian saying he missed him, T asking where he was…twice…. damn he had completely forgotten he was supposed to go over to T's after Arianna went to sleep. A ridiculous amount of texts from Sonny, asking where he was, threatening him, he better not be off somewhere screwing around, asking if he was coming home, telling him to not bother coming home.…. And Neil telling him that Sonny was looking for him. Neil again asking if he was okay… 

The phone buzzed again, in his hand. It was Neil calling again. He answered the call. 

“Yeah?” He said gruffly. 

“Will, thank god you're okay. Where are you?” he asked without preamble.

“I am at home, why?” He said. 

“Will, no one could find you. We were all worried sick.” Neil said. 

“What do you mean no one could find me, why are you looking for me?” He asked. 

“Sonny called me looking for you.” Neil said. “So I called T to see if you were with him, he said you were supposed to come over but never did, and he couldn't get in touch with you either, So I got worried. I called and texted and you didn't answer, I was just about to go over to the hospital and check with Brian.” 

Will frowned. “Oh.” He said. “I’m sorry Sonny bothered you, I am at home.” he said “Look, it’s late, I will talk to you later okay? “ 

“Will, are you okay?” Neil asked. 

“Not really.” Will said. “I don’t really want to talk about it though, can you meet me in the morning at the coffee shop in the square at 8am, we will talk about it then.” He said.

“Okay, I will be there.” Neil said before he disconnected the call. 

Will laid the phone to the side and snuggled back down. Sonny could figure it out for himself. He wasn’t ready to face anyone. 

The next morning Will woke early. He didn't feel much better, his eyelids felt like they were lined with sandpaper but he forced himself to get up. He threw the covers back and got to his feet. He left the room, leaving the door opened so the maid would know the room had been used. He went back down to the room he shared with Sonny, Intent on changing clothes, getting Arianna and getting out of there in short order. 

Of course, Sonny was there, yelling at someone on the phone. “I don’t care what you have to do, just find him.” he snapped. 

Will walked in and Sonny looked at him anger coloring his cheeks. “Where the hell have you been?” he demanded. Then he turned his attention back to whoever was on the phone, “Nevermind he is here.” he ended the call and slung the phone down on the bed. 

Will ignored his question and went into the closet to find himself some clothes. 

Sonny followed him. “Didn't you hear me, I asked where the hell you have been?” he asked again. “I want to know where you were, I called you, texted you, checked with all of your friends. I called Hope, to find you.” 

“I was here Sonny, I slept in another room last night.” Will said. 

“Why the hell would you do that?” Sonny asked. 

“Because I wanted space.” Will said. “Now if you will excuse me, I am going to shower, see my daughter and go to work.” he said, stepping around him and walking into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it for a few minutes. With the memory of Paul so fresh in his mind, his misery at his current situation was even more pronounced. 

When he came out, Sonny was gone. He gathered his belongings and walked down to Arianna’s room. She was still asleep. He went in and sat down beside her. 

For a few minutes he just sat quietly and watched her sleep. She was beautiful and looked so peaceful He hated to wake her. “Hey Princess.” he whispered, rubbing small circles on her back. “Time to wake up.” he said. 

She stirred and turned over. He smiled down at her. She smiled back and reached up to hug him.

He hugged her back and then pulled her covers back. “Come on, up, dressed, and teeth brushed in 10 minutes and I will take you to school myself… deal?” he said. 

“YAY! Yes Deal!” she cheered, bounding out of the bed, and hurrying into her closet. Will sent up a silent thank you. He was fortunate that she loved school as much as she did. 

Will made his way downstairs and went into the kitchen, he poured some coffee into his travel mug with some cream and sugar and then gave it a quick stir and popped the lid on. When he picked up the cup and turned to leave, Adrienne was lurking there, blocking the door. 

“Adrienne.” he said, attempting to go around her. 

She stepped in front of him. “Just a minute.” she said. 

“I really don’t have time for this.” Will said. “I have to get Arianna to school.” 

“This won’t take long.” She said. “I think it is about time you stopped all this running around with Neil and whoever else you have been spending your time with and started concentrating on your relationship with my son, don’t you?” 

“You really want to know what I think?” Will snapped. “I think you should mind your own damn business. That’s exactly what I think, I don’t need you asking Jennifer for a break for me, or telling me when to come and go, or who I should be spending my time with. Whatever is going on between Sonny and myself has nothing at all to do with you, and there is nothing that you can do or say to make things any better. Sonny may let you run his life, but you are not running mine.” he said walking around her and out of the kitchen without another word. 

Arianna was at the front door putting her coat on. “Ready to go Princess?” he asked. 

She nodded enthusiastically and picked up her backpack. 

“Let’s go then.” He said leading her out the door. 

After dropping her off at school he went to the square to meet Neil. 

Neil stood up, but Will waved him off. He sat down and placed his cup on the table, toying with the handle. 

“So what happened last night?” Neil asked. “I hate to say it but the fourth time Sonny called me last night he seemed genuinely concerned. And you were there at the mansion the whole time, How did he not see you?” 

“I slept in one of the spare rooms, there are only about a hundred of them there.” Will said. 

“Ahh.” Neil said. “Why? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“Besides the need to be as far away from Sonny as possible all the time?” Will said. “Paul is in town.” 

“What?” Neil asked. “How do you know, why is he here. Did you see him, did you talk to him, what did he say?” 

“One question at a time.” Will said. “You are making my head spin.” 

“Okay… did you see him?” Neil asked. 

“Yeah, I went to see Grandma yesterday after our lunch.” Will said. “He was getting out of the elevator when I got on.” 

“What did he say?” Neil asked. 

“Not much.” Will said. He asked how I am, and about Sonny and Arianna.” 

“What did you say?” Neil asked. 

“That we are all fine.” Will said. 

“LIAR.” Neil said. “You are far from fine.” he accused. “How long is he staying?” 

“I don’t know.” Will said. “He just said he just got back to town. I don’t know if he is staying for good or leaving again. And I don’t care.” 

“AGAIN I CALL BULLSHIT.” Neil said. “I can look at you and tell that this has really thrown you,” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Will said. 

“The hell it doesn’t.” Neil said. “I bet you wanted to jump him.” 

“Well Yeah, but that was just a physical reaction. He hurt me remember.” Will said. “I will never forgive him for that.” 

Neil shook his head, “You will someday… And I predict that it will be sooner rather than later.” 

“Nope, nah huh.” Will said. “I won’t put myself through that again.” 

“Yeah okay lover boy. We will see how long it takes you to leave Sonny now.” Neil teased. 

“Shut up.” Will said. “I have to get to work, I have that new assignment that I have to get started on.” 

“Okay, see ya.” Neil said. 

Will got up and waved as he walked off. 

Neil watched him go, This was really the last thing that WIll needed right now. He was just now coming around to the idea that maybe he didn’t have to stay with Sonny for the rest of his life. He was juggling relationships with two different men, both of which had real potential, and now Paul was back, complicating matters even further. He sighed and was about to get up when T sat down across from him. 

“Hey.” He said. “Have you seen Will?” 

“Good morning to you too T.” Neil said. 

“Sorry Good morning.” T said. “Have you seen Will?” 

Neil chuckled, “Yeah, He just left for work, he went that way. If you hurry you can probably catch him.” 

T remained in the chair across from him. “Is he okay?” he asked instead. 

Neil shrugged. “Sure, I mean I guess so. Why do you ask?” he said.

“He stood me up last night.” T said dejectedly. “I think he was with Brian.” 

“He wasn’t with me.” Brian said sitting down in the third chair at the table. 

Neil groaned. This was going to be fun. He didn’t know if he was up for this. He certainly never signed up to be the referee between Will's conquests. 

“Hey Neil.” Brian said, before turning his attention to the other man. “You are T right?” he said. “I know we met once way back but we never actually had a conversation.” he stuck his hand out to T. 

T looked at him, then shook his hand. “Yeah, and you are Brian, I remember you.” he said. “Will really wasn’t with you last night?” 

“Nope.” Brian said holding up two fingers, “scouts honor.” 

“Where was he, then?” T asked. 

“How should I know?” Brian asked. “I was stopping by to ask Neil if he has seen him.” 

“Yeah, I saw him this morning and he was on his way to work.” Neil said. “But look, I think I need to tell you two something, you need to hear it from somebody and I don’t think it is going to be Will…. At least not right away.” 

“What?” they said in unison. 

“Paul is back.” Neil said. “Will saw him last night and it has really messed with his head. He is confused and he is going to be dealing with a lot of unresolved feelings. So the two of you need to take it easy on him. “ 

Brian and T looked at each other. Neither one of them sure what to think. 

“What's he doing back?” T finally asked. “So Will was with him, they are already back together?” 

“No.” Neil said, “But Will ran into him yesterday at the hospital and it really upset him.” 

“Oh.” Brian said. “Wait Will was at the hospital yesterday, I didn't see him.” 

“Is he okay?” T asked again. 

“He isn't himself, that's all.” Neil said. “He is confused about what he wants.” 

“Will hasn't really talked to me alot about Paul.” Brian said. “What really happened with them?” 

“I get the feeling, you and Will don't talk much at all.” Neil quipped. 

T rolled his eyes. It wasn't anything he didn't already know, but it wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear either.

Brian flashed his killer smile, but didn't confirm or deny. “So is Will still hung up on this guy or what?” He asked. 

Neil nodded. “Honestly yeah, I think so… but I was beginning to see a change in Will.” 

“Meaning?” T said. 

“Just that I think eventually he could have been happy with one of you.” He said motioning between the two of them. He looked at his watch. “Okay, I have to go.” He said. “You two behave yourselves.” He called as he walked off. 

Brian and T sat there for several long minutes, not saying anything. Finally Brian spoke, “Do you know this guy?” He asked. “Paul, I mean.” 

T shook his head. “No, I don't know him personally.” He answered. “But I know Will, have known him for a long time and Will is still in love with Paul, the way he still talks about him, the hurt in his eyes, the lingering hope that Will tries so hard to keep at bay…. All of that makes it painfully obvious.”

“You aren't making me feel all warm and fuzzy here.” Brian complained. 

“And you think this news makes me happy?” T countered. “I am already sharing Will with you.” 

Brian chuckled. “WELL….technically I am the one sharing with you.” He said. “Will and I were already umm…” 

“Sleeping together…. yeah I know.” T finished for him. “I didn't plan on coming back here and spilling my guts to Will, guilting him into whatever it is that we have, I just wanted to come back, check on him, and rebuild our friendship.”

“Hey!” Brian said. “You didn't guilt Will into anything, he doesn't feel that way, you know that right?” 

“Yeah, I know.” T said. “But I am also smart enough to know he doesn't feel the same way I feel. This is Will's way of moving on.. safely. He knows that I love him and that no matter what happens we are always going to be best friends.” 

Brian nodded.. “Well if it makes you feel any better, I think being with me is just more or less physical gratification, and maybe a little bit about how satisfying it will be when Sonny finds out.” 

“Don't sell yourself short.” T said. “I think you mean more to him that you know.” 

“I'm guessing that it isn't going to matter much with Paul back, but thank you for saying that.” Brian said. 

“We need to see this guy for ourselves.” T said. “Scope out our competition.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Brian said. “Any ideas?” 

“We don't need one.” T said, inclining his head toward the center of the square. 

John was walking toward them with someone that he didn't recognize. He had his arm threw around his shoulder and he was beaming. 

“That him?” Brian asked. 

“Yeah I would bet my life on it.” He said, “Come on.” He got out of his seat and Brian followed close behind. 

T walked right up to John, “Mr Black, great to see you again.” He said holding out his hand. 

John shook his hand. “Tad, Right?” He said. “You used to work at Common grounds and Club TBD right, Will's friend?” 

“Yeah, that's me.” T said. “I just moved back to town a few months ago. Oh this is my friend Brian.” He said motioning to Brian. 

“Hey Brian.” John said shaking his hand too. “I'm sorry John said, where are my manners, this is my Son, Paul Narita.” He said introducing the other man.

T and Brian both shook hands with Paul. “So you are friends of Will's, Paul asked. 

“Yeah something like that.” Brian said. 

“Well it was nice to meet you both.” Paul said, not particularly caring for the way they seemed to be assessing him. 

”Yeah, same here… have a nice visit home.” T said. 

Paul turned back and smiled, “Oh I'm not visiting.” He said. “I am home for good.” 

John and Paul walked off leaving Brian and T to stare after them. 

“Well that ain't good.” Brian said. 

“Not at all.” T agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

“Ari, has her sleepover tonight, at her friends house right? Sonny asked. 

Will nodded, but didn't say a word. 

“The same one as last time?” Sonny asked. 

“Yep.” Will said. “The only friend she is allowed to spend the night with.” 

“Okay, just checking.” He said. “So what are you going to do tonight then?” Sonny asked.

“I am going out.” Will said evasively. Truth be told he didn't really have any definitive plans. He had asked Neil if he wanted to have dinner or maybe catch a hockey game or something. Neil was supposed to get back to him, but regardless of his Neil's answer Will wasn't staying at home, that was the last thing he would do. 

He turned to watch Arianna twirling around the skating rink. She glided this way and that, making it look so easy. She was much more graceful that he had ever been. 

“Well, I thought maybe we could actually go out together.” Sonny said. He reached over and put his hand over Will's on his knee. “You know like a date.” He finished. “We haven't done that in a while.”

Will looked down at Sonny's hand on his. Then he picked Sonny's hand up and put it back on his own leg. “Not happening.” Will said. “I just told you, I have plans.” 

“So cancel them.” Sonny said, reaching out to him again. “We haven't had a night alone in a long time, this is our chance to reconnect.” 

Will stood up and moved away. The last thing he wanted was Sonny pawing all over him. 

“I am not cancelling my plans.” Will said. 

“Well what am I supposed to do?” Sonny said, frustration pouring into his words. “We haven't even….you know…. in months.” he hissed. 

Will looked at him dumbfounded. “Had sex… yeah I know…” Will said nonchalantly. “And, about that…. it isn't going to change anytime soon…. really, honestly, probably never.” 

“Well, I am not gonna wait forever.” Sonny snapped. 

“Then you better be looking for someone who is interested in having sex with you then.” Will said. 

Arianna skated up to them. “Skate with me daddy.” She said holding her hands out to both of them. 

Will laughed. “Oh no…” he said. “I'm not gonna bust my butt. Daddy is a klutz, remember?” He said. “You know I can't skate.” 

“Please.” She begged. “I'll help you.” 

“It's a definite no for me.” He said. “But Daddy Sonny will skate with you.” He pushed Sonny toward her. “RIGHT?” he asked. 

“Sure.” Sonny said, getting to his feet, well his skates. He glided out onto the floor with her. 

Will watched as they chased each other around the rink, giggling and twirling. Arianna's face was full of pure joy!. 

Will's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the text message. It was from Neil. Something came up and he had to bail on their plans. 

Will texted him back that he would just see him later and shoved the phone back into his pocket. 

Well he would find something to do, T was at work, but Brian would have no problem sneaking off for a bit.

Later they all piled out of the car and went into the house. Arianna ran straight through to the kitchen to find a snack. 

Maggie and Victor were on the sofa in the sitting room. “Hi!” Maggie said. “Come in, what are you two up to?” 

“Hey!” Sonny said going in an sitting down with them, He started telling them about skating with Arianna.

Will waved and turned and quickly went up the staircase. He stopped in Arianna's room and pulled her overnight bag from the closet. 

He went to her dresser and got out her her favorite PJ's, he folded them neatly and laid them in the case. Then he found some play clothes, and an outfit suitable for going out, just in the off chance they went out. Then he put in her favorite teddy bear and zipped the bag up tightly.

He was making her bed when she bounded in the room and jumped in the middle of the bed. 

Will giggled and tickled her ribs.” What are you doing?” He said. “Haven't I taught you better than to jump on the furniture?” He asked in mock seriousness. 

“Sorry Daddy.” She said contritely. 

“It's okay, but remember your manners.” He cautioned. “You about ready to go to your sleepover?” he asked. 

“No….” she whimpered, “I want to take a nap.” She said. “Daddy wore me out, I'm so tired.” 

“Ohh okay.” He said. “Well I don't have to drop you off for a couple of hours, so I guess you have time to take a nap.” 

He pulled the covers back down and she kicked her shoes off and got in. Will pulled the covers up over her. He kissed her cheek, “Sweet Dreams baby.” He said he walked out and closed the door behind him. 

He went down the hall to his room and showered and changed. It was amazing how much time he spent in this room. He sat down at the small desk in the corner and did a little writing while he was waiting for Arianna to wake up. Mercifully Sonny must have been engrossed in conversation with Victor or Maggie or maybe his mom had come in. Whatever it was keeping him away, he was eternally grateful. 

A little while later he went and woke Arianna from her nap and got her dressed. Once she had her shoes on, he handed her the overnight bag and told her to go find Daddy Sonny and tell him goodbye. 

She ran off to do as he asked and he waited by the door for her to come back. 

When she had said her goodbyes, he drove her to her friends house, kissed her goodbye and reminded her to be on her best behavior. Then he walked her to the door. He made sure to leave a phone number in case of an emergency. Even though she had spent a few nights with her friend, he still got nervous every time she was away from him for more than a few hours. Especially with people he didn't know all that well. 

Her friend lived near the hospital so he drove through emergency employee parking, but he didn't see Brian's car. Maybe he was off, he thought. 

He decided that he would just take the chance and go over to see him. 

He drove over to Brian's complex and sure enough he was at home. His car was in the lot. He pulled into a parking place in the back corner out of the way. 

He got out and went up the stairs. He knocked on the door and waited. 

Brian opened the door, he was wearing sweats slung low on his hips and a shirt that looked like it would rip open if he flexed his muscles. He smiled instantly. 

“Will.” He said. “What are you doing here?” He asked. 

Will shrugged a shoulder. “Ari is having a sleepover. He said walking in. “So I had the evening free, and you know I didn't want to spend it at home.” he went over and sat down on the couch. “You didn't have plans did you?” He asked, taking in the popcorn on the table and the television on but paused. 

“Not at all.” Brian said. “I was going to watch a little TV. But we can go out or…” 

“No, Tv's good.” Will said. “A quiet night in with you sounds amazing.” 

“You want something to drink? I have tea, water, beer.” Brian said. 

“Nope, I'm good but, I want you to come over here and sit with me.” Will answered holding out a hand to him. 

Brian grinned cheekily and went over and sat down. “Your wish is my command.” 

Will toed off his shoes and pulled his legs up on the couch, leaning in against Brians side. He laid his head on Brian's shoulder. 

Brian wrapped an arm around Will's shoulder and unpaused the television. The newest Marvel Superhero Movie came to life on the screen. 

Will reached over and grabbed the bowl of popcorn and offered some to Brian. He took a few kernels and popped them into his mouth. 

They settled in and watched the movie, snuggled together.

When Will got up and went to the restroom. Brian paused the movie again and got up himself. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out two beers. He took them to the table by the couch. Then he sat back down and leaned against the armrest and stretched out one leg along the seat. Will came back and sat down. He squirmed around getting comfortable and leaning back against Brian's chest. Brian handed him his beer and took a drink of his own. Then he started the movie again. 

They finished the movie and Brian flipped the channel to a rerun of Friends. 

He rested his chin on Will's shoulder. “This is nice.” he said. “You and me just spending time together. We never do this.” 

“Yeah, cause we are always too busy trying to get into each others pants.” Will teased. 

“Touche'” Brian said. “But that is also nice.” 

Will laughed. “Yeah, it is.” He agreed. He twisted his head around and reached back. He wrapped his hand around the back of Brian's neck, and pulled his head down. He leaned up and kissed him, opening his mouth and licking into Brian’s. It was awkward and uncomfortable and perfect all at the same time. 

They watched a couple of back to back episodes and laughed together at the goofiness of the antics on the screen.

Eventually Will trailed his fingers up and down Brian's thigh. Brian slid his hands down Will's chest. Will hummed down deep in his chest. 

Brian pulled his arm and maneuvered Will around until he was facing him. His hands went to the bottom of Will's shirt. He worked it up and over his abdomen, sliding his hands up his chest. 

“Mmmm” Will said. “Feels good.” 

“Up.. come on…” Brian said, pushing against him. 

Will got up, and held out a hand to Brian. Brian took the proffered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. “Bedroom.” He said. 

Will grinned and pulled him forward, leading him to the bedroom. 

Brian peeled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor. 

Will waggled his eyebrows, and pulled his own shirt off, dropping it on top of Brian's. 

Brian pushed him back on the bed and followed him. Brian kissed his shoulder, his collarbone, and licked down the center of his chest, deviating to the right and the left to swirl his tongue around his nipples. 

Will buried his hand in Brian's hair, holding him in place, squirming beneath him. 

Brian's hand skimmed down his body, over his hip and thigh. He grabbed Will's leg and pulled it up. 

Will groaned loudly. His hands conducting their own exploration, he pushed inside the back of Brian's sweatpants, pleasantly surprised at the absence of underwear. His palms came to rest on the globes of his ass. He pressed down while rocking up to meet him, seeking friction. 

Brian's teeth sank into the sensitive skin of Will's neck. His tongue soothing the sting of the bite. 

Will's legs wrapped around Brian's waist. He locked his heels together. 

“I have missed you.” Brian said, propping up on an elbow. 

“I feel that.” Will quipped squirming again. Brian's erection pressed insistently against him. 

“Well you missed me too.” Brian said. “Don't deny it, I can feel too ya know.” He teased. 

“Well then shut up and do something about it then.” Will said. 

“Sooo bossy.” Brian taunted. Kissing him deeply. 

Will rolled them over and straddled him. “No, but you know sometimes you just have to ask for what you want.” 

“True….” Brian said. He leaned toward Will..

The doorbell rang, twice.. Will looked at him expectantly. 

Brian slid his hands up Will's sides. 

“Expecting someone?” Will asked. 

“Nope.” Brian said. “Not a soul. Just ignore it, they will probably go away.” 

He leaned up and captured Will's lips again, dipping his tongue inside Will's mouth.

The doorbell rang through the apartment, breaking the silence again. Then just a few seconds later, a loud insistent knock resonated through the unit. 

Brian broke the kiss. “Fuck.” He swore. 

“I don't think they are going away.” Will said moving off of him.

“Oh yes they are.” Brian said. “Don't.you.dare.move.” he said. “I will get rid of them.” 

He slid off the bed and stood up. Another rude knock rang out. 

He went out of the bedroom, adjusting his sweats back over his hips. He closed the door behind him. 

He went over and jerked the door open. “WHAT?” He snapped. 

Sonny blinked a couple of times at the rude greeting. It took him several seconds to speak. “Brian, hey.” He said tentatively.

“Sonny.” Brian said, his tone unchanged.

He moved to the side when Sonny took it upon himself to come in.

Sonny went around him and stopped in front of the couch turning back to face him. 

“Sure come on in.” Brian said sarcastically. 

Sonny took a seat on the sofa. 

He gaped at Sonny, how had he never realized what a self entitled asshole he was? “What are you doing here?” Brian asked, when it was apparent that the other man wasn't going to volunteer the information. 

Then a thought occurred to him, one that set his head spinning, Sonny had to have found out about him and Will… nothing else made sense. 

“We haven't seen each other in a while.” Sonny said. 

“Yeah, I've been busy.” Brian said. “Getting my degree, becoming a doctor…. stuff like that.” 

“Me too.” Sonny said. “But I have been thinking about you a lot lately, especially since I saw you at the coffee shop, I haven't been able to stop actually.” 

“Hmm.” Brian said.. okay so he didn't know about him and Will. He was looking to pick up where they had left off. “You're with Will though.” he pointed out. 

Sonny sighed. “Yeah, but it's for Arianna's sake. There is nothing real between Will and I.” 

“Oh.” Brian said. “Well, that's too bad.” 

Sonny stood up and moved close to him. He put his hand on Brian's chest. “I just need to be with someone that understands me and things used to be so good between us.” He said. “I know that you have wanted to be with me for a long time, and I am sorry it took me so long to come around to the idea. But I had to try with Will. You can't fault me for that. It was all for Arianna.”

Brian backed away from Sonny. He could almost laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. He wondered what Will was thinking in the bedroom. 

“Actually Sonny. You were right back then, you know when when you turned me down for Will. We aren't a good fit and I really don't know why I ever thought we were, but whatever it was, I am over it now.”

Sonny looked at him in confusion. 

“So, if you don't mind, I don't mean to be rude but, I have plans tonight and I need you to leave.” Brian said. 

Sonny looked around the room and for the first time he saw the empty beer bottles, and the discarded popcorn bowl on the table. “Oh… you're not alone.” He said. 

“No, I'm not.” Brian confirmed.

“Of course, I should have realized. Okay, well I will come back later then, perhaps another day.” He said making his way to the door and opening it. 

“Sonny?” Brian called after him. 

“Yeah?” Sonny asked turning around to face him. 

“There's no need to come back.” Brian said. “I think we have covered all that needs to be said, don't you?” 

“Okay, yeah.” Sonny said, visibly taken aback. He walked out and swung the door closed behind him. 

Brian walked over and twisted the dead bolt into place, then turned and went back to the bedroom

The door was cracked open, though he distinctly remembered closing it tightly behind him. 

Will was sitting on the end of the bed when Brian walked in. 

“Well that was……. unexpected.” Will joked. 

“You heard huh?” Brian said, scratching the back of his neck. He wasn't exactly sure how Will was going to react. 

Will nodded, and then dissolved into a fit of laughter. 

Brian stood there bewildered until Will finally got himself under control. He sat up and wiped the tears of laughter from his face. 

“Will, what on earth?” Brian said. “Your boyfriend, or fiance, or whatever he is calling himself these days just showed up at my door, thinking I was going to sleep with him… How is that funny to you?” 

Will cleared his throat….”Umm Hello.” He said motioning between the two of them. “At least we have similar tastes.” 

“Oh so that's what you find so amusing?” He asked. 

“Well yeah that, and the fact that I basically refused to sleep with him and he got mad. He said he wasn't gonna wait forever and I told him he better find someone who was interested…. I am guessing he thought that someone was you.” Will said, giggling again. 

“Ahhhh.” Brian said. “I see, it all makes sense now.” He sat down on the bed beside Will… “Hate to break it to him but between work and you, I don't have the time or the energy for that matter, for anyone else.” 

“You sure you don't want me to leave so you can take him up on his offer. Will teased, sliding toward the edge of the bed. “If you hurry you may can catch him.” he taunted. 

“No thank you.” Brian said dragging Will back to him. “I am very satisfied with my current arrangement thank you very much.” He pushed Will down and rolled on top of him. “If I had known what I was missing before, I would have been chasing you, instead of wasting my time with Sonny.” 

Will put his arms around Brian's neck. “You do say the sweetest things.” He said, batting his eyelashes comically. 

“And you are a mess.” Brian countered, unable to stifle his own laughter. 

“A loveable mess.” Will said. 

“Touche'” Brian said. 

Will Pulled Brian's head down and connected their lips together...


	12. Chapter 12

T sat on his couch, Will lay stretched out with his head in T's lap. He lazily stroked Will’s hair. The TV was on and blaring some sports highlight show, that neither of them were paying much attention to. 

T was too busy trying to figure out how to get through to Will. He needed to find out where his head was at. With Paul being back in town, things had been vastly different. Will had been quiet and withdrawn and even a little moody. He had been as patient and understanding as possible, giving Will time and space.. an opportunity to come around… but the more he tried, the further Will pulled away from him. He didn't want to be pushy, but he knew that they weren't going to be able to keep going on like this. Sometimes Will didn’t know what was best for him. T had learned that in all the years that he spent being Will’s best friend…. All anyone had to do was look at the long list of bad decisions in Will’s wake to recognize that, specifically the colossal mistake names Sonny Kirakis. Someone needed to give Will a push in the right direction, and since Neil had declared himself neutral… T guessed it would be up to him. And even though it hurt him, he knew what the right direction for Will was. 

He hadn't told Will yet, but he had been walking through the square yesterday when Will had ran into Paul and Brady in front of the coffee shop. He hadn’t been able to walk away, It had given him the perfect opportunity to observe first hand without Will's knowledge. And besides Will may have needed him and he wanted to be there. Will had been frozen like a deer in headlights. But also nervous and jumpy, and his feelings, despite obvious attempt to hide them, had been written all over his face. It was in that moment that certain things all became clear to him. He now knew that no matter what he or Brian did or could do… it would never be enough to make Will truly happy. 

“You sure you don't want to go out tonight?” He asked Will. “We could call Neil and see if he wants to meet us at the spot, or we could just have dinner… doesn’t matter to me.” 

Will shook his head, “No, I don't feel like going out.” he said dejectedly. 

“Come on, Will, we haven't been out in three weeks. I have only seen you a couple of times this last few weeks.” T said. 

“I'm sorry.” Will said sitting up. “I don't know what's wrong with me.” 

“I do….” T said. 

Will glanced up at him, “What?” 

“Paul.” T said simply. When Will opened his mouth to deny it, T held up his hand, “Neil told me that Paul asked to see you.” He continued, standing up and going over to the window. He gazed out into the night. “Paul being back here… has you upset and scared.” 

“Scared?” Will scoffed, “I am not scared of him.” 

“Not scared of him, per say.” T said, “But scared of the power he still holds over you.” 

Will opened his mouth to protest again, but closed it quickly. T had a point. He was right, but Will wasn't necessarily ready to admit it out loud. 

T looked at him, “There is no use in denying it, It's true, I see it, Neil sees it, even Brian sees it.” He said. “You don't do a real good job of hiding it.” 

“Brian.” Will said, dumbfounded, you and Brian talk?” 

“Yeah sometimes.” T said, “That okay?” 

“It's just weird.” Will said. “You don't like compare notes, do you?” 

T laughed, “No not really.” He said. “We have talked enough to know that we have two totally different relationships. But we left it at that.” 

Will cleared his throat, “Yeah, okay, that's probably a good thing.” He said coming up behind him amd wrapping his arms around T's midsection. 

T turned and kissed Will's lips lightly, before stepping out of his arms and walking across the room. Will had a way of distracting him and he didn't want to be distracted now. 

“Will, I think you need to talk to Paul, to give him a chance to explain why he left. You never know, you may be surprised at the answer.” T said. “You may even want to start over.”

Will gawked at him in disbelief. “He left me, what else is there to say, no matter what the reason was, there will never be a reason good enough, nothing that could justify it.” Will said stubbornly. 

“All the same you need to let him say whatever it is that he has to say to you, so that you can respond with exactly what you just told me. He deserves the chance to hear it, from you.” T said, knowing that Will was denying it, more for him than for any other reason. Anyone who knew Will could tell that he did want to be with Paul. 

“Why are you, What…? I don't understand why you want me to talk to him.” Will said shoving his hand through his hair in frustration. “Are you tired of me already?” 

“God Will no...” T said, “I could never, will never be tired of you, But I want you to be happy. And if that means it isn't with me, then it just is what it is.” he finished. 

“Awwwe, you say the sweetest things.” Will said crossing the room and pulling him close again. “Does that mean if Brian makes me happy you are good with that?” He teased, his eyes dancing merrily. 

T groaned and let his head drop back. “You have this irritating way of twisting my words.” He said. “We aren’t talking about Brian here… we are talking about your happiness.”

“But you love me anyway.” Will said laughing. “And who says I am not happy?”

“I know you… and I yes I love you…. ” T said. “And that's why I have to insist that you do this… that you talk to Paul.” 

“I will think about it, okay?” Will said. “No promises though.” he leaned forward to kiss him. 

“I don't think we should...” T said, accepting his kiss. He allowed Will to lead him to the bedroom. He wanted to be with Will with every fiber in his being, but the more time he spent with Will like this, the harder it would be to let him go when the time came. And the time was coming, He was sure of it, he felt it deep down. He wanted to make the most of the time that he had left, but he also struggled with the need to protect his heart.

Will drew him close beside the bed, and kissed his lips, the corner of his mouth and down the column of his throat. 

“Will.” He said, leaning his head back. 

“Uh huh… no more talking.” Will said. He reached up and pulled T's shirt over his head.

“I know you don't want to hear it.” T said, unbuttoning Will's shirt and pushing it off of his shoulders. “But..”

Will covered T's lips with his own, tangling their tongues together, effectively cutting off whatever else he was going to say. 

Will backed up and pulled him forward. Together they crawled onto the bed together, and stretched out. T rolled on top of him and sat up, straddling him. Will reached for the button of his pants, but T covered his hand… “Will.” he said garnering his attention. “Come on, stop Will… just hold me okay.” 

Will nodded and T moved off of him. He settled down beside him and Will turned over and wrapped himself around him. 

“I'm sorry.” he said sincerely, feeling like he was letting everyone down.

T turned over and faced him. “No need to be sorry.” he said. “All that matters to me is that you are happy.” 

Will nodded again and fell silent. 

T closed his eyes and snuggled in close to him. A literal war going on in his head. His sensible side telling him that he was doing the right thing pushing Will toward Paul, his emotional side telling him that he was a fool for even thinking about letting Will go. 

A few hours later Will turned over and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was late, and he needed to get home. Arianna would be wondering where he was. 

He leaned over and kissed T softly. “I have to go. Don't get up.” He said. 

“Okay, be careful.” T said sleepily. “Think about what I said.” 

“I will.” Will said, slipping from beneath the covers. He dressed quickly and let himself out of T's apartment. 

On the drive home he all he could think about was what T had to say about Paul. It was all so confusing, T loved him and he knew it. He hadn't made it a secret. Neil had even commented on it on several occasions. But now he was pushing him toward Paul and it made no sense. T had never had a sense of self preservation, that hadn't changed. 

He got to the mansion and let himself in. He could hear voices in the sitting room. He walked toward the door, which was cracked open. It was Sonny and his mother. 

Ugh, Will thought, there was nothing they could be saying that would mean anything to him. He was moving away from the door when he heard Paul's name. He stepped closer again and held his breath, not making a sound. 

“I am telling you he is back… for good…” Sonny said. “I saw him in the square today with Marlena and she was going on and on about how happy John is to have him home.” 

“He will see there is nothing for him here and he will leave.” Adrienne said. “Give it a couple of days and he will be gone.” 

“And what if he isn't?” Sonny said, “What then, how did this happen?” 

Adrienne huffed. “You have to calm down, I took care of him before didn't I? We will figure it out, in the meantime you need to spend more time with Will, solidify your relationship. You two are hardly ever together.” 

“I AM trying mom.” Sonny whined. “He doesn't want to spend time with me, he never does.” 

“God Sonny, Come on do I have to tell you everything?” she ranted… “You have to plan stuff that he can't say no to… things with Arianna. He would never say no to that. Look you want Will, you want him to stay with you, I am telling you how to make it happen. Listen to your mama.” She said softening her voice. 

“Okay, okay.” Sonny said. 

“I will deal with Paul, don't you worry.” She said. 

“I am going to bed, Goodnight.” Sonny said. 

“Night baby.” She said.

Will hurried away from the door and up the stairs. He crept into Arianna's already dark room and closed the door quietly. 

Unwilling to spend the night fending off Sonny's ridiculously pitiful advances, he laid across the end of Arianna's bed and covered up with a throw. He lay there trying to make sense of what he had overheard, what had Adrienne meant, she took care of him before? He stewed over that until he fell asleep. 

“Will.” Sonny said, standing at the side of Arianna's bed, “Will.” He called again touching his shoulder. “What are you doing in here?” 

Will sat up and rubbed his eyes. “I came in to check on her, and I guess I must have fallen asleep.” 

“Well come on, It's time for breakfast.” Sonny said. “Get showered and changed.” he said walking out of the room. He stopped at the door. “I am planning on taking Arianna to the that new play park just outside of town. She will want you to come with us. We will leave after breakfast.” He said walking off quickly without giving Will time to protest. 

Will stared after him. He hadn't wasted one minute putting his mothers plan in motion. Well he would just see about that. 

He woke Arianna up and instructed her to get dressed and run down to breakfast. He told her, that her Daddy Sonny had a special surprise for her and that she was going to have an amazing day. Then he hurried to his own room and got ready for the day. 

A few minutes later he came out of the bedroom dressed and ready to sneak out when Arianna came bounding into the room. “Daddy!” She said throwing herself into his arms. “You didn't say you were coming too.” she said excitedly. “We are gonna have the best day ever.” 

Will hugged her tight and choked back a string of curses. Sonny was determined, he would give him that. He had underestimated him, but it wouldn't happen again. 

“You ready to go?” He asked. 

‘Yay!” She cheered. 

“Let's go then.” He said. 

When they got downstairs Sonny was waiting at the door. “Let's go eat and then we will go.” He said. 

“Actually, let's splurge and eat out.” Will said. “I am ready to go now.” 

“Fine.” Sonny said. “I guess we are ready then.” 

They went by the pub and had a quick breakfast and then Sonny drove them across town. 

Arianna jumped out and hurried inside ahead of them. She was already passed the barricade and jumping on the trampoline before Will made it to the register to pay. 

She jumped and jumped, and then climbed the rock wall, and ziplined over and over squealing in delight. 

Later she ran up to them and took her soda from the table taking a big gulp. Then she popped some popcorn into her mouth. 

“Having fun princess?” Will asked. 

“Ummhmmm.” Arianna said, around a mouthful of food. 

“I thought you may like it here.” Sonny said. “I read somewhere that they just opened it a couple of months ago.” 

“Uh Huh, Daddy and his friend brought me here already.” She said innocently, “I love it.” She added before she raced off and threw herself in the ball pit. 

“You and your friend?” Sonny asked. “Neil, I assume.” He said, not even trying to keep the disdain from his voice. 

“Actually, T.” Will said. “Right after he came back to town.” 

“Oh.” Sonny said. “Well, at least she likes it.” He said. 

“Yeah.” Will agreed. “I am going to go play with her.” He said getting up and chasing after her. 

Will chased her through the ball pit and helped her across the larger zip line. “You about ready for lunch?” He said after a couple of hours. 

“Yes ice cream please!!!” Arianna cheered. 

Will laughed. “No ma'am.” He said. “Real food.” He insisted. 

“And then ice cream?” She asked hopefully.

“We'll see.” He relented. “Now go find Daddy Sonny and tell him we are ready to go.” 

“Okay, daddy.” She said hurrying off. 

Will watched her go and then trudged after her. 

Sonny was sitting at one of the tables, his head buried in his laptop. She ran up and tugged his arm, “We are hungry.” She said. “Can we go eat?” 

“Anything for my two favorite people.” Sonny replied. “What do you want to eat?” 

“Ice cream!” She cheered.

“Ice cream it is.” Sonny said, closing the laptop. He slid it back into his bag. 

“Actually no it isn't.” Will said. “I have already told her that she cannot have ice cream for lunch.” He said crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Why not?” Sonny asked. “It won't hurt this one time.” 

Will's eyes flashed. “I said no… that's why not. She may have ice cream only after she has eaten real food.” 

“Ohhh okay…”Sonny said, he turned back to Arianna. “I am sorry baby, your daddy is not being any fun today.” 

They walked out to the car. “Arianna baby, get in the car and I will help you buckle up in just a minute.” Will said. 

Arianna did as she was told, getting in and closing the door behind her. 

Will wheeled around on Sonny. “Don't you ever attempt to override a decision that I have made about Arianna or insinuate that I am not being fun.” He said, anger and loathing pouring from him. “Now you can take us home, I am done with this day.” He said wrenching the door open and leaning in to buckle Arianna into her seat. 

“But Arianna is expecting lunch.” Sonny said when he closed her door again. 

“Then you better come up with a good excuse about why you can't go.” Will said stubbornly. “Take me home to my car and I will take her to lunch myself.” 

“Fine.” Sonny said tightly. He got into the car and slammed the door. 

They were on the road when Sonny addressed Arianna. “Ari, I am sorry, but I have to go to work. I have an important meeting. But Daddy is going to take you to lunch and I will see you tonight okay? He said. 

“Okay.” She agreed readily, seemingly unaware of the tension between them.

Sonny took them home and he and Arianna got out of his car and straight into Will's. 

They were almost to the restaurant when Arianna finally spoke. “Daddy?” 

“Yeah Princess?” He asked. 

“Are you mad at Daddy Sonny because he made you come with us and because he said I could have ice cream?” She asked. 

Will looked at her in the rearview mirror. She had a timid look in her eyes and her lower lip trembled the slightest bit. 

“No baby.” He said. “Not at all.” He pulled into the restaurant parking lot, parked in the closet space available and and turned around to really look at her. “No matter what happens between me and Daddy Sonny, it is never your fault.” He said. “Daddy Sonny and I may not always be together. One day we may even live in different houses.” 

“Why?” She asked. 

Will opened his mouth and closed it again. How was he supposed to explain to his daughter that he couldn't stand to be in the same room with her daddy. How could he make her understand that even though he would rather live in a tent in the woods, than spend one more minute in the mausoleum that they currently called home, that Sonny would still always be her Daddy? 

“You know what.” He said. “That's a great question, and the truth is that I don't really have an answer. You are really young and grown up stuff is soo hard to understand, but I promise that no matter what we both love you very very much.” 

She looked at him and blinked a couple of times. “Okay.” She said. “Can we go eat now?” 

“Of course.” Will said, getting out and helping her out of her seat. 

They walked into the restaurant hand in hand. 

Will was looking around scouting out an empty table when Arianna let go of his hand and tore off toward the counter. “Paul, Paul…” she said launching herself into his waiting arms. 

“Arianna.” He said surprised. “Hi, hey, my goodness you have grown a foot since I last saw you.” He said, lifting her up. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek noisily. “Where have you been?” She asked. “We missed you soo much.” 

Paul grinned at her. “You did huh? I missed you too.” he said earnestly. 

Will stood frozen in place like a statue, barely even able to breathe. His daughter seemed to have no reservations about accepting Paul back into her life readily. He wished it were that easy, but of course it wasn't. There were a lot of feelings that had to be considered. 

Paul's eyes locked with his across the room. Will couldn't look away, even if he had wanted to. He shuffled his feet forward, forcing himself to remain calm. 

He stopped in front of Paul. “Hey.” He said, but his voice came out squeaky and breathless. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Hey.” 

“Hi!” Paul said. “How are you?” 

“We're good… fine. How are you? You are still here.” Will said needlessly.

“Yes. Still here.” Paul agreed. “I umm, moved back here actually.” 

“Oh!” Will said. “Well, that's great!” He forced some enthusiasm into his voice. All the while he had been thinking if he could just get through Paul's visit home, things would go back to his new normal… apparently that wasn't happening. 

“Thanks, I am glad to be back. It was great to be with my mom for a while, but I missed my life here. My dad, Brady, Tate, Marlena.. “ 

“Me?” Arianna added in. 

“Oh I absolutely missed you the most.” Paul agreed, squeezing her tightly.

“Yyyaaaayyyy!” She cheered. “And Daddy too.” She asked. 

Paul's eyes flew to Will's and Will saw him swallow thickly. “Daddy too.” He whispered. 

“Arianna. Come on. We should go and let Paul order his food.” Will said, holding his arms out to her. 

She went to him easily. “Bye Paul.” She said waving. 

Paul waved and watched them walk away, shoving his hands in his pockets. Truth was he did miss both of them very very much.


	13. Chapter 13

FOUR DAYS LATER… 

It had been four days since he and Arianna had ran into Paul at the restaurant. 

Four days of constantly reliving every second of those few brief moments in his presence. Paul seemed to have accepted that he didn't want to talk to him, at least not about the past. He hadn't pressured Will at all. Even though Will had fully expected him to. But to his surprise Paul had respected his wishes. 

Now Will was questioning why. Ultimately Paul was a good guy and he never pushed for more than Will wanted to give, and that was more than he could say for himself. He had pushed Paul for their relationship… pushed and pushed…. and eventually he had won. And Paul had said that he missed Arianna, and him. Sure Arianna had all but twisted his arm to make him say it. But he had said it, nevertheless, and that had to count for something. 

Those words had been like an arrow hitting him straight in the heart. He missed Paul too. Every minute of every day he missed him. He wished they could go back to the way things were before. Before Paul had been hurt, before he had gotten his memory back, before Paul had left him. Things had been near perfect then. 

Still, to this day he didn't understand how his life had fallen apart, how one minute he and Paul were talking about getting an apartment with Handicap access until Paul was back on his feet, and the next Paul was having his dad wheel him out of his hospital room and out of Will's life. 

Will still remembered that awful day like it was yesterday, the details burned into his mind, etched into his memory. 

“I am on my way back now.” Will said. “I have a surprise for you.” 

“What kind of surprise?” Paul asked. 

“You have to wait and see.” Will singsonged. “I will be there in about half an hour.” 

Will stopped by the coffee shop in the square. Even though the line was ridiculously long, he was going to wait. It was Paul's favorite and he wanted to pick up coffee for himself and hot chocolate for Paul. He ordered and waited patiently while the frazzled looking barista worked as fast as she could to get the orders done. He stood off to the side idly scrolling through facebook on his phone. The barista called his name and he smiled as she handed him the two cups over the counter. He took a sip of the satisfying hot liquid as he hurried toward the hospital. 

He had just come from looking at an apartment that would be perfect for them. It was in a great location, It had a room for Arianna when she came to visit. And the kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom were all handicap equipped and it was rented in three month increments. He couldn't wait to tell Paul about it and show him the pictures that he had taken. And the best thing was that once Paul was back to normal they could move out and go back to their own place. Or get a new place, whatever made Paul happy, made him happy. 

He walked into the hospital lobby with a spring in his step and a smile plastered on his face. He pressed the button for the elevator and got in when the doors opened, he pressed the call button for the fourth floor, whistling as it took him toward his love. 

Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened he moved to step out and his steps faltered. Adrienne was waiting to step into the elevator. Despite his best efforts, his smile slipped a little. There had never been any love lost between the two of them. Will's newly gained memories painted a picture of a strained relationship with her. It seemed she had never believed that he was quite good enough for Sonny, and though he would never have told Sonny, even when things were good between them….. Wwaaaay back in the beginning, he had always thought that she was nosey and meddlesome. 

“Adrienne.” He said tightly. 

“Will, so nice to see you.” She said cooly, smiling at him. 

“You too.” Will said stiffly. 

“Well I'm sure that we will be seeing more of each other real soon.” She said getting on the elevator. 

Will was about to ask her what she meant but the doors closed leaving him alone in the hallway. 

Will shook his head and put the odd comment out of his mind. She wasn't worth his time anyway. 

He opened the door to Paul's room. Paul was sitting up in bed wearing a weird expression. He almost looked as if he was about to lose it, tears swimming in his hands. 

Will walked over and handed him the hot chocolate. “I've got great news.” he said. “I went and looked at that apartment I was telling you about.” he said. 

“Will.” Paul said. “I need to tell you…” 

“The one that has the handicap access.. It is perfect Paul. It has everything that you are going to need, and a room for Arianna and..” 

“Will.” Paul tried again. 

“The best thing is that the lease. They are gonna let us rent on a three month… ” Will prattled on. 

“WILL.” Paul said more forcefully. “Listen to me.” 

“What? Sorry.” Will said. “I am just really excited, I took pictures and everything.” he shuffled his coffee to the other hand and pulled out his phone. 

“Will, I am going home.” Paul said. 

“Yes, I know.” Will said smiling, “That's why we have to hurry up and get this all settled, I was gonna to sign the lease but I wanted to make sure everything was okay with you.” 

“No Will. You don't understand.” Paul said. “I am going back to San Francisco to live with my mother. I can't do this to you Will.” 

Will narrowed his eyes, “Do What to me?” he asked. 

Paul motioned his body, his currently useless legs… “THIS WILL.” he said loudly. “I can’t trap you in a life where your days are going to consist of helping me back and forth to the bathroom and watching while I make minimal progress with physical therapy, despite working as hard as I can for hours on end.”

“No… Paul. It isn't going to be like that.” Will said. “It will be hard at first. We both know that, but we will make it work. I know we can. I love you… and I damn well know you love me.” 

“Of course I love you.” Paul said. “That's why I have to do this. I have to do it for you.” he reached out for a brief moment and then shoved his hand back under the blankets conspicuously. “I have already called my dad to come and get me. He has already made arrangements to get me to mom.” he said sadly. 

His mind racing trying without success to figure out what exactly had happened from this morning till now. Why everything was falling apart. He looked at Paul and recognized the determined look on his face, dread stole down his spine, the cold icy fingers of pain curled around his heart. “Well, don't do me any favors.” Will snapped. 

“Please try to understand.” Paul said, pleading with him. 

“No fuck that.” Will shouted, “If you want to go, then go… there isn't shit I can do about it. But I am NOT making it easy on you.” 

John walked in pushing a chair. “Alright Kid.” He said oblivious to the tension in the room. “You ready to go?” He asked. 

“Sure.” Paul said. 

John came over and helped Paul into the chair. 

Will turned and walked to the door. “Goodbye Paul.” He said walking out. 

He had somehow stumbled his way from the hospital and taken a cab back home. He spent three days barely moving virtually crippled by the pain. 

It was then, during the height of his despair, that Sonny had come by and made his case. Things would be so much better for Arianna with her dad's together he had said. She prayed every night to make her Daddies love each other again, he pressed. They could give her the life that Will had never had, but always wanted, Her parents, together. 

And so even though his memories had mostly returned and his hatred for Sonny grew more and more pronounced every day… for his daughter he had pulled himself together, packed his things, and moved in with Sonny. Leaving behind the room at Drake house. The one that held soo many tortuous memories for him. 

Yes Sonny knew how to get what he wanted. Knew exactly what buttons to push. The first couple of months, he had given it the old college try. He had pushed the memories away, tried to forget every hurtful word that Sonny had ever said to him, and did his best to embrace his new life… until he couldn't pretend anymore. 

“Will…” Neil said….

He watched him carefully for a sign that he had been heard. Will's eyes remained focused and unmoving. 

“WILL.” He called again. Louder and more insistent this time. 

“Huh? What?” Will said pulling himself from his memory. “What is it?” He asked. 

“You were a million miles away just now. You okay?” Neil asked. 

“Not a million miles.” Will said, “Just one year, two months, three days, and 5 hours in the past .. give or take a few minutes.” Will said absently. 

“Oh is that all?” Neil said. “What happened one year, two months, three days, and 5 hours ago?” He asked, “As of I didn't already know.” 

“Paul left me.” Will said. 

“That's what I figured. Neil groaned. “Will, look, I know it's hard for you especially with Paul visiting or back for good, or whatever. But he asked you to see him and you decided that you didn't want to rehash the past remember. You made a decision and I think it was a good one. You need to stick with it.” 

“I know but….” Will said, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“But what?” Neil asked. 

“I overheard Sonny and his mom talking about Paul, and she said that she took care of him before and she would do it again if she had to.” Will said. “What do you suppose that means?” 

“Hmmm, that is kind of a strange thing to say.” Neil said.   
“But come on, what could she possibly do or say to make Paul leave town.” 

“I don't know.” Will admitted. “Nothing I guess.” 

“So where are T and Brian tonight?” Neil asked. 

“They are both at work.” Will said. 

“Ahh.” Neil said, “I wondered how you ended up with a whole night free.” 

Will snickered. “Speaking of Brian and T.” He said. “Did you know they talk?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” Neil said. 

“Don't you think that is strange?” Will answered. 

Neil shrugged. “Not really.” he said. “Why would it be? They are around the same age, they have…. things in common.” 

“Yeah, like I am sleeping with both of them.” Will said. 

“Precisely.” Neil said, “Therefore they have a common enemy.”

“Sonny?” Will asked. 

“Duh Will…..No.” Neil said exasperated. “Sonny is no competition for them, and they know it… but Paul is another story.” 

“Oh.” Will said. Thinking about that for a minute. “I don't know why they would be worrying over that.” 

“Come on Will you would have to be blind to not know that Brian and T are both head over heels in love with you.” 

“Maybe...” Will said. “Sometimes I feel like such a slut.” He said. “You know going back and forth between the two of them.” 

Neil chuckled. “Well, they both know about each other, so it isn't like you are hiding anything, and you aren't sleeping with them at the same time… or even on the same day…. are you?” He said. 

“No.” Will said. “Most of the time I don't even see them on the same day. T is happy to just hang out and watch TV and cuddle and Brian well…. yeah, things are more hands on with Brian.” 

“TMI.” Neil said laughing. “You are such an oversharer.” 

“Sorry.” Will said sheepishly. 

“It's okay, I know it is in your nature.” Neil laughed. 

“You want to go get some coffee or something?” Neil said. 

Will looked at his watch. “Yeah, I have a little time before I have to go and get Arianna. Her party is over at 8.” 

“Come on, I am buying.” Neil said. 

“You're on.” Will said.

They walked to the square and Neil ordered them coffee from a cart vendor. Then they sat down on a bench and sipped their coffee. 

“So you wanna get together this weekend and watch the game?” Neil asked. “You can bring Brian, I think it's time I met him properly, don't you?” 

“That sounds good.” Will said. “If Brian is busy, I will ask T.” 

“You could ask both of them and we could hang out as friends.” Neil teased. 

“Oh no.” Will said. “That's not happening, can you imagine how uncomfortable that would be?”

Neil laughed. “For you maybe, but it would sure be entertaining for me.” 

“Too bad.” Will said looking at his watch. “I have to go, Arianna will be done with her party here soon and I have to get her home, and to bed. She has school tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” Neil said “See you Saturday.”

“Later.” Will said. 

He got up and walked off, all the while thinking about Paul. Wondering what had happened to Paul that day, why he had just up and changed his mind at the drop of a hat. 

He got in the car and headed toward the other side of town. His mind still working busily to put the puzzle together. He had talked to Paul on his way to the hospital and he had been fine. He sure hadn't seemed like he wanted to break up. Just the opposite actually. He had seemed excited at Will's surprise. He had seemed like himself. 

Yet a short time later when he had gotten to the hospital, it seemed like he had been ready to cry and his demeanor had been cool and standoffish. There was something wrong with that, but he couldn't figure out what it was. 

He was so busy trying to figure it out, he forgot to pay attention to where he was going. He glanced up in time to see the brake lights in front of him. He slammed on brakes but it was too late, he somehow skidded off the road, managing to avoid the car in front of him but he crashed through the shallow ditch and into a tree. 

The airbag deployed and pushed him back against the seat. He leaned over as far as he could wincing from the pain of the center console digging into his ribs and back. 

He groaned as everything finally came to a stop. He cursed himself for being so stupid. His shoulder, and side hurt, and his chest felt like there was an elephant on top of it, but other than that, miraculously he seemed to be okay. 

The lady that he had almost hit came running up to his door. “Oh my god? Are you okay?” She asked. 

“I think so.” Will said, trying to move. 

“No don't move.” She said. “I already called 911, there is an ambulance on the way.” 

“Oh.” Will said. “He rested back against the seat. The airbag pretty much had him pinned, so he wasn't going to make much progress anyway. 

Soon there was a flurry of activity around him. The airbag was punctured and he was carefully removed from the car and strapped onto a backboard. 

“No…” he said, trying to squirm away. “I'm okay.” He insisted. 

“Sir…” the paramedic said. “Stop fighting us, we have to follow procedure. We have to transport you on a backboard.” He pushed Will's arm down beside him and buckled the strap over his waist. “This was a pretty bad accident. It is a miracle you are even conscious.” He said. 

Will still attempted to sit up, but quickly laid back down when he realized that his head felt like it was splitting in two. 

The paramedics put him on a stretcher and strapped him to that too. Then they wheeled him to the back of the waiting ambulance. 

“Sir, can you tell me your name?” The medic asked. 

“Will, Will Horton.” He said. 

Everything felt like it was happening to someone else. He grumbled and complained as the medic took his blood pressure and poked him in the sides and chest. Then he shined a bright pen light in his eyes. 

“Base Unit 14 running code three to Salem University Hospital. One MVA victim, conscious, and alert.” He heard the driver calling it in. He struggled to remember what all the codes meant. He thought he remembered code three being non emergency. Yeah he was pretty sure that was right. He listened, he didn't hear the tell-tale whining of the sirens, but he could see the flashing red and white lights. 

“We need to get IV access in case the hospital needs it.” he said, wiping the crease of Will's arm with a cold moist wipe. “You are gonna feel a little pinch.” He said as he inserted the needle into his arm. 

Will whined and turned his head. He hated needles, and he really didn't see why that was needed, he was telling them he was fine, wasn't he? Sure he was embarrassed and his head hurt and his side, chest, and back were going to be sore as shit, but he was fine. 

He turned his head back and noticed the medic rifling through his phone. What was he looking for? “What are you doing?” He rasped. Why did his voice sound funny he wondered. Maybe it had something to do with that elephant that was still sitting on his chest. 

“Just calling your emergency contact.” he said. “Relax we are almost at the hospital.” 

“Hi, this is Paramedic Matthew Reyes, I am calling because you were the emergency contact listed in the phone and we are transporting Mr Horton to the hospital. He was involved in a motor vehicle accident.” 

“Calm down sir, Yes, he is awake and in stable condition.” The medic answered. “Yes of course, I will let him know. Please drive carefully.” He disconnected the call and laid the phone to the side. 

“He will meet is at the hospital.” Matthew said. “Poor guy sounded like he was going to have a coronary.”

Will frowned, “I doubt that, Sonny is just a drama queen.” 

A look of confusion clouded the medics face. “Who's Sonny?” He asked. 

“The person you called.” Will said. 

The medic grabbed the phone and swiped to unlock it. He went to recent calls. “Umm no, I Called Paul Narita, he is listed as your “In Case Of Emergency” contact.” He said. 

“Oh God.” Will groaned. “I'm so stupid. I never changed it.” 

“Do I need to call someone else?” The medic asked. 

“No… no.. just leave it alone.” Will said. 

A few minutes later they pulled up under the ambulance bay and the driver hopped out and opened the back doors. They unloaded Will from the back and wheeled him into the emergency room. 

Kayla was on her way out when she saw them coming in. “Will, Oh my god, what happened?” She asked. 

“I'm okay.” Will said. 

“Come on.” Kayla said. “I will have someone call Steve and tell him I am gonna be late.” 

Brian walked up. The minute he saw Will strapped to the stretcher he wanted to fall apart but used everybit of his training to remain professional. 

“Kayla, it is your anniversary. Go. I've got this.” He said. 

“You're sure?” She asked. “He is family.” 

“And I will take excellent care of him now go…” Brian said. 

“Okay.” She relented. “Will you're gonna be fine, I will call Sonny for you.” She said hurrying off. 

“No, it's ….” he started to say but she was already gone. He groaned in disgust. 

“Alright talk to me.” Brian said to the medic, all business now….


	14. Chapter 14

The medics rolled Will into an exam room, all while ticking off his vitals and information about his IV access and other findings from his initial examination. Brian helped them line the stretcher up with the bed. 

“Okay let's transfer, carefully, on my count.” Brian said, “one...two..three..” 

They easily transferred Will from the stretcher to the emergency room bed. 

The medics quickly pulled the stretcher out of Brian's way, Allowing him to be able to crowd in besides him. 

Brian leaned over him, “Okay Will, can you move your neck for me?” He asked. “But slowly okay.” 

Will followed his direction and moved his head slowly to the left and then the right. 

“Any pain?” Brian asked. “Anything at all?”

“No… yes....” Will croaked. 

“Which is it?” Brian asked. 

“Headache.” Will said. 

“No neck pain?” Brian asked to clarify. 

“No.” Will said again. 

“Okay, let's get you off this backboard then.” He said. “The C spine is clear.” He announced, unbuckling the straps from around him. 

Even though technically Will had been a patient of Brian's before, he was seeing Brian in a whole new light. He was pretty damn sexy when he was being all bossy, but there was also a wild panic in his eyes that Will was pretty sure wasn't supposed to be visible in a doctor.

The nurse gently helped Will roll over and Brian eased the board out from under him and handed it to the medic still standing there. “Thanks.” He said. 

The medic took the board and backed out of the room. 

“Okay, let's see what we have here.” Brian said. He looked at the IV access in his arm. “This looks good.” 

He looked at the nurse “I need him set up for a saline drip and let's give him 10 of vicodin for the pain.” Brian instructed. 

“Yes Dr.” She said hurrying from the room to collect the necessary items to set up his IV and his pain medicine. 

“Will, what in the world happened?” Brian asked when they were alone. “Did someone hit you?” 

“No, the opposite actually.” Will said. “I almost hit someone, but I swerved off the road to miss them.”

“Jesus Will you have to be more careful, You could have killed yourself, I don't know what I would have done if…” Brian was saying. 

The door burst open and Brian wheeled around to see what the commotion was. 

Paul rushed into the room. “Will, Oh My God.” He said immediately going to the bed. He grabbed Will's hand pulling it to his face, kissing his palm. “Are you okay?” He looked at him closely, Then he turned to Brian, “Is he okay?” He rushed out. 

“Well, I am still conducting my initial examination but yeah I think he is going to live.” Brian said. “I will give you two a minute.” He said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He wanted to tell Paul to get the hell out of there, but that was not his right and he knew that. “I am just going to check on your medications, I will be right back.“

Will watched him go, then he met Paul's eyes. “Paul.” He whispered, his tongue sneaking out and moistening his lips. “I am sorry they bothered you, You didn't have to come. I'm sorry I forgot that you were…” 

“Shhhhh.” Paul soothed, “You are never a bother, and besides none of that matters now. All that matters is that you are gonna be okay.” 

The nurse came back in and shoo’ed Paul out of her way. She hooked up the drip, and hung the bag on the IV pole connected to the bed. Then she adjusted the covers and moved his pillow. “The doctor will be right back, he said he had to make a call.” She said. “I just need to make sure that he is ready for me to go ahead and give you this pain medication.” 

Will nodded, but didn't say anything. He closed his eyes against the bright light from the huge repositionable light fixture above him. They must have him in a trauma room, he thought, but he wasn't sure why. He had told everyone that he was fine, why wouldn't they just listen to him. 

Paul moved to the other side of the bed, and took Will's hand again. He had known from the moment he got the call that it was not his place to be here, he also knew that wild horses couldn't drag him away. He had not stopped loving Will, not for one second, despite his best efforts. 

Will laid there quiet and deathly pale and all Paul could think was that he didn't know how he could go on if something had happened to Will. Even though he and Will were not together, it gave him a little comfort knowing that Will was alive and Happy. 

A few minutes later, the door opened again and Sonny strode into the room, like he owned the hospital. “Will, I came as soon as I heard. What the hell happened?” he barked. 

Will had drifted off to sleep, but jerked awake and rolled his head toward Sonny. “Just an accident.” He said. 

“An accident? Were you drinking?” He screeched. “God please say you weren't drinking and driving, where the hell were those deadbeat friends of yours?” 

“No.” Will said flatly. “I haven't had a drop of alcohol since last weekend, and Neil and T had nothing to do with this.” 

Anger boiled low in Paul's belly. His fingers tightened around Will's. “What the hell Sonny.” Paul growled. “Will was just in a horrific car accident. How could you even ask him that, accuse him of something like that?”

Sonny looked at him stunned, noticing him for the first time. “What the fuck are you even doing here?” he asked. “Nobody wants you here.” 

“The paramedics called me when they were bringing him in.” Paul said. “Seems I am still Will's emergency contract.” Try as he might, Paul couldn't keep a smug smile from tugging at his lips. 

“Well isn't that sweet?” Sonny sneered. 

Brian walked back in the room. “Both of you shut up.” he said. “Or I will kick you both out of here. Which I am tempted to do anyway, Will needs quiet and rest.” 

“Are you ready for me to give the pain medicine now doctor?” The nurse asked, bustling back into the room. 

“Yes.” Brian said. 

Then he addressed Will, taking in the way he clung to Paul's hand. He tucked that mental note away for examination later. “Will, this medicine is going to make you very sleepy, but you need to rest okay. I am just going to listen to your breathing and run a couple of tests.” 

“Mmmkay.” Will said. 

The nurse pushed the medicine through the IV and Will's eyes glassed over almost immediately. 

“Nurse will you check with MRI and let them know we have a patient that needs to be fit in immediately, for an MRI of his head.” Brian instructed. “I expect them to get him in with in the next 15 minutes.” 

“But doctor, there is no indication of head trauma, why would we…?” the nurse said clearly confused. 

“Because I am not taking any chances, go do as I asked, NOW.” Brian said. 

Properly chastised, she dropped her eyes, nodded, and left the room. 

As she went out, Sonny stepped up to Brian. He touched his arm. “Thank god, you are his doctor. Is he okay? Why the MRI?” He asked. 

Brian stepped away from him, ending the physical contact. He went over to the computer in to corner attached to a movable computer desk that was mounted to the wall. He typed in his username and password. He is going to be okay.” Brian said as he typed in his chart. “The MRI is precautionary.” 

“Good.” Sonny said, backing up and leaning against the wall. Paul still hadn't moved from Will's side. Sonny held his tongue. He would deal with that as soon as Will had been taken for his test. 

The door opened again and Neil and T both stepped into the room. 

Sonny rolled his eyes… What the hell, this was beginning to remind him of grand central station. 

They saw Sonny standing stiffly against the wall and ignored him, but both of them were surprised to find Paul on the other side of the room, holding Wills hand. 

T swallowed thickly. Okay okay so he had been pushing Will toward Paul, he knew that was what Will wanted deep down, even though he would never admit it. What he wasn't prepared for was how much it hurt to see it in person. To see Paul standing over him looking so damn concerned. 

He had to concentrate on something else. He looked at Brian, “Is he okay?” He asked, at the same time Neil was asking basically the same question. 

“He is gonna be.” Brian said “I will make sure of it, you can count on me.” 

“I know.” T said. “Thanks man.” 

“This is ridiculous, you all need to leave.” Sonny said. “How did you even know to come here?.” 

“Brian called us.” Neil said. 

Sonny's eyes flew to Brians. “Since when are you buddy buddy with them?” He asked. 

T looked at him and rolled his eyes. “I really don't think that's your business.” he snapped. He went to Will's other side. “Will, we're here, It's okay.” He said comfortingly.

Brian tapped T on the shoulder and motioned for him to move away. He went over with Neil and leaned on the opposite wall. 

Brian put his stethoscope on Will's chest. “Will your breath sounds are a little shallow.” He said, “Are you having chest pains?” he asked nudging him softly. 

Will raised his hand up, and held his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart. 

“Okay let's see what you have going on.” He said. He was unwilling to roll Will back and forth or force him to sit up. He took the scissors from his pocket and cut Will's shirt down the middle and across his arms. 

He pulled the material out of the way. A large deep purple bruise covered much of his chest and stomach. Brian gently pressed against his ribs, noting the tender spots. Mostly it looked like it was all superficial damage. He didn't seem to have any fractured or broken ribs. 

T stepped up and looked at his chest in shock. “Oh my god.” He said. “That looks horrible.” 

“I know.” Brian said, “But in truth it probably looks a lot worse than it feels.”

“God, I hope so.” T said. “For Will's sake.” 

Will took a deep breath and winced. 

“What's wrong Will?” Brian asked. 

“Back hurts.” Will said. “When I breathe deep.” 

“Okay.” Brian said “Let me take a look. Can you roll over.” He said helping him onto his side. 

Will's back appeared to be unblemished all the way to the waistband of his jeans. He pressed his fingers down Will's spine and stopped when Will flinched away from him. Brian reached up and twisted the light to an angle a little more where he needed the light. There was faint bruising along the spine. 

Everyone else in the room forgotten. Brian was concerned that there maybe a lumbar sprain. If that was the case this was going to be a painful road to recovery for Will. 

The bruising was pretty light, it wasn't deep and pronounced like his chest bruising. It could be possible that it was from something else, but he didn't think so. Even so, he had to ask. 

“T come here for a minute.” Brian said.

T walked around the bed to where Brian was standing, “Yeah?” He asked. 

“Have you seen this before?” He said pointing to the faint blue lines, nestled along his spine. 

T leaned down and took a closer look. “Umm no.” He said shaking his head. “That definitely wasn't there day before yesterday.” He said. 

“I didn't think so.” Brian said, “I was pretty sure I didn't see it last night.” 

“Is it bad?” T asked. “What does it mean?” 

“Well I don't want to speculate until I know more. It could be a couple of different things.” Brian said. He helped Will to lay back and pulled the sheet up over him. “I am going to order another test.” He said moving toward the door. 

“Wait a minute.” Sonny snapped, blocking the door. “Will someone tell me what the fuck you two are talking about.” 

“Obviously we are talking about Will's health.” T said, looking at Sonny like he had grown a second head.

“Here we go….” Neil groaned, pushing off the wall. “Hey.” He said stepping between Sonny and T and Brian. “Why don't you let the doctor do whatever he needs to do for Will right now and we can sort the rest out later?” 

“We can damn well sort it out right here, right now.” Sonny shouted. He wheeled around on Brian, “How in the hell would you know what was or what wasn't on Will's back last night? He sneered. “Is he such an attention whore that he visits the hospital that frequently?” 

“Sonny, this isn't the time or the place.” Neil said, trying to defuse the situation before it got out of control. “Right now, what's important is that we get Will the medical help that he needs okay?” He said. 

An orderly walked in the room. “I am here to take Mr. Horton for his MRI.” He announced. 

He went over, checked his wrist band and then got Will ready to move. 

Brian went back to the computer and started typing furiously.. Then he picked up the phone that was beside the computer. 

“Yes call down to the MRI department. William Horton is on his way for a head MRI please tell them I have included an order for a complete back MRI.” He said, then hung up the line. 

The orderly moved the bed out of the room, and pushed the gurney down the hall. 

“Somebody better give me an explanation.” Sonny said. His glare fell on T, “So I guess you don't hate “fairies” as much as you want people to think you do huh? he sneered. “You seem to like my husband, well enough. He has been whoring around with you right?” 

“Ex-Husband.” T said tightly. “You aren't married anymore.” 

“We will be.” Sonny said. 

“You’re dreaming. It will never happen.” T said. “He can barely stand to be in the same room with you.” 

“Shut up.” Sonny bellowed. “You don't know what you are talking about.” 

“Oh, I know plenty.” T taunted. “I know exactly how Will feels, what he likes, what he wants, and what he needs.” 

“I'm warning you. Shut the hell up.” Sonny said taking a step toward him. 

Neil turned to face T. “T, come on… leave it be.” he said. 

“No. I have held back for a long time for Will's benefit. Now I think it's time that I spoke up for that same reason” T said. “He needs to know that Will can't stand the sight of him, can't stand his touch.” 

T stepped around Neil. “Paul here.” He motioned to Paul on the other side of the room, “left town and Will was devastated, and that's the only reason he ended up with you, you played on his insecurities, and his desire to give Arianna a good life, to get him to come back to you.” He said. “It's no damn wonder he turned to me and Brian for what he isn't getting at home.” 

Sonny's eyes widened. “That's a lie.” he cried. 

“Oh yeah, which part of it?” T said. 

“All of it.” Sonny sputtered.

“No it's not and you damn well know it.” T said. 

“Yeah, it is, and I know it because Brian would never be with Will. Brian always wanted me.” he boasted. “He was never interested in Will.” he turned to Brian, “Tell them.” he said. 

Brian didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to do. T was right, Sonny should know. Neil was also right, this wasn't the place, nor the time. 

“Brian, tell them.” Sonny insisted. 

“Excuse me, Dr.” The nurse appeared in the doorway. “They need you in room 7.” She said. 

“Thank you.” Brian said striding out of the room, without another word. 

Sonny turned back to T. “I want you to leave now.” His eyes flicked over to Paul, and then Neil. “All of you need to leave.” 

“I am not going anywhere until I know Will is okay.” Paul said speaking for the first time since Will's friends had shown up. He had been watching and listening and taking it all in. Apparently Will had been pretty busy since he had left. It hadn't been hard to put two and two together and come up with 4. So Will didn't love Sonny, but ir-regardless he had some tough competition. It was pretty clear that the one called T was in love with Will and judging from the reaction of the doctor…. he was too. 

“You have no business here.” Sonny insisted. 

“Well, when Will tells me to leave, I will.” Paul said stubbornly. 

The generic ringing of a cell phone broke the uncomfortable silence of the room. Neil picked Will's phone up from the table where the medic had laid it. He looked at it, but did not recognize the number. 

Neil turned to Sonny, “Will was on his way to get Arianna, did anyone get her from her party?”

“No, I didn't even know she was at a party, I was at work. For all I knew she was at home.” Sonny stammered. “Since you seem to know so much where was the party?” 

“Awful late to be at work ain't it?” T said sourly. 

Neil frowned at him, “Shut up… you are NOT helping.” he said. 

Then Neil turned back to Sonny. “Look, Will said she was at a birthday party that was over at 8pm, and he had to go get her, take her home, and get her in bed.” Neil said. “That's all I know.” 

Sonny pulled out his phone. It was after 9pm. “Give me Will's phone.” He said, holding his hand out. 

Neil handed him the phone. He looked at the call list and recognized the number as Arianna's best friends mother. “I know where she is, I will go get her and take her home and when I get back, you all better be gone.” he slammed out of the room. 

“Asshat.” T called as the door closed, “I always hated that guy.” He snapped. 

“The feeling is mutual it seems.” Neil quipped. 

Paul walked out of the room and went over to the chair outside of the lab across the hall. That room was getting a little claustrophobic for him. Adrienne had told him that Will wanted to be with Sonny but couldn't bring himself to break Paul's heart while he was paralyzed, and he loved Will so much, he couldn't bare for Will to stay with him out of pity, so he had left so Will could be happy with Sonny. But it sounded like Will had never wanted Sonny. He could have had Will all along. He should have asked Will about his feelings instead of just accepting Adrienne's word for them. He sat there lost in his own torturous thoughts.

Brian came back in the room. “Will is done with one MRI and they are about to start the second one.” He said. Then he looked around the room, “Where did Sonny go?” he asked. 

“To get Arianna.” Neil said. “She was at a party.” 

“What the hell?” T said. “Why didn't you back me up earlier, you know I was right?” He said. 

“Because A, Neil was right, it wasn't the time or the place… this is my job and I am his doctor, and B, maybe if Will had wanted him to know he is sleeping with me he would have told him himself.” Brian said. 

“Oh.” T said. “Can you believe he thinks you want him?” He asked chuckling. “He sure has a high opinion of himself.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Brian said. “Whatever desire I had to be with him faded a loooong time ago. But that didn't stop him from dropping by my apartment, thinking I was gonna hop in bed with him.” 

“What?” T said. “When?” 

“A week or so ago.” Brian answered absently, pulling up the results of Will's test. 

“Sonny came to you?” Neil said. “Seriously?” 

“Man, you have to tell Will.” T said. “He is gonna flip.”

“He knows actually....” Brian said. “He was there, at my place.” 

T burst out laughing. “Will was there? That's great, priceless even...” 

“Will didn't seem to care.” Brian said. “He said he told him to get it from somewhere else..” 

“What? Really? Completely priceless... .” T said, giggling. “I would have loved to be a fly on the wall.” 

“Umm yeah.” Neil said. “Actually, I am pretty positive that you would NOT have wanted that…. at all.”


	15. Chapter 15

Will opened his eyes and blinked against the harsh light above him. It reminded him he had a splitting headache. He drew in a deep breath. The antiseptic smell of the hospital turned his stomach. One would think he would be used to that smell by now, as many trips to the emergency room as a child and young adult, as much as he visited Brian here. All the romps they had in the doctors lounge, the laundry room, wherever they could find 15 minutes of privacy. It shouldn’t bother him at all, but lying here in the bed it felt different somehow.

He moved to sit up, and groaned. Pain exploded in his head and in his chest, technically it was more like soreness in his chest, but it hurt like hell. 

“Whoa, hey, hey, hey go slow.” Brian said, leaving his place at the computer and hurrying over to help Will sit up. “I don't want you moving too fast.”

“What happened?” Will said putting his hand to his head. 

“You were in a car accident.” Brian said, immediately running his fingers over Will's head, looking for bumps. “Will, don't you remember?” he asked panic coloring his voice. 

“Yeah.” Will said. “Of course, I remember that, but what happened after I got here. You said you were going to run some tests and now here we are, I don't remember having any tests.” 

“Oh.” Brian said. “Well yeah, I did run the tests, a few of them actually, on your head and your back. I guess the pain medicine we gave you must have been a little too strong, you have been asleep about 12 hours. Now tell me, how does your back feel?” 

Will twisted one way and then the other. “Umm sore, a little.” He said as he sat up a little straighter, stretching and then wincing. He looked around the room. “Where is everyone anyway?” He said. “I thought they would be here.”

“Yeah, that's my fault. I insisted that they leave and let you rest.” Brian said. “Sonny went home earlier to be with Arianna, and T and Neil finally left a few of hours ago, when I told them I wasn't letting anyone back in here until you woke up.” 

“Oh.” Will said. “Arianna's okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah, she's fine. Sonny went and got here from whatever party she was at, and took her home.” Brian answered. 

“Good.” Will said absently. He could almost swear that he had seen Paul last night. He thought he remembered Paul holding his hand and staring at him adoringly, just like he did in his dreams. But since that wasn't really possible, it must be his overactive imagination.

“What's wrong?” Brian asked, when Will frowned.

“Nothing.” Will said distractedly. “I thought I saw…. was… nevermind… it doesn't matter, I must have been dreaming.” he finished. 

Will moved to lay back down, his head was suddenly swimming.

“About what?” Brian asked, taking his hand and holding him steady while he laid back in the bed again. He got Will settled in bed and covered him up, and tucked the covers around him.

“I thought I saw Paul earlier.” Will said off handedly. 

“Oh, that guy.” Brian said, unable to keep the jealousy from his voice. “Yeah he was here.” 

“He was?” Will asked surprised. 

“Yeah, the paramedics called him, remember?.” Brian said. “He may actually still be here somewhere. He was kind of stubborn about leaving.” 

“That's right, I forgot to change my Emergency contact on my phone.” Will agreed. 

“Yeah, and boy was Sonny ever pissy about that!” Brian said, his eyes dancing gleefully. 

“I bet.” Will groaned. “Not that I care.” He laid his arm over his eyes. 

“Will, what's wrong?” Brian said all business again. 

“I have a headache and I was a little dizzy before I laid back down.” Will admitted. 

“Hmm.” Brian said, taking out his pen light. He pried Will's arm off of his face and shined the light in one eye and then the other. 

“Stop.” Will groused pushing the light away. “That hurts.” 

“Okay okay.” Brian said. “But I am concerned about this persistent headache.” 

“It's nothing. A stress headache.” Will waved him off. 

“Will, you were asleep for 12 hours.” Brian said, “You shouldn't have a stress headache.” 

“Hello…. do you know my life, Have you seen what I deal with every single day?” Will teased “ Of course I should have a stress headache, I get them a lot.” 

“Okay then why have you never mentioned them to be before?” Brian asked suspiciously. 

“Umm, maybe because we are always otherwise engaged and I am always distracted by your hot naked body!” Will said waggling his eyebrows comically. 

“Oh is that so?” Brian teased. 

Will grabbed the lapel of his lab coat and pulled him down. “Ummmhmm.” He hummed, “You're very distracting.” He said, before kissing Brian softly. 

Brian kissed him back, parting his lips and dipping his tongue into Will's mouth. 

Will's arms went around his neck, and he moaned deep in his throat. 

“Ahem.” A throat cleared behind them. “Sorry, to interrupt.” Paul said. “I wanted to check on Will.” 

“Oh wow, sorry.” Brian said flustered. Will had a way of making him forget where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. “I will give you two a few minutes, I am going to order you some migraine medicine, maybe that will get rid of that headache of yours. I will be back in a few minutes.” 

“Thanks.” Will whispered. 

Brian left the room and closed the door behind him. 

“Hey.” Paul said tucking his hands into his pockets to keep from touching Will again.

“Hey.” Will parroted. 

“So, I wanted to make sure that you were okay.” Paul said. 

“Yeah, I will be.” Will said. “I am a little sore and I have another headache but..” 

“Another headache?.” Paul said. “You never had a lot of headaches before.” 

“Yeah, it's a new development.” Will said shrugging. “Thanks for coming last night. You didn't have to, ya know.” 

“You're welcome.” Paul said stiffly, he looked around the room uncomfortably. “Well, I should go. I guess I will see you around.” he said leaving quickly. 

Will watched as Paul walked out the door. He was perplexed. Paul had seemed awkward and uncomfortable, yet he had been the one that walked away.. the one that didn't want him anymore, right? Why would he be awkward and uncomfortable now? 

A short while later Brian came back into the room, syringe in hand. 

“What is that?” Will asked warily. “Your migraine medicine for the headache.” Brian said. He looked around the room, “Paul gone?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” Will said. “He was real….. I don't know, awkward.” He continued for lack of a better word. “I don't know what that's about “ 

“Well……” Brian said. “T kinda blew up last night and told Sonny that you and him are sleeping together. And technically he told him you and I are sleeping together too.”

“What?” Will said, wide eyed. “No, he did not!” 

“Yeah he did…” Brian said, “As a matter of fact he told Sonny that you can't even stand to be in the same room as him, and that he took advantage of you when Paul left and that was the only reason that you were with him.” 

“Wow.” Will said. “What in the hell made him do that?” 

“You know how sanctimonious Sonny is, and how impulsive T is, apparently. And I guess T had enough of it.” Brian said. “Paul was in the room too, he heard it all, and he did just walk in on you kissing me. So…. maybe all of that made it feel awkward for him to be around you.” 

“Maybe.” Will said, distractedly. “But you kissed me.” 

“I think this headache is messing with your memory.” Brian teased as he injected the medicine into Will's IV. “Hopefully this will help you get rid of it.” 

“Is that gonna make me go to sleep again?” Will asked. 

“Yeah probably.” Brian said. “But I promise, I will be here when you wake up.” 

“Mmkay.” Will said already feeling sleepy again. He reached over and took Brian's hand, clinging to it. 

When will woke again several hours later, the room was semi dark and he was pleasantly surprised to find that the headache was completely gone and he was feeling much better. 

He opened his eyes and looked around the room. Brian had fallen asleep in the recliner beside his bed. He looked uncomfortable and adorable at the same time. 

He turned his head to the other side and saw Sonny in an armchair with him laptop on his lap. Deeply engrossed in whatever he was working on. 

He briefly considered closing his eyes again and pretending to still be asleep, but now that his head was clear he wanted to make sure that Arianna was okay. 

He licked his lips to moisten them. “Sonny.” He said. 

Sonny didn't move or acknowledge that he had heard him. 

“Sonny.” He said again a little louder. 

Sonny looked up. “Will.” He said cooly. “Are you feeling better?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I am fine, much better.. where is Arianna?” He said. 

“She is home with my mom and dad.” Sonny said. “I guess you probably don't realize you have been here almost two days.” 

“I want to see her.” Will said. 

“You can see her tomorrow when you come home Will. I don't want to bring her to the hospital and scare her unnecessarily.” Sonny said. 

Brian roused up, then he sat up in the chair and looked at his watch. When the hell had Sonny came in? How long had he been there? Brian stood up and moved to Will's bedside. “Sorry, I guess I must have dozed off. How is your head?” He asked. 

“Much better.” Will said. “Headache is gone.” 

“Good.” Brian said smiling down at him. “That headache was worrying me “ He brushed the hair off of Will's forehead. 

Sonny sit the computer to the side, and stood up. “Thank you Brian for taking such good care of him.” He said. “I don't know any other doctor that would wait by their patients bedside for them to wake up and I know you did it as a special favor to me.” He said, moving around the bed. He touched Brian's hand that was resting on the bed rail. “I will find a way to repay you.” He said, smiling at Brian. 

Brian frowned. “No thanks necessary.” He said. “It's my job.” He had to get out of that room. How could Sonny be so oblivious. T had literally spelled it out for him. How could he still think that Brian wanted him in any shape or form. 

“Will, I have to go and check on a few patients and I will be back.” Brian said. 

“Okay.” Will whispered.

Sonny sat back down in the chair and picked up his laptop again, ignoring Will. Now that they were alone his face looked as if it were set in stone.

Will lay there for a few minutes in awkward silence, then he decided that T had opened the door for him. There was no use in pretending that he didn't want to walk through it. “Why don't you go home?” He said. “One of us should be with Arianna.” 

“She is fine with my parents.” Sonny said dismissively. 

That was just another thing he hated about Sonny. He never paid any attention to what Will thought or wanted. “Okay, well in that case. Then how about this, I want you to leave.” Will said. 

“Will, I should be here, with you. You are my fiance after all.'” Sonny said. “We need to get this thing between us back on the right track.” 

“Sonny, things haven"t been working between us in a long time, and we both know it. I Think it is time we stop pretending, don't you?” Will said. 

“Will what are you saying? We CAN make it work if YOU will just try.” Sonny said bitterly. 

“That's just it.” Will said. “I don't want to try. I don't want to be with you.” 

“What about Arianna?” Sonny said “She will be devastated. I thought you didn't want her to live the life that you did?” 

“And she won't.” Will said. “I will never keep her from you, and I will never make her choose between us. But I am done. I am moving out, as soon as I can.” 

The door opened, and T and Neil walked in. T completely ignored Sonny and went to Will. He leaned down and kissed Will lightly on his lips. “Hi.” He said. 

“Hey.” Will answered, accepting his kiss. 

Neil groaned. T wasn't going to stop until Sonny had his mobster uncle hire a hitman to take care of him apparently. 

“This conversation is NOT over.” Sonny snapped as he shoved his laptop in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He stomped out of the room. 

“Who put a burr under his saddle?” T said. 

“Really?” Neil asked dryly. “I am sure you striding in here and pawing all over Will had nothing at all to do with it.” 

“What?” T asked. “I didn't paw all over him, I was just saying hi.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Neil snapped. He directed his attention to Will. “You feeling better?” He asked. 

Will nodded. “Yeah.” He said. “My headache is finally gone.” 

“Awesome news.” Neil said. 

“Yeah.” T agreed. 

“So I hear that you went postal on Sonny and told him that we have a little something going on between us.” Will said. 

T shrugged, “Not in so many words.” T said. 

“Ha! Exactly those words.” Neil said. 

T glared at Neil. “Will, look I'm sorry.” He said. “I know you weren't trying to rub anything in his face, and I should have respected that but seriously...” 

“It's okay.” Will said. “You did me a favor.” 

“What? I did?” T asked, shocked. 

Will chuckled. “Yeah, really.” He said. “I told Sonny, I am done and I am moving out.” 

“Are you serious??? That's awesome!” T said. 

“What's awesome?” Brian asked, walking back into the room. 

“Will gave Sonny the boot.” T said, grinning from ear to ear. “And he and Arianna are moving in with me.” He said, unable to resist, teasing Brian. He knew of course that Will wasn't going to move in with either of them. He would never drag Arianna into anything like that, and… besides he wanted Paul back. 

Brian's eyes flew to Will's. 

“Not exactly true.” Will said. “I broke it off with Sonny and Arianna and I are moving into a place of our own.” 

“Awe man.” T said. “Come on.” 

“That is great news.” Neil said. “I have been telling you and telling you that you needed to do this.” 

“I know.” Will said. “And since big mouth here got the ball rolling for me, I figured why waste the opportunity.” 

“It is good news.” Brian said walking over and kissing his forehead. “Does this mean that Sonny won't be back, and I don't have to deal with him hitting on me anymore?” He asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Will said. 

“Wait, what do you mean hitting on you again?” T said. “I literally told him that you and Will are banging each other. Why would he hit on you again?” 

“Who knows.” Brian said. “He seems to think that I am taking extra good care of Will as a special favor for him, one that he really wants to pay back.” 

“Oh my god.” T said. “We have to find a way to show him that he is in complete denial.” 

Neil shook his head. “Nooo… what you need to do is forget about Sonny.” he said. “Will still has to deal with him because of Arianna…. am I the only one here with half a brain?” 

“Hey.” Will said. “I resent that.” 

“You know what I mean.” Neil said. “You know how T gets carried away.” 

“It's all in love.” T said. 

“Of that, I have no doubt.” Neil said. “But still, in all seriousness Will does have to deal with Sonny, for Arianna's sake and there is no need to make it harder for him.”

“Okay Fine..” T said, holding up his hands. “I am just saying that if Sonny were to happen to see a little kiss or overhear a conversation, something, anything that proves that I was right…. I won't be upset by it.” 

“You are incorrigible.” Neil said. Then he went over and sat down by Will's bedside. “You know you can stay with me for a few days. Or for as long as you need to.” He said. 

“I know, and we will be staying with you until I can find something suitable for me and Ari.” Will said. 

Neil nodded. “You want me to go and collect your things from Sonny's?” He asked. 

“No, I wouldn't put you through that.” Will said. “I will take care of it when I get out of here.” 

“You are going to need to take it easy for a few days at least Mister.” Brian scolded. “You have a lot of bruising on your chest and stomach and some around your spine.” 

“I know.” Will said. “I will figure it out though. When am I getting out of here anyway?” 

Brian shrugged, “Tomorrow, if your headache is still gone.” 

“Okay, great!” Will said. 

“What? You don't like being here with me?” Brian asked, pretending to be wounded. 

“Believe me.” Will said, reaching out for his hand. “It has nothing to do with being with you. But me being a patient in this place, well, it doesn't let me be with you… like I want…. so…” 

“Oh, well that's a little better.” Brian said grinning. 

T watched Will carefully. He was different with Brian, than with him. He was more playful and flirty. With him he was more emotional and loving. It was all starting to make sense to him. Together he and Brian gave Will what he needed. It took the two of them to do what T suspected Paul could do all on his own. He was going to get Will and Paul back together, if it killed him. And considering the way it hurt seeing Paul standing over Will’s bed clinging to his hand, it just might. But he was going to put Will first ALWAYS! Will just needed a small shove in the right direction, that’s all.


	16. Chapter 16

“Okay so Daddy needs you to go upstairs and pack your suitcase.” Will said as Neil pulled into the circular driveway in front of the mansion. 

“Want me to come in with you?” Neil asked feeling a little protective of his friend. 

“No, we will be quick.” Will said in answer. “Come on baby girl, we have to hurry.”

“Are we going on a trip?” Arianna asked innocently. 

“Something like that.” Will agreed. 

“Where are we going daddy?” Arianna asked. 

“It’s a secret.” Will said. “I will tell you once we are on the way.” 

“Okay Daddy.” She answered. “What should I bring?” 

“Bring all your favorite outfits, your jacket, and your teddy bear.” Will said. “And remember, we are in a hurry.” 

They stopped and she hopped out and raced inside. Will trudged after her. He had checked, and he knew that Sonny was at the office and it didn’t appear that anyone else was home. He whispered a small thank you to the lord above. He wanted to get this done and over with, preferably with no drama. 

He peeked in on Arianna, and ensured that she was doing as he asked. Then he went on to the room he shared with Sonny. He pulled out his largest suitcase and packed all of his clothes. Then he pulled out a second suitcase and dropped in his shoes and the few personal items that he had here.

He went into the closet one last time and came out with the safety box that contained birth certificates, social security cards, insurance papers… he somehow managed to fit it into the suitcase with his shoes and got it zipped up. He sat the suitcases on the floor was looked up, when he heard a noise. 

He was surprised to see Adrienne leaning against the door jam of the room. 

“So it’s true..” she sneered. 

“Yes, I am leaving.” Will said simply. “I am sure that will make you very happy.”

“What will make me happy doesn’t matter.” she snapped. “This is wrong. After all Sonny has done for you, all the times he has taken you back, how could you do this to him?.” 

“Look, I don’t want to get into this with you.” Will said. “It’s really none of your business.” 

“Of course it is my business. Sonny is my son.” Adrienne argued. “My son who took you back after you paraded around town with his Ex, so proud, like you had done something special… And now here you are, doing it again, screwing around with some other deadbeat. You are supposed to be with Sonny. You almost ruined your life once before. Don’t you think it is time that you grew up and acted like a man, a father… you have a child to think about and that little girl loves Sonny. She could not love him anymore if he were her real father. Not to mention, Sonny will be devastated.” 

“Ruined my life?” Will asked incredulous. “I almost ruined my life?” he shoved his hand through his hair in frustration. “No, I am not the one who is ruining my life, Sonny is doing that for me.”

Adrienne gasped at the resentment and harshness in Will’s voice. 

“That’s right, I said it.” Will said, now that the dam had burst he couldn’t seem to stop the words that poured out of him. “The only person that is ruining my life is your son… He manipulated me into moving back in here with him, and then used our daughter to make sure that I stayed here, even though God knows I hate it, but no more. Enough is enough and I am done..” he railed on. “So don’t you dare start in with that crap. I will never keep Arianna from Sonny, he is her father in all the ways that count, but I don't owe Sonny a damn thing, and I am leaving.” 

“Would you listen to yourself?” She spat at him.

“For the first time in a long time, that is exactly what I am doing.” Will said stubbornly. “I am listening to what I want. I am going to do what it takes to make ME happy.” 

“You are just like your mother, an ungrateful, Selfish, Whiny, Slut…I told him you were no good. I have always told him that no son of Samantha Brady would ever bring him anything but heart break. But he wouldn’t listen, he had his heart set on you and I am not going to watch you walk away from him after everything I did…” she stopped short.

Will’s eyes blazed with anger. “Go on.” Will said. “Most of the time, I am just praying that you will shut up…. But for once I would love to hear the rest of that sentence.” 

“What I meant was after everything Sonny went through to get you back.” she said lamely. “He did your job and took care of your daughter while you chased Paul around like a bitch in heat and then watched as you finally wore him down enough for him to feel sorry enough to be with you. He listened to all the sickening professions of love, that you made sure happened in front of him.” 

Will shook his head, “I am a little confused here.” he said. “Help me out, 5 Minutes ago, Sonny loved Arianna and is going to be devastated that I am taking her, but when I was with Paul he was doing MY job, and raising MY daughter. Which is it? Is he her father or not? AND, Paul was with me because he felt sorry for me??? Then why the sickening declarations of love? Help me understand your reasoning here.” 

“You know what I mean.” Adrienne screeched. 

“Adrienne, I don’t even think you know what you mean.” WIll said flatly. “Now get out of my way,” 

She moved to the side to let WIll out of the room, Arianna was standing right behind her. Suitcase in hand. 

She had tears running down her face. “Daddy are we moving?” Arianna said. “Are you leaving Daddy Sonny?’ 

Adrienne gave him a smug look and then walked away. 

Somehow, Will resisted the urge to shout all the horrible names he wanted to call her down the hall after her. Instead he knelt down in front of his little girl. 

“Baby, Daddy Sonny will always be your daddy and he will always love you and you can see him or talk to him whenever you want.” Will promised. “But I can’t stay here anymore. I don’t want to live here with Daddy Sonny.” 

“I know that.” She said, exasperated. 

“Then why are you crying?” Will asked, confused. 

“Daddy, what does Selfish mean?” she asked. 

“Well it means that you only care about what you want.” Will said. 

“Why did grandma call you those names?” She asked. “You love me, and care about what I want.” 

“I sure do.” Will said. “Is that why you are crying, because Grandma called me names?” He asked. 

She nodded solemnly. “She was mean to you.” 

“Don’t Cry Baby, Grandma is just mad at me because she wants me to stay here.” Will said, ruffling her hair. 

“But you aren’t happy here, you’re sad.” She said. “Why does she want you to be sad all the time.” 

Will hugged her tight. “My Baby Girl is soo smart.” He said. “Come on.” 

He stood up and went back into the room. He picked up his suitcases and then motioned for her to follow him. “Let’s go.” he said. 

She picked up her suitcase and followed him down the stairs. 

They walked out the door and over to the car. He loaded their suitcases into the trunk of the car and helped her into her seat. 

“We are ready.” He told Neil as he slid into the passenger seat. 

“Are we going to Grandma Marlena's?” She asked. 

“No, we are going to stay with Neil for a few days while I find us an apartment.” He said. “You like staying with Neil right?” 

“Uh huh.” She agreed. “But won't Paul be at Grandma Marlena's?” 

Will quietly contemplated how to answer that. “Yes, I suppose he would be.” 

“Well, we should go there.” She said simply. “You miss him, you told me so, remember.” 

“The little lady has a point.” Neil said. 

Will shot him a dirty look and then chewed on his bottom lip. “Yes, I remember.” He said, “But just because I miss him, doesn't mean he misses me.” 

“He does…. he said so.” Arianna said stubbornly. 

“He was being polite baby.” Will said. “It just isn't meant for us to be together, otherwise Paul never would have left us.” 

“But…” she said.

“That's enough Arianna.” Will said. “We don't need to talk about it anymore.”

“But Daddy…” she tried again. 

Will sighed. “Ari, honey….” he said. “Grown Up stuff is hard to explain and hard to understand especially for such a little girl. I know you think Paul wants us back, but he doesn't.” He met her eyes in the mirror, “Now can you please drop it?” 

She fell silent in the back seat and they rode the rest of the way in silence. 

A couple of days later, Ari lounged on the couch with the cartoons on the television and a bowl of cereal in her lap, that was almost as big as she was. 

Will sat at the table with Neil. “I got the apartment over at the new apartment building outside of town.” 

“Isn't that Brian's building?” Neil asked, surprised. 

“No.” Will said, “On the outside of town on the other side.” 

“Oh, Those fancy new apartments?” Neil said whistling. “They have to be like $1500 a month.” 

“Yeah, they are.” Will said. “I know it is pretty expensive, but I think I can swing it. I will just have to do some freelance writing.” 

“You don't have to be in a hurry to leave you know.” Neil said. “You aren't bothering me at all, and besides, I think you should think about what Arianna said.”

“Don’t you start that again, and of course I appreciate the offer, but we can't make you sleep on your own couch for forever.” Will laughed. “Besides I have to get Ari settled and back into a routine.” 

“Have you heard from Sonny at all?” Neil asked. 

Will nodded. “Oh yeah, he called last night, and demanded that I come home, he said this has gone far enough.” 

“Wow.” Neil said. “He really doesn't get it does he?” He shook his head. “I would have thought he would have been done with you after T's outburst.” 

“No such luck.” Will said. “He pretty much said T can't give me what I need and…” 

“What about Brian?” Neil asked. 

“Well you heard him, he doesn't believe that at all. He thinks there is no way Brian could want me.” Will said shrugging. “You know I am not that appealing apparently.” 

Neil chuckled. “WELL, he is very wrong about that. Brian is definitely on the ‘I want Will’ bandwagon he teased. 

“Yeah, but he won't believe it until he sees it, for himself.” Will said. “That is Sonny's way.” 

Neil nodded. “So…. make him see.” He said. 

“Why would I bother?” Will asked. “I don't care what he believes.” 

There was a knock on the door. Will got up and went over and opened the door.

“Hey T.” He said, stepping aside and letting him in. 

“Hey.” T said, kissing him quickly on the lips. “Whatcha doin?” He asked. He sat a gift bag down on the counter.

“I was just telling Neil, I got approved for that apartment that I applied for.” He said, sitting back down. He took a sip of his coffee while T came over and sat down beside him. 

“T, coffee?” Neil asked. 

“No thanks.” T said. “I can't stay, I was on my way to work but I wanted to drop something off for Arianna.” He said. 

“What is it?” Will asked, looking at the bag. 

“Well last night she said she left her favorite doll at Sonny's so…” T said, shrugging a shoulder. 

“You didn't have to do that.” Will said. “It isn't like she will never go back there. She is going to spend the weekend with him. 

“I know, but this way she will have two, one at each place.” T said. 

“Thank you.” Will said, “That was nice of you.” 

“Well, I didn't want you to have to see Sonny yet, so I had an ulterior motive.” T said grinning. “Okay, so when do you move into your apartment?” He asked. 

“End of the week.” Will replied. 

“If you need help…..” T said. . 

“Yeah, Thanks.” Will said. “Right now we only have three suitcases, but I will need help when I buy some furniture.” 

T nodded,”You got it.” He gave him another brief kiss and then left. 

Arianna was so engrossed in her cartoons Will doubted that she even noticed that T had come and gone. 

He watched her for a few minutes, and then picked up his phone and made a few more calls. Once he had lined up the few freelance articles he needed to get up the first and last month rent and deposit, he relaxed for a few minutes. He had a savings account for emergencies, but he really wasn't wanting to drain it. The freelance work paid considerably more than working for the Spectator. 

He sighed and called his Grandma Marlena and asked if she could watch Arianna for a couple of hours. He said he would see her soon when she agreed and then ended the call. 

“Arianna.” He called. “How would you like to spend the day with Grandma Marlena?” 

She carefully put the bowl of pastel colored milk to the side. Then jumped up and cheered. “Yaaaaay!” She cried happily. “Can I really?” 

She ran over, arms spread wide, ready to hug him, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the gift bag. “What's that?” She asked. 

“I dunno.” Will said. “T brought you a present.” 

“But it isn't my birthday…. or Christmas…. or anything.” She said. Her voice full of wonder. 

“Nope, it is a just because kinda present.” Will said. 

“Can I open it?” She asked. 

“Of course.” Will said, watching as she snatched the bag and ripped all of the tissue paper out, tossing it over her shoulders. 

She squealed in glee when she got to the doll. “It's my dolly.” She cried. 

“You will have to remember to say Thank you when you see him next.” Will said. “Right?” 

She nodded, but otherwise didn't answer. She was too busy tearing into the packaging. 

They got the doll free and cleared up the mess. Then he told her to run off and get dressed. She went to do as she was asked, carrying the doll with her. 

Once they were ready Will escorted her to the car and they drove over to Marlena's. Will needed to just drop Arianna off long enough to go in to work and get a couple of stories done and turned in and pick up his new assignments. 

He walked her to the door, and declined the offer to come in. Lord knows if Arianna was right and Paul was living here, he did not want to run into him. 

“I won't be long.” Will said. “I have to get some work finished up and pick up some new assignments.” 

“Take as long as you like.” Marlena said. “We always enjoy having Ari here.”

“Thanks.” Will said, turning to leave. 

“Wait a minute Will.” She said. She kneeled down in front of Ari. “Why don't you go tell Grandpa to help you find some cookies?” She said. 

“Cookies!” Arianna cheered. “Bye Daddy!” She called over her shoulder as she tore off through the house. 

“Be good.” He called back. 

Marlena stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her. “I ran into Adrienne yesterday and she said that you and Sonny broke up.” She said. 

“Oh, I bet she didn't say it that nicely.” Will said.

“Well noo, she didn't… but I put her in her place.” Marlena said. “So it is true then?” 

Will nodded. “Yeah, it's true.” 

“What happened?” She asked. 

“I wasn't happy.” Will said. “I haven't been happy in a long time.” 

“I know.” Marlena said. “And now that Paul is back…” 

“Oh no.” Will said. “Don't start that again.” He groaned. 

“Why on earth not?” She asked. “I know you haven't been happy, not since Paul left. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Paul hasn't been happy. He has been moping around, and now you two have a chance to be happy together again.” 

“Grandma.” Will groaned. “He left me, and for a long time, I thought I was going to die without him, I will not put myself through that again, besides I am seeing someone. Now, I gotta go.” He said. “See you in a little while.” 

He hurried off, without giving her a chance to respond or ask questions. Why was everyone pushing him toward Paul. T had been nudging him in that direction, Arianna was asking about Paul, and now Marlena. 

He hurried to his office, there wasn't a whole lot of people in the office, so he was able to get a lot of uninterrupted work done. Once he had his three articles ready he went to Jennifer's office and knocked on her door. 

She looked up and smiled through the glass as she waved him in. “Will.” She said. “I was beginning to wonder if you still worked here.” 

Will gave her a quizzical look. “I think I do, I haven't been fired have I?” 

“No, of course not.” Jennifer said. “I just… well, I mean, … I heard.” 

“That Sonny and I broke up.” Will finished for her as she grappled for words. 

“Yeah.” She said. “I was sorry to hear that, I know it must be hard.” 

“Don't be sorry for me.” Will said. “I just couldn't live with Sonny anymore, the breakup was my choice.” 

“Oh, I see.” Jennifer said. “Well, okay back to business, what do you have there?” She asked motioning to the flash drive in his hand. 

“These are my next three articles, and I need to get my new assignments. I know I haven't been in the office a lot but once I get settled in our new place and get Arianna back on her schedule I will be here everyday.” 

“You can work from home as much as you want.” Jennifer said. 

“Thanks.” Will said. 

She handed him a manilla envelope over her desk. “Those are your next few assignments.” She said. 

“Thanks again.” Will said. 

“Don't mention it.” She said. 

Will left her office and closed the door. He went back to his desk and sorted through some paperwork. He shoved everything he thought he may need into his messenger bag and slung the bag over his shoulder. 

He was almost to his car when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. 

“Hey Brian.” He said answering the phone.

“Hey!” Brian said. “I have to go to work tonight but I was kind of hoping you would come by before I have to leave. You know so I can check on you, you being my patient and all.” He continued. 

“Hmm…. if I am your patient and you need to check on my health, shouldn't I meet you at the hospital?” He teased. 

“Nah, I can do whatever I need to do from home.” Brian said. 

Will looked at his watch. “Yeah, I can come by.” He said. “I am on my way now.” 

“See you soon.” Brian said, disconnecting the call.


	17. Chapter 17

“Who was that?” Paul asked walking into the living room as Marlena came back in and closed the door behind her.

“Oh, That was Will, he was just here dropping Arianna off.” She said. “She is going to spend the day with us today.” 

“That’s Great! I know she will enjoy that.” Paul said turning in a circle, looking for her. ”As I am sure you will, I know you were saying that you and Dad didn't get to see her much anymore and I am guessing that was likely my fault.” He said. 

“Nonsense.” Marlena said. “Will has been busy, has had a lot of personal stuff to deal with, alot going on with Sonny and, well truthfully he had a rough time after you left.” 

“I know that’s what dad said, but I left so he could be happy.” Paul said. “I didn't want to burden him with my problems.” 

“I can understand that, even though I don’t agree with it. I know your heart was in the right place, even if it was a dumb thing to do. Marlena said teasingly. “But what I understand doesn't help your situation. Maybe you should talk to Will, explain it to him. He doesn't understand why or how you could have left him when you two were so happy together.” 

“Nah, It wouldn't matter now.” Paul said. “Will has a full life now, he sure isn't sitting around waiting for me to profess my undying love, and it would be so unfair of me to come back and disrupt his life a second time.” 

“With Sonny?” Marlena asked. “No honey, I thought you knew... Will and Sonny broke up.” 

“Yes, I did know that, but that's not who I am talking about.” Paul said. 

Marlena thought for a minute. Will had said he was seeing someone, but he never said it was serious. “Who then?” She asked. 

“His friend, T, I think is his name.” Paul said. 

“T? As in Tad?” Marlena asked chuckling. “No, honey, you have misunderstood.” She said. “T and Will are best friends, they have been for years.” 

“No, I definitely did not misunderstand anything.” Paul said. “He and T are…. together.” he finished stiffly.

“Hmmm.” She said. “He wouldn't risk his friendship like that, and besides the T I know, was straight….” 

“Well he isn’t straight anymore and as for Will risking friendship….He would and he did.” Paul said. “And that isn't all, there is someone at the hospital that he has been seeing too.He has been seeing both of them.” 

“Oh my.” Marlena said. “Well, I guess it doesn't surprise me. He never wanted to be with Sonny and he never let himself be any kind of happy without you…. But…. I am sure he does have certain needs.” 

Paul groaned, “Like I said, it doesn't matter he has moved on and there is nothing I can do about it..” Paul said. “Anyway where is she, where is Arianna?” he changed the subject, not wanting to talk about Will until he ended up wallowing in self pity for the rest of the day.

Marlena pointed to the kitchen, just as Arianna giggled loudly. “She and Grandpa John are in the cookies.” Marlena said. “Hopefully they saved a couple for us.” 

“Maybe they did.” Paul said, dropping onto the couch. 

“Did you get everything all packed up?” she asked, as she sat down beside him, and looked at him expectantly. 

“Yeah, everything is all ready to go.” Paul said. “I will be ready to get out of your hair first thing in the morning.

“I wish you would reconsider.” She said. “You know you can stay with us as long as you want. John is so upset that you are leaving.” 

“Yeah, I do know, but you two need your privacy and If I am really going to move back here, I need my own place.” Paul answered. This place is nice and it is new, and it isn't that far away and besides with me working with Dad again, I will be here all the time .” 

“Okay okay.” Marlena said in surrender. “All good points. But you really don't have to leave.” 

“I know, but I know what I am doing, trust me this is the right thing.” Paul said. 

The door between the kitchen and living room swing open and Arianna bounded into the room. She skidded to a stop when she saw Paul. Then she threw herself into his arms happily. 

“Paul, Hi.” She said enthusiastically, she hugged him tight. 

“Hi, Ari, how is my favorite girl?” He asked, pulling her onto his lap. “What are you doing here?” 

She curled into his chest easily. “Daddy had to go to work.” She said. “I got to come on a playdate with Grandma.” 

Marlena watched the scene unfolding in front of her. Obviously, Arianna was perfectly comfortable with Paul. There didn't seem to be any hard feelings there. So that definitely wasn't holding Will back, but something was. She knew her grandson, and he may be dating the two young men that Paul mentioned, but she knew deep Down Will loved Paul. He just needed to find a way to admit it to himself, and let Paul back in. 

“So What do you want to do on this playdate?” Marlena asked. 

“Ummmmmmm….” Arianna said as she contemplated, she tapped her chin. “I want….” 

Marlena's beeper went off, she pulled it out of her pocket. “Oh dear.” She said, looking at the number on the display. “I'm sorry, hold that thought Arianna. I have to run to the hospital, I forgot about an appointment.” 

She went to the kitchen and stuck her head in, “John, can you please just stay with Arianna until I get back from my appointment?” She asked. 

“Doc, I got that thing with Steve.” John said. “I have to leave in 15 minutes, I can't cancel, but I could take Arianna with me.” 

“No, that won't work, you have work to do, I will just have to take her to Will.” Marlena said decisively. 

“No, I got her.” Paul said. “She can stay here with me, you guys go on and do what you have to do.” 

“You think that will be okay?” Marlena asked. “Will may get…” 

“It will be fine, trust me.” Paul said. “I saw Will the other night and we were civil with each other.” he hadn't told anyone about Will being in the accident, because he didn't know if Will wanted anyone to know, and it certainly wasn't his business to tell people. 

“Okay… well I won't be long.” She promised grabbing her purse and hurrying out the door. “We will do whatever you want as soon as I get back.” She promised. 

“Take your time.” Paul called after her. “Ari and I will be fine, right Arianna?” 

“Right.” She agreed. 

“Thank you.” Marlena said closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later, John left as well, leaving Paul and Arianna alone. 

She hadn't moved from his lap yet. “So what do you want to do?” Paul asked. “Watch TV? Make Hot chocolate? Have more cookies?” 

Arianna sat up, “Can I have hot chocolate and cookies, while we watch TV?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Paul burst out laughing, it was such a “WILL” thing for her to do. “Yeah, I think we could do that.” He agreed easily. 

He got up and carried her into the kitchen. He sat her on the bar and then went about gathering the ingredients for hot chocolate. 

When the milk was on the stove getting warm he poured the hot chocolate mix and some mini marshmallows into two cups. And got out a plate. He opened the cookie jar and laid several cookies out. Once the milk was warm he poured it in the cups and stirred the chocolate. 

They went to the living room and Paul pushed the coffee table out of the way and they sat down cross legged on the floor. 

Being ever the gentleman Paul handed the remote control to Arianna. 

She flipped the channel to Disney's Tangled and sat happily munching a cookie. She watched the show until the cookies and hot chocolate were gone. Then she stood up and ran off to the bathroom. 

Paul got up and took the cups and plate to the dishwasher. He put them in the top rack and closed it again. 

When he got back into the living room, Arianna was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

“What now?” He asked. 

She patted the seat beside her and waited for him to sit down. 

When he took the seat she crawled back on his lap. “Paul?” She asked. 

“Yeah?” Paul answered. 

“Why did you go away and leave my daddy?” She asked. “It made him really sad.” 

Paul was taken aback. He wasn't sure how to answer her question. He wasn't sure how Will would want him to answer her… “...Well…” he said drawing out the word, trying to think of something to say. 

“Didn't you love him?” She persisted. 

He swallowed thickly. 

“It's hard to explain.” Paul said. 

“That's what Daddy says.” She complained. 

“Well, he is right.” Paul said. “I did love your daddy a lot, but sometimes grown ups can love each other, but it isn't enough.” he said feebly. 

“I wish you still loved my daddy.” She said. “So he wouldn't be sad. He doesn't live with Daddy Sonny anymore.” 

“I know baby, but that doesn't mean that your Daddy wants to live with me. I know it's hard for you to understand. It is complicated.” 

“What does com..com….complactated mean?” She asked, finally getting the word out. 

“It means…….. confusing.” Paul said. 

“Oh.” Arianna said. “Okay.” She lay her head on his shoulder.

He rubbed circles on her small back, wondering all the while, what she must be thinking. What she must think of her life now. She was quiet for a long time. 

She lay against him, her breathing getting even and soft. “Ari?” Paul said. 

She didn't answer. He urged her up and she promptly slumped over like a rag doll. She was sound asleep. 

Paul laid her down on the couch and covered her with the throws from the back of the couch.

He turned the TV back on the sports channel and turned the volume down. He wasn't used to being asked such blunt questions, especially not by a child. They made him question his own decisions, and wonder if he had made good choices. 

If only he hadn't listened to Adrienne, if only he had believed in Will, in their relationship. Maybe they would still be together now. Will had obviously never wanted Sonny, or either things had went south really fast with him… and well he was talking about Sonny here. Not that any of that mattered now, Will was in a relationship with not just one man but two. How had he let this happen, how had he been so stupid? 

He lay his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. 

He lay in his hospital bed. Will had left a couple of hours before, all bright eyed and happy. He had been prattling and teasing about some kind of big surprise all morning long. 

Paul actually wondered how Will could be soo happy and carefree when he himself felt like his life, well his life, as he had known it was over. Sure he was being melodramatic and he knew it. But he felt entitled, hearing the words “You seem to be paralyzed, we don't know how long it will last, it could even be permanent, there may be nothing at all that we can do” sure had a way of taking the wind out of your sails. 

Even still, now two weeks later, Will was having no part of it, whenever Paul started to complain or whine, he just said that it would take a little time and a lot of work and things would be right as rain again.Will was ever the optimist.On this particular day, Paul was down and out and feeling pretty low but Will had kissed him and hugged him, and then he had hurried off to work on his surprise. 

Paul lay there, still processing. The last thing he wanted to be to anyone was a burden. Of Course he was going to give his therapy 100%. He was determined to walk again, but what if the doctors were right. What if there was nothing that he could do, nothing they could do, what if it was hopeless?” 

Will kept telling him to give it time, it had only been a couple of weeks. The doctors were still running tests, still looking for answers. 

Unfortunately patience was not a virtue that he possessed, not when it came to this. He wanted to be up walking…. NOW. He didn't want Will to be saddled with someone to take care of. Especially not now that he had his memories back. That had been another shock, Will had confessed that his memory had returned. He swore it didn't change a thing, but with his memories, Paul knew that feelings would return, how could they not?

He was busily pondering those thoughts when his hospital room door opened and Adrienne strode in. She was the last person he expected would visit him. 

“Paul, how are you?” She asked warmly.

“Fine.” He lied. One simple word. 

“Oh good.” She said. “I am so glad to hear that.” 

“Thanks.” He said. 

The room fell silent. 

After a few excruciating moments of awkwardness, Paul spoke again. “What are you doing here Adrienne?” He asked, finally dropping all attempts at politeness. 

“I came by to talk to you about Will.” She said, turning to the window. Luckily Paul had a room overlooking the main guest parking area. She scanned the parking lot. There was no sign of Will. Not yet. 

“What about Will?” Paul asked guarded. 

“Did he tell you he got his memory back?” she asked. 

“Yes of course.” Paul said. “Why?” 

“Oh, well, I was just hoping he wasn't keeping that important piece of information from you.” she said. 

“Will tells me everything.” Paul said. “He wouldn't keep something like that from me.” 

“I am sure you are right.” she said. “Watching him and Sonny…. Reconnect after all this time, yet still unable to be together was heartbreaking.” she said, wiping her eyes. “It's so tragic that two people that love each other so much can't find a way to be together.” 

“Will could be with Sonny if he wanted to.” Paul said. “I am not keeping them apart.” 

Adrienne gave him a sardonic smile. “Oh Sweetie” she said sarcastically, “Of course you are.” she continued. “You don't think Will is heartless enough to dump you when you're paralyzed, do you?” 

“Will doesn't want to be with Sonny, he loves me.” Paul said. 

“Oh, he may love you.” Adrienne said coyly, “Or he may just feel sorry for you.” She shrugged, “Either way you will never know the difference.” 

“He would tell me, if he didn't want to be with me.” Paul insisted. 

Adrienne made a show of looking around the room “Oh, I am sure you are right,” she singsonged. “And where is Will now?” She asked. 

“He had errands to run, and a surprise for me.” Paul said, “He will be back in a little while.” 

“Is that what he said, errands to run?” Adrienne said, then chuckled mirthlessly. “Well, I guess he wouldn't have told you the truth.” 

“What truth?” Paul asked. Shaking on the inside, actually afraid of the answer. Did Will really want to be with Sonny? Could it be possible? 

“Will is with Sonny.” Adrienne said. “Right now, they are spending a few stolen moments together, since you know that's all they have.” 

Paul looked away, and struggled to keep the tears from his eyes. He was silent for a long time. Finally he turned and looked at her. “Why are you telling me this?” He asked, his voice raspy and full of emotion. 

“Why?” She asked. “Because I do think that you are a decent person, and I think you love Will. If you do, you need to let him go.” She said. “Give him a chance to be happy.” 

“No.” Paul said. “He doesn't… he won't want that.” 

“Not at first.” Adrienne agreed. “You have to take the choice away from him.” 

“What do you mean?” Paul asked. 

“You have to leave him.” She explained. “The guilt over you being paralyzed will never let him walk away from you.” 

She walked over to the window, and looked down. There was Will happily walking up the sidewalk toward the main entrance. Just the sight of him was enough to make her sick, but Sonny wanted him, and what Sonny wants… Sonny gets…. 

She turned back to Paul, “Think about what I said.” she said. “I have to go.” 

She hurried out of the room and down the hall. 

Paul turned toward the window, Will wanted Sonny. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was she right? Would Will stay with him out of responsibility? Will was a person who felt things very deeply, so yeah, of course he would. But was he doing that now? 

The door opened and Will strode in looking happy and proud of himself. 

“Paul.” A hand on his shoulder. Shaking him awake. “Paul?” 

Paul sat up and rubbed his eyes. Will was standing over him. 

“Where's my Grandma?” He asked. 

“Oh, she got called away to work unexpectedly.” Paul said, “And Dad had a meeting so I stayed with Ari.” 

“She could have called me, should have called me, I would have came right away and picked her up.” Will said. 

Paul sighed. “It wasn't a big deal.” He said. “Arianna and I had fun, we drank hot chocolate and ate cookies and watched TV.” 

“I appreciate it.” Will said. “How long has she been asleep?” 

Paul looked at his watch, “Almost an hour.” He said. 

“Ugh.” Will said. “I will have to wait, if I wake her up now she will be soo cranky.” 

“You want some coffee or something?” Paul asked. “You know while you wait?” 

“Sure.” Will said following him into the kitchen. 

Paul made the coffee and set a cup down in front of Will, and then he took a seat at the table as well. 

Will took a sip and hummed in the back of his throat. “You remembered how I take my coffee.” He said in amazement. 

Paul blushed and turned away. How could he tell Will that he remembered everything about him. 

The silence stretched between them, becoming more and more uncomfortable. 

Finally Paul turned back to Will, “So are you feeling better?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I am.” Will said. “Most of the bruises are gone and it is definitely easier to move around now.” 

“Good.” Paul said. “You doctor seemed very….. committed to your care.” He muttered. 

“Brian?” Will said. “Yeah he is great!” 

Paul got up and moved away, he leaned against the counter. “And your friend, T right?” He asked. “He is quite a character.” 

“Yeah, he is something else.” Will agreed. “He has a little bit of a big mouth though.” 

Paul smiled in spite of himself. “I would have to agree with you.” He said. “He sure put Sonny in his place at the hospital.”

Will scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah, I am sorry you had to hear all that.” He said. 

“It's fine.” Paul said shrugging it off, “I was just a little shocked is all. I was prepared to come back and see you happy with Sonny.” 

“Yeah, that never really happened.” Will said.

“But you got all of your memories back.” Paul said. 

“Yeah, I did, and with them, all the resentment for the way he treated me, the way he disrespected our marriage by chasing after you, and then acted like I was the most horrible person on the planet when I cheated. The way he kept a running list of my faults and pulled them out frequently to remind me of what they were whenever it suited him. I remembered the pain that I felt when he left me and refused to take my calls…and all of that overshadowed any love I may have remembered for him.” 

“Hmmm.” Paul said. “But hey you found your happiness it seems. You have not one but two men who look at you like you hung the moon.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Will said thoughtfully. 

Paul nodded, then he turned and poured the rest of his coffee down the sink. “Well, now that you are here. I should go. Will you tell Arianna goodbye for me?” He said. 

“I definitely Will.” Will answered. “See you later, Thanks again for watching her.” 

“No problem, I enjoyed it.” Paul said rushing out of the kitchen. 

Will gulped the rest of his lukewarm coffee. He wasn't sure why he had just told Paul all of that, it wasn't like he cared. He shook his head and went into the living room. He sat down on the end of the couch to wait for Arianna to wake up so he could take her home.


End file.
